Broken Blossom
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas, AgashaxAlbafika. ¿Qué sucedería si en vez de Agasha sentir adoración por Albafika, fuera a la inversa? Un pequeño Albafika quedará prendado de la linda hija de los vendedores de flores, Agasha, full summary dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi

_**Aclaración**_**: **En esta historia, estoy haciendo a Agasha sólo un año menor a Albafika.

Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si en vez de Agasha sentir adoración por Albafika, fuera a la inversa? Un pequeño Albafika quedará prendado de la linda hija de los vendedores de flores, Agasha, una niña con sonrisa de ángel... ¿podrá Albafika guardar esa sonrisa de todo el mal que se revolverá a su alrededor?

**Broken Blossom**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

_Chapter 01_

Era un hermoso día soleado en el pueblo de Rodorio, el cielo se veía despejado de nubes y los tibios rayos de sol se llevaban poco a poco los últimos vestigios del fino rocío que había caído sobre las flores que, tan temprano en la mañana, la familia de floristas del pueblo comenzaba a cosechar para vender en el día. Una niña de aproximadamente seis años miraba con atención como su madre cortaba los pimpollos con sumo cuidado para no dañarlos. La niña era de constitución delgada y ágil, su padre la solía comparar con una pequeña liebre cuando corría de aquí para allá, su sonrisa podía iluminar el corazón de la persona más gris, su nombre era Agasha. Vivía con su familia, que constaba de sus dos padres y su anciana abuela, que la consentía casi en todo, le contaba historias de los santos de Atena y cuan valientes eran, Agasha adoraba oírla relatarle fantásticas historias antes de dormir.

Esa mañana, su padre estaba ordenando los estantes y floreros, mientras que Agasha y su madre cortaban los tallos muy largos de algunas flores, a Agasha obviamente no se le permitía aún manejar cuchillos, los dioses sabían de que era capaz si sus pequeñas manitas llegaban a apoderarse de uno. Tenía un carácter bastante difícil cuando se enojaba con otros niños, así que ya se pueden imaginar. Eso no impedía que algún día la niña fuera a cargar más de una filosa navaja con ella. Agasha tomaba con cuidado las flores, especialmente las rosas, tan letales con sus filosas espinas, la niña las adoraba, eran sus favoritas. Su madre le sonrió, Agasha la miró con orgullo al dejar otra rosa más en su lugar en perfecto estado, pero no contó con que la rosa no se quedaría allí, cayendo suavemente del florero, Agasha sin pensarlo la atajó, y las espinas de la traicionera rosa se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos sin compasión, aún así no la soltó. La mujer pronto le quitó la flor a su hija de las manos, llevándola aparte para vendárselas.

"Agasha, debes tener cuidado, las rosas son hermosas, pero peligrosas" Dijo la mujer, lavando las heridas. Agasha soportaba valientemente el profundo y venenoso dolor sin derramar una lágrima.

"Lo sé, pero es que no quería que se arruine, mami. Nuestras rosas son tan hermosas" Contestó Agasha.

"Es verdad, pero no tanto como las del santo dorado de Piscis, esas son rosas de verdad bellas... y letales."

"¿Por qué letales, mami?" La mujer suspiró, mirando los ojos pardo verdosos de su hija. Le acarició el lacio cabello castaño con cariño.

"Se dice que el santo de Piscis guarda las puertas hacia el santuario de Atena, por lo que ataca con rosas venenosas. Las hay rojas, blancas y negras" Relató la buena mujer. Agasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡rosas negras! Jamás había visto ninguna.

"¿En serio, mami? ¡Guau!¡Le pediré a la abuela, que sabe tanto, que me cuenta del santo dorado de Piscis!" Exclamó Agasha, ya olvidada de sus heridas. Su madre sonrió, seguro su suegra le diría lo que sabía, y le tejería alguna historia antes de dormir.

Dicho y hecho, Agasha casi no se podía contener de pedirle a su abuela que le contara sobre el santo de Piscis. La anciana sonrió ante esa mirada que conocía tan bien en su nieta, le costaría dormirla esa noche.

"¡Abuela, abuela! Cuéntame una historia del santo de Piscis, ¿cómo se llama? ¿tiene tantas rosas?¿es muy fuerte?" Agasha bombardeó con mil y una preguntas, la anciana sólo rió, y se sentó en su mecedora, junto con su tejido, y carraspeó.

"Bueno, mi pequeña, déjame pensar... ummm... ah, sí, santo dorado de Piscis, un hombre muy poderoso, pero muy solitario. Se dice que el veneno de sus rosas es mortal y mata con sólo inhalarlo. También oí que es el más hermoso de todos los santos dorados, pero su sangre es tan venenosa que se aleja a propósito de las demás personas, no quiere lastimar a nadie." Relató la anciana, tejiendo de memoria la suave lana. Agasha la miraba con ojos redondos de curiosidad.

"Pobrecito... debe ser feo no tener amigos... ¿sabes su nombre, abuela?"

"Ummm, sin mi mente no me falla, el actual santo de Piscis se llama Lugonis..."

"¿Lo has visto, abuela?¿es muy guapo?"

"¡Ja ja ja! Hay Agasha, tu curiosidad te meterá en problemas algún día. Si, lo he visto, aunque vive como un recluso, a veces viene al pueblo. Es muy apuesto, en verdad. Pero no hay mujer que capte su atención, teme lastimar a las personas con su sangre envenenada" La abuela quedó pensativa, mientras Agasha digería la información. Pero no se quedó muda por mucho rato.

"¿Si le pidiera una rosa me la daría, abuelita?" Dijo la niña, con un dejo de avidez en sus ojos. Deseaba ver que rosa podía ser más hermosa que las de sus padres.

"Bueno, me parece un hombre muy amable, pero no querrá que te le acerques, querida, quizás si le pides una a su pequeño discípulo y los conquistas a ambos con esa mirada tan adorable que pones cuando quieres algo, te la traigan" Dijo la anciana, dudaba que Agasha se cruzara con el señor Lugonis, pero no hacía daño darle alas a su imaginación. La mente de Agasha ya comenzaba a lucubrar como convencer a su madre de que la dejara ir con ella al Santuario la próxima vez. Quizás podría ver a Sr. Lugonis y pedirle una rosa.

"Recuerda, nietita, que siempre que haya peligro, puedes estar segura que los santos de Atena vendrán en tu recate. Y ahora a dormir, a dormir." Agasha se arrebuyó en su cálida cama, y su abuela le dio un beso de buenas noches, y que soñara con muchas bellas flores.

Esa semana, el aprendiz de Lugonis, llamado Albafika, miraba de reojo la lista de cosas que debía comprar en el pueblo para él y su maestro, el niño, de siete años, era muy atractivo, con su suave cabello color aguamarina, el cual le llegaba apenas a los hombros, y sus inusuales ojos color azul cobalto, que miraban con inocencia a las personas que pasaban a su lado. El pequeño olía a rosas, literalmente, vivía entre esas flores desde que era un bebé, así que su perfume era casi una segunda piel. Iba caminando distraído, cargando algunas provisiones, miraba con curiosidad los varios estantes con mercadería ya que no era usual que pudiera ir solo a ninguna parte. Observó a uno niños jugar con una pelota un poco más adelante, deseaba tanto poder jugar también, pero sabía que no podía hacer amigos, era peligroso. El pequeño Albafika suspiró, sus ojos mostraban una sombra de tristeza, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, él estaba entrenando para ser santo dorado, y era consciente de que eso conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y sacrificio.

Caminó un trecho más y se encontró mirando un estante lleno de flores, eran hermosas, de seguro las vendían allí. Se acercó como en trance hacía estas, alzando una mano para acariciar los suaves pétalos, acercó su nariz a unas margaritas y sonrió, cerrando los ojos para enfocarse sólo en el suave aroma. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que alguien se acercaba. Cuando Agasha lo vio se sorprendió, había una niña oliendo las flores.

"¡Hola! ¿vas a comprar alguna?" Dijo Agasha a un sorprendido Albafika, que enseguida abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una niña más o menos de su edad, mirándolo con curiosidad. Agasha le sonrió, era una niña muy bonita, lástima que su cabello estuviera tan corto, sus ojos eran dos joyas azul oscuro, y el rubor que se esparció por las redondeadas mejillas sólo acentuaba su atractivo. Albafika se quedó sin habla, la niña era muy bonita, hermosos ojos verdes y redondeadas mejillas, un rostro adorable enmarcado en suave cabello castaño lacio y largo. Era un ángel.

"Ummm, ¿está bien? estás muy colorada, le diré a mi mamá si puedes entrar a refrescarte." Dijo Agasha, solícita, le encantaría tener una amiguita que le gustaran las flores como a ella. Albafika aún no salía de su estupor, tanto que ni se había dado cuenta de que Agasha lo creía una niña. ¡Debía irse ya!

Cuando Agasha regresó con su madre, la niña ya no estaba, para su enorme decepción. Su madre le palmeó la cabeza, reconfortándola.

"Quizás la niña era muy tímida, Agasha, si la vemos por ahí, la saludaremos y veremos si quiere ser tu amiga, no te desanimes" La consoló la mujer, y siguió con sus cosas, dejando a su hija mirando a todos lados, buscando a la linda niña. Pero nada, se había esfumado. Con un suspiro volvió adentro se su casa. Sin saberlo, Agasha era observada de un poco más lejos por un Albafika aún sorprendido, la niña era un sol y no podía dejar de mirarla, parecía que Eros había flechado totalmente al pequeño aprendiz de santo. Al menos sabía su nombre al haberlo escuchado de la mujer que estaba con ella.

"Agasha... qué bonito nombre" Suspiró Albafika.

¡Hola! Bueno, mis musas no me abandonaron... aún XD, así que se me ocurrió algo más que escribir. Esta historia la tenía en mente pero sin darle forma aún, y todavía no sé cómo va a salir esto. Una de las mis lectoras me sugirió la idea de que Albafika fuera el que se enamorara primero de Agasha y no a la inversa, me pareció que eso debía ser como un flechazo para Albafika, y sin el peso del veneno que porta más tarde en su vida, por lo que creí conveniente que conociera a Agasha en la infancia con un tierno enamoramiento de niño. La historia la voy a seguir dependiendo si la idea gusta o no, ya sé que no hay mucho por ahora, pero apreciaría reviews que me dijeran que les parece.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Flower**

_Chapter 02 _

La suave brisa de otoño barría con las hojas resecas que caían copiosamente de los árboles, los días comenzaban a acortarse y la temperatura a bajar un poco, era un alivio después del caluroso verano griego. En la florería de la familia de la pequeña Agasha, la vida continuaba sin tropiezos... bueno, al menos no muchos. Agasha estaba hecha un incordio, demandando todo el tiempo que su madre la llevara con ella al Santuario cuando fuera a entregar un ramo de flores al Patriarca. La mujer no sabía que era mejor, si llevarla para que dejara de importunarla cada diez minutos, o dejarla en casa por su propia seguridad y seguir soportando su asedio. Por supuesto, la insistente pequeña ganó por cansancio.

"Está bien, está bien. Te llevaré conmigo. Pero, no te alejarás de mi, ¿prometido?" Dijo la madre de la niña, frunciendo el seño, tratando de intimidar un poco a su hija. Agasha saltó de alegría y correteó hacia su padre, que la miraba con indulgencia.

"¡Papi, papi! ¿oíste? ¡Puedo ir con mami al Santuario!" Canturreaba Agasha, saltando feliz de haberse salido con la suya. Su anciana abuela movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Agasha sería complicada de dar en matrimonio, debía ser un hombre fuerte que no cediera a sus caprichos tan fácilmente. De todas maneras le sonrió a su nieta, estaba tan feliz que iluminaba el lugar con su energía.

Escondido en las sombras, sin que nadie detectara su presencia, el pequeño aspirante a santo observaba y escuchaba atentamente a la familia del objeto de su adoración. Se le había hecho un hábito ir a ver a escondidas lo que Agasha hacía y decía. Se había enterado de que le encantaban las rosas, y que no tenía amigas, ya que no había niñas de su edad entre sus vecinos, sólo niños, y no parecía que ellos quisieran armar guirnaldas de flores con Agasha. El armaría todas las que ella quisiera si no fuera tan tímido y pudiera hablarle...

Tan ensimismado estaba Albafika, que no se dio cuenta cuando Agasha rumbeó hacia unos niños que estaban jugando a la escondida. Ella se acercaba con disimulo, pero ya se preparaba para la normal negativa.

"¡Ahí viene la niña de las flores!¡Corran!" Gritó un niño a sus compañeros de juego en cuanto vieron a Agasha acercarse, Agasha miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus bonitos ojos, pero enseguida la reemplazó con una mirada de desdeño.

"¡Sí, corran!¡ya verán, algún día van a querer flores.. y no se las daré!" Les respondió Agasha, sabía que ellos no la querían cerca y no la dejaban jugar a sus juegos de niños, eso le molestaba, pero algún día tendría una amiguita que la entendiera y jugara con ella y sus flores.

"¡Ja ja ja!¡Eso no va a pasar, sólo las niñas tontas juegan con flores, no los chicos!" Gritó otro niño.

"¡Adiós, niña tonta!" Remató un tercero, riéndose de Agasha y corriendo de ella como si ella fuera Medusa. Agasha zapateó el suelo y resopló, y, con la dignidad de una reina, les dio la espalda, levantando su nariz y regresó a su casa. Albafika, entre tanto, deseaba salir en defensa de Agasha, pero sabía que no podía ni debía. Se sentía un completo inútil.

_"No te preocupes, algún día me convertiré en un santo de Atena muy fuerte, y no permitiré que nadie se burle de ti."_ Se juró a sí mismo Albafika, viendo como Agasha se sentaba al lado de su madre, frotándose un poco los ojos, sin dejar que las pocas lágrimas cayeran.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, la madre de Agasha se encaminaba con un hermoso ramo de flores, hacia el Santuario, su pequeña hija a la zaga, obviamente la niña no se había olvidado de su plan de ir a toda costa al Santuario y ver si podía encontrar al santo de Piscis, quería ver sus rosas a toda costa.

Ambas estaban subiendo por las escaleras de los bordes, saludando a los guardias, que le sonrieron a ambas con amabilidad.

"Mami, ¿veremos a algún santo dorado?" Preguntó la niña, mirando para todos lados como si alguno pudiera salir de debajo de las rocas.

"Bueno, no lo sé, pregúntale al patriarca si hay alguno ahora en casa"

"Oh, bien, espero que si estén... ¿crees que pueda conocer al santo de Piscis?"

"Er... no lo sé, cariño, justo ese en especial no se deja ver a menudo" Dijo la madre, con un audible suspiro, su hija sí que era terca y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de que se echara atrás. Agasha resopló, no se daría por vencida aún. Sin saberlo, y para increíble suerte de la Agasha, Albafika se acercaba del lado opuesto, junto con su maestro. Lugonis las vio venir a ambas, y sonrió muy a su pesar. Debía abrirles paso. Albafika miró a su maestro con curiosidad al ver que posaba una mano en su hombro y lo detenía.

"¿Pasa algo, maestro?" Preguntó el pequeño, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio a la madre de Agasha y a ella misma a un metro de distancia, se le cortó el aliento, y un suave sonrojo comenzó a teñir sus mejillas. A Lugonis esto no le pasó inadvertido, y levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

En cuanto Agasha divisó la increíble armadura dorada que tenía sólo a unos pasos, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad. Y en cuanto vio el rostro del santo, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy, muy apuesto.

"¡Mira, mami!¡Un santo dorado!" Dijo con alegría Agasha, tirando del vestido de su madre para apresurarla, no fuera a ser cosa que el santo se esfumara de la nada. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas" Dijo Lugonis, viendo como su discípulo se escondía detrás de su capa. Albafika no solía comportarse así.

"B-buenas tardes, señor, err, venimos a darle al Patriarca estas flores" Dijo la madre de Agasha, un poco sobrecogida por tanto esplendor. Lugonis sonrió y asintió.

"¡Guau!¿Es usted un santo dorado muy fuerte?¿cómo se llama?¿conoce al santo de Piscis?" Si, adivinaron, esa era Agasha con su infame ataque de preguntas todas agolpadas. Lugonis quedó un poco sorprendido, que niña tan frontal.

"Sí, soy, fuerte. Mi nombre es Lugonis, y sí, conozco al santo de Piscis. Soy yo" Le contestó el santo, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír ampliamente. Agasha no salía de su asombro por su buena suerte. Empezó a dar saltitos en el lugar y tironeando de la falda de su madre, que ya debía estar desgastada de tanto tire y afloje.

"¿Es verdad que sus rosas son las más hermosas? Mi papi tiene rosas también, y muy lindas, pero mi abuela dice que las suyas son mejores ¿Me las muestra? ¿Síii?" Suplicó Agasha con la mirada más inocente y tierna de su arsenal, si no ganaba con eso, ya no sabría qué hacer. Lugonis se rascó la cabeza, y sonrió de forma nerviosa, esa niña era suicida, sus rosas eran letales. Pero bueno, también tenía de las otras, que no estaban envenenadas. La madre de Agasha se sonrojó de tres colores diferentes, el descaro de su hija no tenía límites.

"Je, je. Perdone usted a mi hija, está muy malcriada por su abuela. Vamos, Agasha, no molestes al señor santo, debe tener cosas que hacer" Dijo avergonzada la pobre mujer, tironeando de la mano a su hija. Agasha resopló, no era justo.

"Claro, pequeña, Albafika te las mostrará." Dijo Lugonis, medio arrastrando a su discípulo, de detrás de su capa. Albafika estaba todo sonrojado y se retorcía las manos en gesto nervioso, aunque las mantenía tras su espalda, para que nadie notara lo ansioso que estaba. Cuando Agasha posó sus ojos en él, sonrió más ampliamente si era posible.

"¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! No volví a verte desde aquella vez que te acercaste a ver nuestras flores. Mi nombre es Agasha" Dijo ella, feliz de encontrar a la niña tan bonita. Aunque vestía como niño, Agasha dedujo que sería por entrenar en el Santuario. Albafika casi se derrite ante la sonrisa de la niña. Y le correspondió con una tímida de su parte.

"Mi nombre es Albafika... ¿quieres ver nuestras rosas no venenosas?"

"¡Siiiiiii! ¿Puedo, mami?" Preguntó Agasha, con ojos de cordero degollado. La buena mujer asintió.

"Puedes ir, pero estaré de regreso en una hora, así que te quiero aquí esperándome" Le dijo, y Agasha no bien asintió, tomó la mano de Albafika y lo arrastró con ella. Lugonis tosió para tragarse la risa que empezó a brotar de su garganta. La mujer lo miró y tuvo que unírsele.

Agasha miraba las bellas rosas con admiración, debía concederle a su abuela la razón: estas rosas no tenían rival. Las de su propia familia eran lindas, pero no se veían tan lozanas como estas, y sus pétalos no parecían tan suaves ni su fragancia tan dulce. Albafika miraba con orgullo sus rosas, estaba más que feliz de compartirlo con Agasha. La niña le sonrió radiante y le volvió a tomar la mano, sentándose ambos en la suave hierba.

"¿Te gustan mucho las flores?" Inquirió Agasha.

"Bueno, sí... me gustan mucho" Le contestó el chico, jugando con una brizna de pasto, aún estaba un poco sonrojado, pero inmensamente feliz de poder al fin hablar con Agasha. Ella le sonrió.

"Qué lindo cabello tienes. Deberías dejártelo más largo." Dijo ella, mientras enredaba con suavidad los dedos entre los sedosos mechones aguamarina. Albafika suspiró ante la caricia, y le sonrió con timidez.

"¿Tú crees? quizás me lo deje crecer" Le contestó, Agasha le empezó a contar sobre su vida en el pueblo, cosa que Albafika ya sabía, pero igual escuchó, y que no tenía amigas, ya que a ningún tonto niño les gustaban las flores. Ella no quería amigos, quería amigas. Albafika suspiró, no entendía por qué Agasha se quedaba con él si no quería a ningún niño cerca, hasta que le preguntó algo que le dio su respuesta.

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Podríamos jugar juntas, y hacer guirnaldas con muchas flores, y podríamos aprender a cocinar galletas..." Le propuso Agasha, Albafika se quedó mudo, ella creía que él era una chica, por eso se mostraba tan amable. Por una vez, su cara tan bonita le iba a traer un poco de satisfacción ya que siempre era el blanco de la burla de los otros aprendices. Y ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Si Agasha quería una amiga, eso era lo que tendría.

"Bueno, si quieres. ¡Pero yo no uso vestidos, eh! Es... es contra las reglas en el Santuario, aparte son incómodos para entrenar y eso, ¿no te importa?" Aventuró Albafika, consciente de que era probable que Agasha no se tragara por mucho tiempo lo de que él era una ella.

"¡Claro, no hay problema! Serás la más bonita y fuerte de los santos de Atena." Concedió Agasha, más que feliz. Por fin tendría a su preciada amiguita para poder jugar.

Hi! Bueno, aqui va el segundo cap, todavía planeo uno o dos caps donde se vea su relación, después desarrollaré la historia que se me ocurrió. ¡Espero les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

WARNING: Hay un poco de spoiler del gaiden de Albafika, así que, si no quieren saber algunas cosas de este, no lean el cap. Y si ya lo leyeron, muy probable que entiendan mejor algunas referencias. Por cierto que los recomiendo, ¡los gaidens son excelentes!

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 03_

Los días pasaban con rapidez, y el clima se convertía lenta pero inexorablemente en días más frescos, el invierno estaba pronto a llegar y se estaba haciendo notar; aunque para el pequeño aspirante a santo dorado no era impedimento. El niño esperaba en la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga Agasha, a que ella saliera a jugar con él. El tiempo que tenían era poco, al menos, demasiado poco para el chico, que jamás se había sentido tan bien en presencia de nadie, a excepción de su maestro. Por fin Agasha salió y le sonrió tan radiante como siempre.

"¡Mira, mira, Albafika, traje algunas galletas que hizo mi abuelita! Vayamos a comerlas juntas cerca de tus lindas rosa ¿qué dices?" Preguntó la pequeña, sosteniendo su bolsito con fuerte agarre, no fuera a ser cosa que lo perdiera antes de llegar.

"¡Galletas!¡Genial! Claro, allí hay tranquilidad absoluta" Contestó él, tomando a Agasha de la mano, así ambos se encaminaron hacia el Santuario.

No muy lejos de allí, Lugonis medio sonrió al ver a su pequeño discípulo y la niña de las flores, como la había catalogado en su mente el santo, llegar y sentarse cómodamente a los pies de los grandes arbustos de rosas no venenosas. Una sombra de tristeza opacó los amables ojos del santo de Piscis, sabía que pronto Albafika tendría que decidir su camino, ser una persona normal o elegir el camino del veneno. En poco tiempo, cuando cumpliera los ocho años, debería planteárselo, a sabiendas de que su querido discípulo tendría que sacrificar a su única amiga. Lugonis no quería pensar en el dolor que eso conllevaría para Albafika, así que estaba posponiendo el intercambio de la sangre de ambos por el mayor tiempo posible. El santo suspiró y se retiró a cuidar de que las rosas envenenadas crecieran donde debían y no se salieran de sus límites.

"Mmm... Oye, Agasha, ¿pronto será tu cumpleaños, no?" Preguntó Albafika, comiendo una de las deliciosas galletas. Agasha lo miró con risa en la mirada y asintió.

"Sí, en dos semanas cumpliré siete años" Dijo orgullosa, el niño sonrió con calidez, debía pensar en regalarle algo... pero también quería decirle que no era niña, si no niño y que ella no lo fuera a rechazar.

"¿Te pasa algo, Albafika? estás rara" Inquirió la niña, que en sus dos meses de amistad, se había vuelto muy perceptiva con el humor de su "amiga"

"Err... no, nada. Sólo pensaba"

"¿En qué?" Dijo Agasha, arqueando una ceja y masticando una galleta. Albafika se retorció las manos, típico gesto nervioso de su parte, no podía decirle lo que pensaba, porque aún no había decidido cómo decirle la verdad sobre su persona. Pero bueno, quizás debía testear su reacción en el momento y dejar de sufrir.

"Agasha, tengo... tengo algo que confesarte" Dijo el niño, mirando el suelo, ambos estaba sentados en este, así que muy lejos no estaba.

"¿Qué es?¿Te pasó algo malo?" Dijo ella con preocupación, Albafika de inmediato agitó sus palmas delante de ella en señal apaciguadora.

"¡No, no! Estoy bien... sólo que... prométeme que no te vas a enojar" Agasha lo miró con suspicacia, pero accedió con un gesto de cabeza. Albafika tomó aire, exhaló, y la miró a los ojos, muy seriamente.

"Agasha... y-yo no soy...¡no soy una niña, soy un niño!" Dijo él, luego, como si esperara un golpe, se agarró la cabeza por detrás y se ovilló contra sus piernas flexionadas, esperando la explosión. Agasha se lo quedó mirando, helada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, es muy posible que su mecanismo de detonación de mal genio fuera precedido por uno de total sorpresa, o el shock era asimilado con lentitud, Albafika espió abriendo un solo ojo, para ver su reacción. Pero nada, la chica sólo lo miraba quieta, luego giró su cabeza hacia adelante, mirando a la nada, se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su falda de migas y caminó hacia las rosas que tenía más cerca. Ante esto, Albafika relajó su posición de defensa y miró su espalda. Estaba rígida como una tabla. El niño suspiró, pasándose una mano por los sedosos mechones aguamarina que coronaban su cabeza, se levantó y se acercó a su amiga, y situándose a su espalda, le murmuró.

"Agasha, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, aunque sé que si lo haces, es con razón. No quería decepcionarte, sé que querías una amiga niña, no un niño como yo, que sólo tiene rostro que parece de niña. No quería perder la oportunidad de tenerte de amiga, no tengo a nadie que me acepte como tal. Los demás niños se alejan de mi, y se ríen de mi rostro... ojalá fuera más normal... Yo... yo quiero que sepas que para mi tu amistad lo es todo, pero entenderé si no me puedes perdonar." Agasha escuchó las suaves palabras de su ¿amiga? que en verdad era niño... de verdad se sentía bastante traicionada, pero no podía negar que había llegado a quererlo mucho, y no deseaba perder su amistad tampoco... eso no indicaba que no lo fuera a hacer sufrir un poquito por su engaño. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a Albafika, al cual le brillaban los ojos con lágrimas contenidas, ¡y qué bonitos ojos!

Albafika no se esperó el empellón que le dio Agasha, que lo dejó sentado en el suelo, sorprendido, y más abrió los ojos cuando Agasha literalmente se le tiró encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Ja ja ja!¡Piedad!¡Ya no más, por favoooor!" Gritaba entre risas Albafika, pero Agasha era implacable.

"¡Júrame que no volverás a mentirme jamás, entendiste!¡Y que me vas buscar una rosa que jamás se marchite!" Empezó a decir Agasha, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas al chico, que se retorcía impotentemente a sus pies.

"¡Ja ja ja ja!¡Sí, lo jurooo!¡Te daré una rosa eterna!¡Ja ja ja!"

"¡Y que siempre me vas a proteger cuando seas santo dorado!¡Júralo!"

"¡Lo juroooo!" Dijo, el pobre niño, casi sin aliento después del terrible ataque de Agasha. La niña, ya conforme con su revancha, se levantó y le tendió una mano a su amigo, que la tomó con presteza.

"Va a ser difícil encontrar una flor eterna y más bella que tu, Agasha, tu eres la más bonita de todas las rosas de mi casa" Dijo, Albafika, terriblemente sonrojado después de tanto reír. Agasha le sonrió, sonrojándose un poco ante sus palabras, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su futuro guardaespaldas. Albafika casi se cae al suelo de felicidad, Agasha no estaba ya enfadada con él, ¡y además le había dado un beso! La vida no podía ser mejor.

Dos semanas no era mucho tiempo, así que esa noche, el pequeño Albafika se devanaba los sesos pensando en que regalarle. Además estaba el problema de una flor que jamás se marchitara... el tema se complicaba. Lugonis vio como su discípulo revolvía pensativamente el resto de la cena de su plato, con la mirada perdida, y decidió averiguar que lo tenía tan abstraído.

"¿Te pasa algo, Albafika? Te noto distraído"

"¡Eh!¡Ah! Nada maestro... bueno, lo que pasa es que Agasha cumple años pronto y no sé que regalarle. ¿No tenemos flores que no se marchiten, verdad?"

Lugonis lo observó, con una semi sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

"No, lo siento, todas se marchitan alguna vez... Sólo si fuerana artificiales se quedarían igual eternamente" Agregó el santo de Piscis, Albafika lo escuchó, luego tuvo una idea, una flor que no se marchitará nunca ¡una flor tallada en madera jamás perdería sus pétalos!

"¡Ya sé que voy a hacer, maestro! Le tallaré una pequeña rosa en madera. ¿qué le parece?" Dijo con alegría el niño, feliz de haber encontrado una solución a su dilema. Su maestro asintió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo.

"No debe ser cualquier madera... sé que hay un árbol de ébano en el bosque, su madera es negra y brillante, un poco dura, pero quedará una flor muy bonita. Podrías hacerla para que sea un colgante, así siempre podrá llevarla con ella a todas partes" Propuso Lugonis, Albafika casi tira el banco de contento, levantándose de un ágil salto.

"¡Eso es perfecto, maestro! ¿Dónde está ese árbol?"

"Está un poco lejos, como a tres horas de caminata por el bosque, si quieres podemos ir mañana" Concluyó el santo, el pequeño asintió, y luego de levantar la mesa, se preparó para ir a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.

Agasha miraba con preocupación que Albafika no apareciera últimamente a buscarla, sin él, no podía ir al Santuario. Estaba sentada acomodando flores con su padre, que la notaba distraída y mirando hacia la calle a cada rato. Se imaginaba que estaba esperando a Albafika, pero lo que ella debía entender era que el niño tenía que entrenar todo el tiempo, y los momentos que le podía ofrecer a ella eran pocos, y serían menos en el futuro, al menos hasta que ganara la armadura.

"¿Has oído que unos maleantes andan rondando la zona? Dicen que atacan de sorpresa cuando nadie se lo espera, se llevan lo que quieren, mujeres y niños incluidos" Cuchicheaba una clienta con la madre de Agasha, que movía la cabeza de forma incrédula.

"Hay demasiada gente malvada, y parece que el número se sigue incrementando" Acotó la mamá de la niña, Agasha que las estaba oyendo, decidió "tranquilizar" a las mujeres.

"Baah, seguro que aquí no vendrán, los santos del Santuario protegen Rodorio ¿No es cierto, papi?"

"Err, si cariño, no hay de qué preocuparse" Contestó el hombre, sonriendo ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de su única hija. Ella tenía más fe en el Santuario que muchas otras personas. La mujer que había empezado a hablar sólo se encogió de hombros, era cierto, y esperaba que realmente esos malvados no llegaran nunca a Rodorio, que los partiera un rayo o algo antes.

Los días ya estaban contados antes del cumpleaños de Agasha, y Albafika que no había aparecido por dos semanas enteras. Agasha ya estaba francamente preocupada, e insistía de manera vehemente que su madre la llevara al Santuario, tanto así que la pobre mujer terminó por aceptar, y en el día del cumpleaños de la niña, ambas fueron a llevar el acostumbrado ramo al patriarca.

"Mami, ¿crees qué Albafika se acuerde que hoy es mi cumpleaños?" Preguntó la pequeña, mientras subía los largos escalones junto a su madre.

"Claro que sí, cariño, te quiere demasiado para olvidarlo... y si no lo hace, pues tendrás que entender que él tiene muchas más responsabilidades que tu para su corta edad." Dijo la buena mujer, tratando de sosegar a su pequeña hija, sabía del carácter explosivo de su retoño, así que esperaba de corazón que el pequeño no se olvidara de decirle feliz cumpleaños.

A mitad de camino, las interceptó Lugonis, que las saludó amablemente.

"Buenos días, veo que hoy luces especialmente bonita, Agasha, lindo vestido." Dijo el santo dorado, Agasha se sonrojó un poco y dio una vuelta para lucir la prenda mejor ante al santo.

"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, me lo hicieron mi mami y mi abuelita ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños, sabe?" Dijo la niña mirando al santo fijamente. Lugonis sonrió.

"Pues feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. Por cierto, Albafika me dijo que fueras donde los rosales, de seguro también te quiere saludar" Dijo Lugonis, Agasha sonrió radiante y con una mirada, pidió silencioso permiso a su madre, que asintió y la vio desaparecer hacia la casa de Albafika.

"¡Holaaaa!¡Albafikaaaa!¿Dónde estás?" Gritó Agasha, cuando no vio a su amigo por ninguna parte, miró para todos lados, pero el pequeño se le escurría a escondidas por entre los altos arbustos, tratando de tragarse la risa. Agasha, rodeó un arbusto que se había movido, pero lo mismo hizo el niño peli celeste y terminó dando toda la vuelta sin dar con él. Exasperada, Agasha puso los brazos en jarra, resoplando.

"¡No es gracioso, Albafika!" Dijo enfadada la niña, por lo que Albafika decidió aparecer muy lentamente por detrás de ella, y, para sorpresa de Agasha, ella sintió como algo se deslizaba por su cuello. Era algo redondeado y plano como un plato, un poco más grueso, tenía tallado una rosa como se vería si la miraras de arriba, sin tallo, era negra como la noche y brillaba un poco. Había una perforación hecha en el pequeño disco tallado de donde pendía una tira de suave cuero, también negra. Albafika se retiró dos pasos, mientras Agasha se daba vuelta, observando su regalo pendiendo de su cuello. Luego miró a su amigo, incrédulamente.

"¡¿Para miii?" Dijo ella, con una brillante sonrisa, Albafika asintió, feliz de que a ella le gustara.

"¿Te agrada entonces?" Preguntó él, Agasha asintió, aún sorprendida por el regalo, no tenía nada parecido.

"¡Me encanta! Es preciso" Contestó ella, y se lanzó al cuello de Albafika, que la atajó en el aire.

"Tú me pediste una flor que jamás se marchitara, bueno, esta siempre estará igual, y la podrás llevar contigo adonde vayas" Le susurró Albafika al oído mientras la abrazaba.

"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Agasha" Terminó de decir el futuro santo de Piscis, Agasha lo soltó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias! creí que lo habías olvidado"

"¡Eso nunca!" Dijo airado el niño. Ella se rió, contenta de que se haya acordado de lo que le había prometido cuando le había dicho que era niño y no niña. Albafika tomó el medallón de ébano, que le había costado tanto tallar, y lo dio vuelta, mostrándole a su amiga lo que estaba escrito detrás.

"Aquí dice _Amigos por siempre_" Agasha miró las letras que no conocía y sonrió, tendría que pedirle que escribiera más cosas en un futuro para ella.

Al ser ya pleno invierno, los días eran muy cortos, y la noche se cernía con rapidez sobre todos, nadie vagaba por ahí mucho después de que se ocultara el sol, ya que en la negra oscuridad acechaba un peligro que echaba negras sombras para el futuro de los habitantes de la pacífica aldea...

_**Fin Primera Parte**_

Y ahora la cosa se viene complicada, así que sepan mis queridos lectores que el rating de la serie va a cambiar para peor (Ya el nombre del fic debería darles alguna pista) (y no, nada de sexo pervertido u_u) Espero les haya gustado el cap, y dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

WARNING: Hay spoiler del gaiden de Albafika, así que, si no quieren saber algunas cosas de este, no lean el cap. Y si ya lo leyeron, muy probable que entiendan mejor algunas referencias. Por cierto que lo recomiendo, ¡los gaidens son excelentes!

**Broken Blossom**

_Segunda Parte_

_Chapter 04_

Unos días después del cumpleaños número siete de Agasha, ella y su familia estaban cenando, discutiendo las flores a cultivar y la forma de hacerlas crecer, ya que el invierno estaba más que presente en el día a día, pero la pequeña no prestaba atención esta vez; miraba con cariño su rosa de ébano. La giraba a la luz de las velas para poder ver el brillo que la negra madera despedía. Era de verdad un regalo precioso.

"Bueno, Agasha, creo que es hora de irse a dormir" Dijo su madre, levantándose de su silla, Agasha la imitó, y después de ayudar a levantar la mesa, se fue para la habitación que compartía con su abuela. La anciana la siguió, también agotada, ya estaba muy vieja y tenía horarios de niño pequeño para dormir.

"Buenas noches, abuelita" Se despidió la niña, arropada ya en su cama.

"Buenas noches, florecita" Le contestó su abuela, y ambas se durmieron casi al instante.

-0-

En el Santuario, donde vivían Albafika y su maestro, una conversación importante se desarrollaba después de la cena.

"Albafika, ya es hora de proseguir con la siguiente etapa de tu entrenamiento... pero debes saber que una vez que tomes tu decisión, no habrá vuelta atrás" Dijo Lugonis, mirando con seriedad a su pequeño discípulo. Albafika frunció el ceño, presentía que iba a ser una elección complicada.

"Tú te has criado como un guerrero, dotado con una predisposición al veneno en tu cuerpo. Para convertirte en santo de Piscis, debes llevar a cabo la ceremonia de los "Lazos Rojos"... decide: ¿quieres salir de este jardín y volver al mundo en el que puedas tocar a las personas, o tu objetivo es ser el santo de Piscis y concluir los "Lazos Rojos" conmigo?" Tras esta explicación, el pequeño Albafika se quedó pensativo por un minuto.

"¿Qué son los "Lazos Rojos", maestro?"

"Es un ritual de sangre en el cual tu y yo intercambiamos una gota de sangre de una herida hecha en nuestros dedos, la sangre transmitida circulará en nuestros cuerpos durante algunos años, si aquel que recibe la sangre no la resiste, tendrá una muerte horrible" Concluyó Lugonis, Albafika miró a su alrededor, a sus amadas rosas, donde había sido abandonado de huérfano y adoptado por su maestro. Miró a su maestro, que siempre estaba solo, Albafika mismo era su única compañía en el mundo. Pensó en Agasha, jamás la podría volver a tocar, sólo mirarla de lejos... pero su misión era proteger la vida de todos, y siendo santo era la única forma, además no quería dejar solo a su maestro. Esa noche selló su destino, sería el futuro santo de Piscis, aunque el precio a pagar fuera tan alto.

"Acepto, maestro"

-0-

Esa misma noche, a las tres de la mañana, un perro ladró en la oscuridad, alertando de movimientos sospechosos a su alrededor, pero nadie lo oyó, y las sombras se movieron hacia los hogares de los aldeanos de Rodorio, que dormían confiados, sin saber lo que les depararía el destino en cuestión de minutos. Una mano prendió una antorcha y rompiendo una ventana, la arrojó adentro de una de las casas, otros como el hacían lo mismo en otras casas, derribando puertas y destruyendo todo a su paso.

El padre de Agasha despertó sobresaltado, viendo que arrojaban fuego dentro de su casa, despertó a su mujer y llevó una manta para apagar el fuego, mientras su esposa corría hacia la otra habitación. El hombre no terminó de apagar el fuego que una sombra, con clara forma de hombre, le dio un fuerte empellón, y antes de que él pudiera defenderse, brilló una espada que terminó en el pecho del padre de Agasha.

"¡Agasha, abuela, despierten!" Gritó la mujer, sacudiendo a ambas con fuerza. La anciana despertó pronto, alarmada por los gritos de desesperación de su nuera, además de los horribles gemidos que provenían de afuera. Agasha se aferró a su madre, todas temblaban de miedo, tenían que escapar.

"¡Por la ventana!" Gritó la anciana, a la que intentaron ayudar a salir primero, pero el mismo hombre que había matado al padre de la niña, venía hacia ellas con una horrible mueca de satisfacción en la cara. Las tres gritaron, el sujeto tomó de los cabellos a la madre de la niña, y le dio un puñetazo para desmayarla. Agasha se le tiró contra las piernas, pateándolo y golpeándolo con sus puños cerrados, aunque no hiciera mucho efecto al hombretón que tenía a su madre sobre un hombro cual saco de papas.

"Je, je, que tenemos aquí... tu valdrás mucho como esclava" Dijo el bandido una sonrisa predadora, la anciana, al oír eso, intentó defender a su nieta, pero el malvado hombre la vio venir y simplemente le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro, que la anciana cayó al suelo, y ya no se movió.

"¡Abuelaaaaa!" Gritó Agasha, con lágrimas de furia en sus ojos, el bandido tomó a la niña de los pelos y la sacó a rastras de la casa, que posteriormente fue prendida fuego. Agasha estaba en shock, había visto el cuerpo de su padre cuando salió, su abuela también estaba ya sin vida, su madre y ella eran las únicas de valor para ellos, así como otros niños y mujeres. Esa noche se los llevaron a todos, así como aparecieron y dejaron un reguero de sangre por su camino, desaparecieron antes del alba con su botín.

La mente de Agasha era un caos, ¿dónde estaban los santos del Santuario para protegerlos?¿qué acaso no era un pueblo seguro justo por su cercanía al mismo?. La pobre niña no encontraba respuesta, sólo desolación, muerte y caos a su alrededor. Rezaba porque los encontraran, oraba por un héroe que los salvara. Desafortunadamente, sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas por los dioses, que tan crueles pueden llegar a ser con el destino de los humanos a los que gobernaban.

"¡Camina!" Dijo unos de sus secuestradores, dándole un empellón a la pequeña. Agasha no emitía ni un sonido, iba caminando erguida e hiperventilando, sólo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas denunciaban lo triste y traicionada que se sentía. Su dolor era enorme, había perdido a la mitad de su familia en cuestión de horas, no sabía dónde estaba su madre, no sabía si volvería a casa, ni a donde la llevaban a ella y a los otros niños.

Cuando amanecía, llegaron a la orilla del mar, donde esperaban unos barcos, en estos transportaban a las personas que eran vendidas como esclavas, se las llevaban lejos del lugar de donde provenían, para que nadie los encontrara jamás.

El barco donde Agasha se encontraba era tan desagradable como sus asquerosos tripulantes, que miraban a las mujeres como si de un banquete se tratara, a los niños los pusieron en un reducido camarote bajo cubierta, donde apenas una ventana ojo de buey traía algo de aire. La mayoría estaba todavía en shock, otros lloraban y se abrazaban entre ellos. Dos de los desagradables tripulantes vinieron trayendo grilletes y cadenas, que les fueron puestos en sus muñecas y las cadenas los unían unos con otros. Cuando uno de ellos se acercó a Agasha, esta le arañó la cara, pateando y tratando de resistirse, lo que le valió una terrible bofetada, que la dejó medio atontada, y los grilletes fueron puestos en sus pequeñas muñecas. Era una pesadilla, se decía la pequeña a sí misma, pronto despertaría y todo sería como antes, hasta le contaría de esto a Albafika, seguro que su amigo le diría algo como que siempre la iría a rescatar, o algo parecido. Agasha al fin se quedó dormida en el frío y duro suelo, junto a otros niños.

-0-

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron en el horizonte, los cansados y asustados sobrevivientes al atraco terminaban de apagar el incendio. Los soldados del Santuario bajaron corriendo y dando la voz de alarma, para ver que podían hacer, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ayudar.

Lugonis despertó sobresaltado, algo no andaba bien, había una cierta agitación en el aire, cuando se levantó, miró que su discípulo estuviera tranquilo, la sangre de Lugonis casi había matado al pequeño Albafika, pero por ahora sobrevivía. Esperaba que lo lograra. El santo se puso su armadura y una capa y salió hacia los bordes del Santuario. Más grande fue su sorpresa al oler humo... y sangre. Lugonis abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aprensión y corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida hacia el pueblo de Rodorio. Lo que encontró casi lo deja de rodillas en el suelo. Había casas destruidas y quemadas, personas heridas, y muertas. Había demasiada sangre por todas partes. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

"¡¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?" Preguntó con enfado el santo a uno de los soldados, el pobre se sorprendió de ver quien estaba preguntándole.

"A-atacaron el pueblo, señor. Se llevaron a mujeres y niños, destruyeron y mataron a muchas personas... nadie supo nada de esto hasta el amanecer. No había guardias ayer a la noche de este lado" Dijo el soldado, profundamente apenado. Lugonis asintió, enseguida corrió hacia los otros soldados, dando órdenes y poniendo un poco de orden a tanto caos. El santo de Piscis temía lo peor: que la casa de la pequeña Agasha hubiera sido una de las tantas victimizadas. Para su honda pena, vio como sacaban los cuerpos del padre y la abuela de la niña, pero de la madre y de Agasha, ni rastros, debían de haber sido secuestradas. Debía informar al patriarca acerca de esto. Lo haría en cuanto hubiera dejado a alguien a cargo del lugar. No tenía idea como se lo diría a Albafika cuando el pequeño despertara.

**Les dije que se iba a poner feo u_u la cosa no va a pintar nada bueno de ahora en más. **

**y no, no pueden mandarme mails con ántrax XD, si no, no van a saber cómo termina todo! XD Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 05_

El barco donde se encontraba Agasha siguió por un par de días navegando a toda marcha, y el primer atisbo de tierra que vieron los niños, por lo poco que podían observar desde el ojo de buey, fueron unas pequeñas islas, llamadas islas Cicladas, donde anclaron por un breve tiempo, en ese momento, los mismos bandidos vinieron y eligieron algunos niños, les quitaron las pesadas cadenas, y se los llevaron. Agasha permanecía en silencio, no quería ser golpeada de nuevo si podía evitarlo, estaba mareada y casi no retenía la comida que le daban en el estómago. Estaban todos hacinados en ese horrendo camarote, la mayoría ya ni gastaba energías en llorar, ya no había lágrimas que derramar, ni nadie para escucharlas. Agasha estaba tendida en el suelo, otro niña de pelo negro y ojos azules le trataba de dar agua, pero ella apenas si movía los labios para beber. Sabía que si se debilitaba mucho, jamás podría escapar de allí. Aunque día a día, más lejos de su hogar, la esperanza de un rescate se le hacía cada vez más lejana.

Al anochecer, el barco volvió a zarpar, con destino al resto de las islas griegas.

-0-

Albafika se debatía en un sueño afiebrado, su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, el dolor era terrible. Lugonis lo vigilaba día y noche, esperando que el veneno no lo matara. El santo de Piscis miraba apesadumbrado a su pequeño discípulo, cuando despertara, no tenía idea de cómo iba a decirle lo que le ocurrió a la familia de Agasha. Ese día había ido enseguida a ver al patriarca Sage, para informarle de lo acontecido.

"Lo que me dices es terrible, Lugonis. Si bandidos de esta calaña se atrevieron a invadir un pueblo tan cercano al Santuario, no me quiero imaginar que otra clase de alimaña atraerá esta clase de publicidad..." Dijo pensativo Sage, mientras se masajeaba la frente con una mano.

"Patriarca, deberíamos enviar a algunos soldados con un santo para que los encuentren, estos sujetos seguirán con sus actos delictivos si no temen represalia alguna, debemos demostrarles que nadie puede atacar a un pueblo como Rodorio y salir indemne de eso" Agregó el santo de Piscis, sintiendo ira e impotencia. Sage suspiró, tendría que ver a quien tenía disponible para eso. Miró a Lugonis y le preguntó: ¿Tú no puedes liderar esta misión?

Lugonis negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

"No, patriarca, mi discípulo se encuentra con mucha fiebre, los Lazos Rojos es un ritual muy complejo de sobrellevar. Ojalá pudiera ir..." Expresó el santo dorado, Sage asintió, tendría que pensar en alguien más.

"Gracias por informarme, Lugonis, ve con Albafika, él te necesita" Lo despachó el patriarca, Lugonis se levantó y se marchó del salón del patriarca, con un corazón pesado por la desazón y la culpa de no poder moverse para ayudar.

-0-

Después de una semana, el barco por fin ancló en su destino final: Creta. Allí los niños fueron transportados por un contingente de rufianes, que lo empujaban para que salieron pronto a cubierta. El brillante sol hirió los ojos de todos, niños y mujeres. Agasha se puso como pudo un brazo delante de sus ojos, el pesado grillete y su estado de debilidad, no ayudaban en nada a la situación. Fueron bajados a trompicones por una rampa, no muy segura que digamos, y fueron subidos a carros tirados por bueyes. En cuanto Agasha se acostumbró a la luz, miró entre las mujeres, buscaba a su madre, pero no estaba entre las que habían bajado del barco. Agasha luchó con sus lágrimas una vez más, de seguro la habrían dejado en las otras islas. Su ánimo decayó aún más.

El viaje hacia el primer pueblo fue lento y tortuoso, los carros estaban desvencijados y crujían a cada paso que daban, los pozos en el camino no ayudaban al equilibrio de los esclavizados pueblerinos, Agasha cayó para un costado y, al no poder asirse de nada, se dio un fuerte golpe en la sien, donde un tajo hizo su aparición, sangrando profusamente. Uno de los hombres maldijo y la hizo sentar, haciendo que los otros niños se apretaran aún más entre ellos.

"¡Maldición!¡Estúpida cría!¡De nada me sirves si eres mercancía defectuosa!" le gritó el agrio sujeto, Agasha, muy mareada y dolorida, no le respondió, solamente soportó que le ataran un pañuelo no muy limpio alrededor de la cabeza. La única merced que pudo tener fue la de viajar el resto del camino sentada.

En el primer pueblo al que arribaron, se les dio una galleta dura y un jarro de agua para beber, todo antes de ponerlos en tarimas en lo que parecía ser un mercado, donde además de ropa, comida y otros menesteres, se vendían esclavos.

"¡Esclavos!¡Esclavos de primera calidad!¡Pasen y vean!" Gritaba un hombre bastante gordo y grasiento, con ralo cabello negro, sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban con codicia, deseaba obtener un buen dinero por estos esclavos. Agasha observó, con ojos opacos, a las personas que se detenían a mirar la mercancía, se sentía asqueada y repugnada. ¿Acaso no eran todos seres humanos?¿Por qué valían unos más que otros?

Un hombre de edad mediana miró con codicia a la niñas pequeñas, especialmente a una que estaba al lado de Agasha, que tenía brillantes ojos azules y cabello negro y lacio. Se acercó y tocó sus piernas y sus brazos. Agasha sentía pavor de que hiciera lo mismo con ella, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, y cuando tenía ese presentimiento, en general no fallaba. El hombretón gordo que los vendía se acercó amenamente.

"¿Cuanto por la niña?" Dijo en comprador.

"Vaya, señor, tiene buen ojo, esta es de las más bonitas, aunque esta esté vendada y herida superficialmente, también tiene bonitos ojos" Dijo el vendedor, señalando a Agasha, a la cual se le dilataron los ojos de espanto, el comprador la miró de arriba a abajo, sopesándola con la mirada. Agasha rogaba que no la encontrara adecuada.

"Le puedo hacer una oferta por ambas, si quiere"

"Umm, no sé, esta de ojos verdes me parece algo debilucha, no me servirá de mucho si muere" Dijo pensativo el perverso sujeto.

"250 dracmas por ambas" Propuso el gordo vendedor.

"Umm, es mucho... 150, y sólo quiero a la de ojos azules"

"160 y cerramos el trato"

"Bien, acepto" Y ambos de dieron la mano, el gordo dio la orden de que liberaran a la pequeña compañera de Agasha, que tembló de miedo. Agasha sintió profunda compasión por la otra niña, pero internamente agradeció a los dioses que ella no hubiera sido elegida esta vez.

Todo el día estuvieron parados en esos estantes inmundos, hasta que el bendito anochecer llegó. Agasha casi se cae de bruces por el agotamiento, lo que le valió un fuerte empellón, que la hizo caer al suelo y rasparse las rodillas y codos.

"¡Idiota!¡Deja de maltratar la mercancía, de nada nos sirve si no la podemos vender!" Dijo el obeso comerciante. Los llevaron a un establo, donde les dieron algo de sopa fría y aguada, era asquerosa pero era comida, y los dejaron para que durmieran.

-0-

Esta rutina se repitió de nuevo al otro día, pero esta vez los habían llevado a otro pueblo, y a otro, adentrándose cada vez más en la isla. Agasha seguía sin ser vendida, y parecía que el obeso hombre ya se estaba cansando de ella. Agasha lo miraba con el más puro odio, su desconfianza hacia los hombres se había vuelto muy aguda, los odiaba cada día más.

Por fin, en un pueblo más pequeño, rodeado de bosque, una anciana mujer se acercó al gordo y frustrado comerciante, habiendo mirado a Agasha de reojo, pareció convencida de llevársela con ella.

"¿Cuánto por la niña?" Dijo la anciana, Agasha la miró por debajo de las pestañas, asombrada de ver a una mujer comprando.

"Bien, unos 100 dracmas" Dijo el comerciante, feliz de poder sacarse a Agasha de encima.

"Es mucho, te daré 30" Retrucó la anciana, al obeso sujeto casi le da un infarto, pero se tranquilizó.

"80 dracmas"

"40 dracmas" El gordo se puso púrpura de enojo, pero accedió al final.

"Bien, 40 dracmas, vieja" La anciana lo observó y pagó la suma requerida, Agasha fue liberada de los horribles grilletes y sus muñecas fueron atadas con simples cuerdas, con una más larga que le fue entregada a la anciana mujer, que con una sonrisa desdentada saludó: "Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" y se retiró, con una agotada Agasha a la zaga.

-0-

Agasha observaba a la anciana mujer, que para sus años, andaba con agilidad por los escarpados caminos montañosos. Después de alejarse del pueblo, la anciana volteó su mirada hacia su nueva adquisición.

"Umm, veo que no te han tratado bien. No temas, no soy de las que gustan de torturar a sus esclavos. A decir verdad tu eres la primera que tengo" Dijo la mujer, sin obtener respuesta de Agasha.

"Bien. parece que no eres conversadora, al menos me gustaría saber tu nombre, si es que tienes uno" Volvió a decir la anciana, mirándola de reojo, viendo que Agasha no levantaba la vista del suelo. La mujer suspiró. Luego de un cuarto de hora más de caminata, ambas se detuvieron cerca de un río, en el cual la anciana decidió descansar.

"Nos detendremos aquí por un rato, te recomiendo que tomes agua, estás deshidratada por lo que puedo ver. Por cierto, mi nombre en Maeve." La niña seguía sin responder, pero lo que sí hizo fue tomar agua, arrodillada junto al río. Por un breve momento, Agasha sintió deseos de lanzarse a las oscuras aguas y sólo desaparecer, pero la cuerda todavía estaba en manos de su dueña, a la que miró de soslayo por primera vez. La mujer, viendo alguna respuesta de la niña, se sonrió. La pequeña estaba traumada, de eso no tenía duda, esperaba que ningún cerco la hubiera violado, sería más complicado lograr su cooperación si sus miedos la superaban. Al ver que su esclava miraba el río con atención, la anciana intuyó el deseo de la niña de escapar a nado o morir en el intento.

"Nadie vale la pena como para morir, pequeña. Te lo digo por experiencia. El odio y el deseo de revancha te pueden llevar lejos, tanto así como para destruir a los que te lastimaron." Comentó la anciana, quien de repente vio potencial en la niña. Agasha la miró con atención esta vez.

"Umm... te ofrezco un trato, si estás dispuesta a darme tu nombre y a escuchar" Agasha sopesó sus palabras por un minuto, y luego asintió.

"Agasha" Dijo la niña, esperando ver qué era lo que la anciana propondría.

"Bien, eso es un comienzo. Agasha, entonces. ¿qué edad tienes?"

"Siete"

"Bien, eres pequeña, pero no tanto como para no aprender lo que yo puedo enseñarte" Dijo la anciana pensativa.

"¿De qué trato hablaba?" Acometió Agasha, sintiéndose intranquila, ya que había aprendido de la manera difícil a desconfiar de todo y de todos.

"je je, bien, Agasha, como ves, soy vieja, y ya todo se me hace más complicado por mi avanzada edad. Mi oficio es de curandera, partera y preparadora de los más potentes venenos. Puedo tanto curar como traer la muerte a las personas" Empezó a decir la anciana, Agasha se había sentado enfrentándola, callada y atenta a cada palabra.

"El trato es el siguiente: Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo y aprendieras todo lo que yo sé, serás mis ojos, que ya están fallándome y mis oídos en el pueblo, para enterarme de lo que pasa. Te convertiré en una curandera, te haré inmune a nuestros propios venenos, además, sé que si te escapas, no podría ir detrás de ti, y necesito que alguien cuide de mi. No serás una esclava, de ahora en más, serás mi nieta. A cambio, cuando yo muera, serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida, regresar por donde viniste" Expuso Maeve. Agasha la escudriñó largamente con sus cansados ojos verdes, pensando con lentitud que era lo que le iba a responder.

"Si me quedo, no sería libre. Pero si me voy, no tengo hogar a donde regresar... quizás me atraparan de nuevo y tendría un destino peor... Me quedaré hasta tu muerte, y aprenderé todo lo que tengas para enseñarme, pero si me llegas a golpear, yo me iré" Dijo al fin Agasha, la anciana admiró el tremendo fuego que ardía en sus ojos, tanta valentía en un ser tan pequeño, sería buena en esto que aprendería, veía deseos de revancha también, pero dicen que todo llega a su tiempo, y sólo hay que sentarse a esperar, es destino a veces nos pone en lugares apretados y sin aire, pero siempre hay una grieta por donde poder salir.

Terminada la charla, la anciana se puso de pie, liberó a Agasha de la cuerda y ambas siguieron camino.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando llegaron a una cabaña escondida en medio del bosque, estaba muy bien mimetizada con las plantas a su alrededor. Agasha estaba exhausta, pero caminó el trecho que quedaba y entró detrás de Maeve a la cabaña. Adentro se podían ver muchos ramilletes de diferentes hierbas colgadas del techo, secándose. Además, había estantes repletos de vasijas y frascos con lo que parecían ser remedios, o venenos, que la anciana producía. Curiosamente había en cada uno etiquetas con letras en ellas. Maeve sabía escribir y leer por lo visto. Agasha apretó su rosa de ébano con fuerza. Lo había hecho incontables veces, le daba fuerzas para afrontar sus temores pensar que Albafika estaba en alguna parte, pensando en ella, que quizás quisiera rescatarla y no la encontrara.. ni la encontraría por mucho tiempo. Agasha sacudió su cabeza para espantar sus fantasmas y siguió observando el lugar. Habían dos ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, pero enseguida la anciana encendió un farol y una vela. Dejando a la vista más del lugar para los ansiosos ojos de la niña. La dejó acercarse al área que era la cocina, luego a donde preparaba sus mezclas.

"Este será tu hogar mientras yo viva, y lo heredarás cuando muera. Esta es la habitación principal, pero duermo en esta otra habitación más pequeña, aunque tu cama entrará perfectamente aquí" Dijo la anciana, mostrándole la habitación contigua a Agasha. La niña asintió. De repente, todo el cansancio, miedo y frustración, y sobretodo tristeza, la embargaron, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas, llorando y temblando, se sentía tan vacía y su corazón tan destrozado, que no podía controlar ya su cuerpo. Maeve suspiró, la pobre la había pasado mal, tomó una manta de la cama que le había destinado a Agasha, y la envolvió con ella, abrigándola. La pequeña sollozó por un largo rato, hasta que la venció el sueño. La anciana la llevó en vilo a su lecho y allí la dejó reposar por el resto de la noche.

**¡Argh! Se la estoy haciendo complicada a la pobre Agasha, prometo que en el próximo cap aparecerá Albafika XD Leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 06_

Después de casi dos semanas de luchar contra el veneno de su maestro, el pequeño Albafika entreabrió los ojos por primera vez, pero casi los volvió a cerrar por el destello de luz matinal que se filtraba por la ventana, por mínima que fuera, hería sus ojos, que hacía mucho que no veían la luz. El niño gimió, dolorido, sentía como si una montaña entera se le hubiera caído encima, cada músculo protestaba de dolor, parecía dolerle hasta el pelo.

Lugonis, que escuchó el suave gemido, enseguida se acercó a la cama de su discípulo, sus ojos se veían cansados y muy preocupados, pero una beta de alivio por fin se filtraba en su corazón: Albafika había despertado al fin.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeño?" Preguntó el santo de Piscis, tratando de semi incorporar al niño, y acercándole agua a los labios. Albafika bebió como si de eso dependiera su vida, y al terminar, giró sus azules ojos hacia su maestro, tratando de sonreír, pero le salió más una mueca dolorida que otra cosa.

"Me duele todo" Dijo Albafika con debilidad. Lugonis asintió, luego de pasarle una mano por los lacios mechones aguamarina, verificando que su fiebre hubiera bajado, que así era.

"Lo sé, todavía tu cuerpo combate los efectos del veneno, pero creo que si sobreviviste esta vez, la próxima no te hará tanto daño" Dijo Lugonis con renovada confianza. Albafika asintió, quería recuperarse pronto y poder ir a ver a su amiga Agasha cuanto antes. La echaba mucho de menos. ¿Sabría ella porqué no la había visitado aún?¿Estaría enfadada? Esperaba que no, sólo quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz otra vez... Deseaba de todo corazón que el veneno en su sangre no fuera a lastimarla en un futuro...

Al otro día, después de comer y haber seguido tomando agua para re hidratar su cuerpo, Albafika se levantó de su lecho, se dio un baño y se dirigió donde su maestro, deseaba ir a ver a Agasha cuanto antes.

"Maestro ¿Me da permiso para ir a visitar a Agasha?" Preguntó el pequeño aspirante a santo; Lugonis lo miró por un segundo y luego bajó la vista, sus hombros cayeron también de forma derrotada. A Albafika no le pasaron desapercibidos estos gestos, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa, maestro?" Lugonis, se sentó pesadamente en un banco e indicó a su discípulo que hiciera lo mismo. Albafika fue hacia el banco contrario y muy lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de su maestro, se sentó.

"Albafika... tengo algo que decirte, y no es bueno" Comenzó a explicar Lugonis, mesándose su largo cabello de forma inquieta. El ceño del niño se acentuó, aunque permaneció callado.

"Algo muy malo sucedió hace dos semanas, cuando estabas inconsciente. Una banda de bandidos atacó el pueblo, quemaron casas, mataron a muchas personas..." Al escuchar a su maestro, una sensación de desasosiego se fue filtrando insidiosamente en el corazón de Albafika, que empalideció de repente.

"Y se llevaron a mujeres y niños, de seguro para venderlos como esclavos. No había soldados esa noche vigilando el pueblo. El patriarca envió a algunos santos de plata a buscar a los que se llevaron, pero no dieron con nadie hasta ahora... y no creo que los vayan a encontrar... entre los niños que se llevaron, estaba Agasha" Terminó de relatar Lugonis, que no se atrevía a mirar de frente aún a su discípulo. Albafika parecía estar hecho de fino mármol blanco de tan pálido que estaba. No dijo una palabra, sólo se quedó allí sentado, mirando a su maestro sin verlo. Lugonis levantó la mirada y vio que por una de las pálidas mejillas, una lágrima caía. El pobre santo de Piscis sentía que se le rompía el corazón de ver sufrir a quien él consideraba su hijo además de sucesor. Se levantó y abrazó al niño, lo que hizo que Albafika empezara a sollozar con fuerza, abrazando el cuello de su maestro como si de eso dependiera su vida.

"Tranquilo, Albafika, tienes que ser fuerte, estoy seguro que una niña con tanto ímpetu no se doblegará tan fácilmente, estoy convencido de que tu camino y el de ella se cruzarán otra vez" Murmuraba el santo de Piscis, Albafika asintió, ya más calmado, y se juró a si mismo rescatar a Agasha algún día y proteger el pueblo de Rodorio de ahora en más. Nadie más atacaría a esa gente si de él dependía.

-0-

Un año después...

Una Agasha de casi nueve años iba tras la anciana Maeve con paso firme, pero casi no se escuchaban sus pisadas, pues había aprendido que un par de suaves botitas de cuero y tela eran menos ruidosas que las tradicionales sandalias. La niña crecía tanto física como intelectualmente bajo la estricta supervisión de la vieja curandera. Sabía lo que en el pueblo de decía de ellas: que eran brujas, que no eran de fiar. Pero al fin y al cabo, cuando de verdad necesitaban determinar una cura para tal o cual enfermedad, se veían forzados a acudir a ellas. Obviamente que Maeve había dejado bien en claro que era ella la que se acercaba al pueblo y no a la inversa, si necesitaban su ayuda, debían dejar un mensaje escrito o tres piedras apiladas dentro del hueco de un antiguo olivo que se encontraba a la vera del bosque circundante. Ese día, las dos iban a atender un parto, el primero de Agasha, y a comprar algunos víveres.

"Recuerdas bien el procedimiento ¿verdad?" Preguntó Maeve, Agasha asintió. La niña no hablaba mucho, sus ojos eran un pálido remedo de lo que fuesen vivaces ojos verdes, siempre llevaba encima, por razones de seguridad, un par de cuchillos que estaba aún aprendiendo a manejar. Sus ropas eran de oscuros tonos verdes y marrones, para confundirse entre la vegetación fácilmente, atrás habían quedado sus vestidos de colores más vivos. Toda ella era una sombra, Agasha no quería que la notaran, que ninguna persona se fijara en ella, especialmente ningún hombre. La anciana le había preguntado si la habían tocado de manera sexual, explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que eso conllevaba, y para su gran alivio, Agasha contestó que no le había pasado eso. Si de verdad la hubieran violado, la anciana lo averiguaría. Aunque sí la habían golpeado, y un frío resentimiento que rayaba con el odio más puro se escondía en las profundidades de sus ojos, cuando de hombres se trataba. La anciana, más por precaución, la había advertido duramente sobre lo malvados que eran los hombres y el daño que podían hacer, acrecentando el ya bien establecido rencor en la niña.

Esa mañana, la mujer que estaba en trabajo de parto desde la madrugada, se veía pálida y cansada. Maeve le explicaba a Agasha que era normal y que no en una mujer a punto de dar a luz. Esta en especial estaba teniendo problemas. El niño no estaba en posición. Agasha miraba con compasión a la pobre mujer, a la cual Maeve le había dado una hierbas para que se calmara y tuviera la fuerza suficiente para dar a luz.

"Agasha, ven acá. Pon tus manos en su vientre y siente al niño. Está mal ubicado. Su cabeza debería estar apuntando hacia abajo, no sus pies. Hay que darlo vuelta. Va a dolerle mucho" Explicaba la anciana, Agasha estaba atenta a todo. Enseguida, Maeve llamó a otras mujeres para que sostuvieran a la parturienta en la cama. Con manos expertas, y junto a Agasha que copiaba sus movimientos, lograron alinear al niño de forma correcta. Al cabo de dos horas, al fin el bebé nació. Era un robusto niño varón. El padre del mismo entró casi corriendo a ver a su primogénito. La pareja estaba tan contenta de que el martirio hubiera terminado que no sabían cómo agradecerle a la anciana curandera. Maeve sonrió, los partos eran sus favoritos, ya que traía una vida al mundo. El hombre tomó las manos de la anciana y las estrechó con fuerza, agradeciendo una y otra vez su ayuda, pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Agasha, la niña gritó y se alejó, mirando con miedo y repulsión al hombre. El aldeano no entendía que había pasado, pero Maeve conciliadoramente le palmeó el brazo y le dijo que Agasha no toleraba que la tocaran, un trauma reciente. Esto apaciguó al hombre, que volvió al lado de su esposa e hijo. Agasha se calmó y vio al pequeño retoño en brazos de su madre y suspiró satisfecha. Casi en un gesto inconsciente, estrechó en un puño la rosa de ébano que colgaba de su cuello. A veces sentía que el medallón tomaba una calidez sobrenatural cuando ella se encontraba en apuros de cualquier tipo, casi como queriendo consolarla. Agasha estaba agradecida por la pequeña merced de su existencia.

-0-

Albafika entrenaba duramente con su maestro, que lo guiaba para que se convirtiera en un poderoso santo que serviría a la diosa Atena lealmente. A veces por la noche recordaba a Agasha y rezaba a cualquier dios que lo escuchara por su bienestar. Estando acostado en su cama, cansado, mirando el techo de su habitación.

"Agasha, espérame, pronto te encontraré y te traeré a casa, aunque no pueda más que vigilarte de lejos, quiero verte a salvo y feliz" Murmuraba para sí mismo el pequeño como una letanía, deseando poder hacer algo por su adorada amiga.

_"Ojalá no te olvides de mi"_ Pensó el niño, y con esto en la mente, cerró sus cansados ojos y se durmió.

En Creta, la noche rodeaba al bosque haciéndolo un lugar lúgubre y oscuro. Pero Agasha había llegado a amar ese bosque, y no le temía en absoluto. Se encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas, mirando la luna y las estrellas. Maeve ya estaba durmiendo, así que ese breve tiempo lo tenía todo para ella misma. Estaba observando con detenimiento las constelaciones que su abuela le había enseñado, pero desde donde estaba, muchas no podía ver. Apretó su medallón, de oscura madera como la fría noche, estaba tratando de poner aún en orden sus pensamientos. Deseaba vengarse de aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo, deseaba que vinieran al pueblo sólo para poder envenenarlos. La anciana ya la estaba inmunizando a los primeros venenos, pero aún debía aprender mucho. Detestaba a los hombres, jamás dejaría que la tocaran de la manera que Maeve había dicho que hacían, era inmundo. De sólo pensarlo se sentía asqueada. Para colmo, su rencor también se extendía hacia aquellos a los que había adorado de niña: los santos de Atena. ¿Dónde demonios habían estado cuando el pueblo los necesitaba? ¿¡Dónde? Los habían dejado a merced de unos asesinos, jamás los habían buscado. Nadie fue en rescate de su pobre madre... ni de ella misma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con lágrimas incipientes, pero Agasha se negaba a llorar de nuevo. Frunciendo el seño en señal de enojo, se frotó los ojos y se levantó del banco desde donde veía las estrellas, y, con un último suspiro de enfado, se fue a acostar. jamás volvió a derramar una lágrima hasta la fecha.

-0-

Después de que Agasha cumpliera los diez años, los extraños sueños comenzaron. Sueños que, según la anciana Maeve pudo corroborar, predecían catástrofes antes de que ocurrieran. Agasha era un oráculo. Esa información era mejor mantenerla en secreto.

"Agasha, quiero que escribas lo que ves en tus sueños, por muy terrible que parezcan las cosas que ves. ¡Pero nunca digas a nadie lo que sabes! La gente no te dejaría en paz." Dijo Maeve sabiamente. Agasha asintió. Redactando lo que le había contado a Maeve. Con once años, la niña había predicho una inundación y un derrumbe en una mina cerca del pueblo.

"¿Por qué yo, Maeve? Los dioses se siguen ensañando conmigo" Dijo una frustrada Agasha, que terminando de escribir su último sueño, lo había dejado de lado como si de una serpiente se tratara. La anciana asintió.

"A veces no entendemos los designios divinos, pero cuídate de ofender a algún dios, en especial a la diosa Gaia, que es la que nos da nuestras hierbas, o la diosa Artemisa, que es la que cuida de las doncellas como tú, además de que su pálida luz nocturna brinda a las plantas propiedades especiales. No te quejes de tu destino, que podría ser peor" Agregó la curandera, mientras machacaba hierbas frescas en un cuenco. Agasha resopló, pero esa fue la única muestra de rebeldía ante las circunstancias. Arremangándose el vestido, la niña se unió a la anciana en su tarea.

"Y no te preocupes tanto, en cuanto pierdas tu virginidad, tu don también desaparecerá" Agregó la anciana, mirando la reacción de Agasha de reojo. Agasha enrojeció de furia.

"¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero seguir viendo catástrofes hasta el día del juicio final antes de dejarme tocar por uno de esos simios!" Exclamó la chica, logrando que Maeve lanzara una carcajada ante Agasha, que personificaba a la indignación en toda su gloria. La chica resolló y murmurando maldiciones en contra de toda la población masculina, atacó las machacadas hierbas con redoblada fuerza.

**Si, ya sé, no se ve mucho avance por ahora en la historia, pero este cap es más de transición que otra cosa. Necesitaba explicar algunos puntos y desarrollar un poco la forma de ser de Agasha para que se entienda lo que va a pasar más adelante. **

**¡Mil gracias a los que leen esta historia y a los que religiosamente me dejan reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 07_

Diez años después...

Agasha, ahora una muchacha de diecinueve años, caminaba con la ligereza de una ninfa entre la espesura del bosque donde vivía. En vez de llevar una canasta, que era lo usual, esa mañana algo le había dicho que en vez de eso, trajera consigo una especie de bolso que ella misma se había tejido; era delgado y aplanado cuando estaba vacío, pero podía contener bastantes hierbas en este, era del mismo color que la capa con capucha de la chica, verde musgo, perfecto para no ser visto con facilidad. Además de eso, llevaba unas tiras que permitían que la muchacha de lo colgara de forma cruzada a la espalda, así no sería impedimento alguno para su andar. Agasha caminaba atenta, pero no tanto como era usual. Su anciana mentora, Maeve, había fallecido dos meses antes, dejándole todo lo que tenía a su joven pupila. La muchacha la extrañaba horrores, había llegado a amar a la anciana y sabia mujer tanto como si fuera su propia abuela. La noche en que murió, Agasha había derramado por primera vez en años, lágrimas de verdadero dolor. También esa noche, las pesadillas comenzaron. Pero Agasha sabía que no eran sólo pesadillas, si no premoniciones, horribles y lúgubres atisbos del futuro, que no pintaba para nada bien.

Sus pesadillas a veces parecían un rompecabezas que se iba armando noche a noche. Primero eran extrañas y demoníacas criaturas, con horribles y estridentes voces, que parecían saltar sobre oscuras llamas; luego esas oscuras entidades tomaron forma humanoide, siendo sus armaduras oscuras y retorcidas. Al fin lo peor: pueblos y pueblos de personas arrasados por estas temibles apariciones del averno, que cada día engullían a más y más humanos, detrás de ellos, el titiritero infernal, una figura de ojos plateados y largo cabello negro, que extendía sus garras hacia el sol, tornándolo tan negro como la densa noche. Curiosamente, estaba rodeado de inmóviles ángeles. Agasha escribía sus sueños con detalle, presentía que eran importantes y que no podría mantenerse callada esta vez. Para colmo, su precioso medallón parecía quemar en su pecho cada vez que despertaba de sus pesadillas. Nunca había hecho eso sólo por un sueño. La preocupaba, porque cuando quemaba, significaba peligro.

La joven curandera suspiró, cortando con una de sus afiladas navajas las plantas que necesitaba. Estas eran para crear un veneno muy fuerte. Aunque ella estaba inmunizada a muchísimos venenos, eran buena salvaguarda para su hogar, ponía trampas con dardos embadurnados en potentes venenos, no deseaba que nadie se acercara. Recordaba la vez que, aun estando Maeve con vida, un hombre había logrado dar con su cabaña. Ese día había quedado grabado en la mente de Agasha como si fuera ayer: El sujeto venía con intenciones de divulgar su locación. Todos en el pueblo se cuidaban de no tratar de encontrarlas, ya que no regresaban. Este no fue la excepción.

Agasha recordaba que ese terrible día, la anciana estaba sola en casa, ya que Agasha había salido a darse un baño en el arroyo cercano. El intruso primero había visto la cabaña, pero luego decidió hacerse con Agasha primero, luego con la vieja.

Bajó la colina que escondía el arroyo, viendo a una muchachita muy hermosa bañándose desnuda en el agua. El forastero sonrió con lascivia, después de todo, se podría divertir un rato.

Agasha estaba enjuagándose el cabello cuando su medallón comenzó a arder como fuego: algo andaba mal. La chica hizo como si nada, y se adentró más profundamente en el agua, cerca de la otra orilla. De pronto el acechante extraño se acercó al arroyo con paso seguro. Era un ser el triple de grande que la joven, alto y robusto, con pelo negro y sucio. Sus pequeños ojos parecían negras canicas brillando con malicia. Agasha no indicó nervios, no dejó que su cuerpo la traicionara comenzando a temblar. Con quince años, era rápida y astuta, y muy desconfiada. Podía oler que era lo que esa basura quería de ella, y prefería morir antes que dejar que le tocara un pelo.

"Je je, ven aquí, niña. No me hagas ir a por ti, o lo lamentarás" Dijo sonriendo de manera espeluznante. El hombre parecía un tiburón viendo una jugosa presa ante sí. Agasha, con una valentía inusitada, le sonrió con sorna.

"¿Estás ebrio o qué? No iría contigo ni en un millón de años, asquerosa rata. Y creo que estoy insultando a las ratas al compararlas con un ser tan repugnante" Dijo con claro desagrado Agasha, mirando al sujeto de arriba a abajo con asco y desprecio.

"¡Tú te lo buscaste, bruja!" Dijo él, y se abalanzó al agua. Agasha, ni lenta ni perezosa, tomó el cuchillo que tenía oculto bajo el agua, esperando el momento, cuando el hombre nadó lo suficientemente cerca, Agasha esgrimió su letal compañero, fallando por poco el cuello, pero dejándole tremendo tajo en la mandíbula. El hombre pegó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, llevándose la mano a su rostro. La chica aprovechó su distracción y salió corriendo fuera del agua y hacia su ropa, que no se puso, si no que huyó hacia la cabaña. Sabía que allí estaría segura.

El hombretón salió del agua al fin, maldiciendo, y corrió tras la joven con furia vengadora. Agasha se detuvo en seco y viró, escondiendo su mojada persona detrás de un árbol y muchos densos arbustos, donde al menos se tiró su verde capa encima. Vio pasar a su atacante por al lado, sin siquiera verla. Pero iba directo hacia la cabaña. Agasha temblaba ahora, había estado demasiado cerca de ser brutalmente violada y asesinada. Un poco más lejos escuchó al fin un grito del hombre, el cual había sido atacado por dardos venenosos, sólo era cuestión de minutos y estaría muerto. De todas formas, la chica terminó de vestirse, y con lento paso, se acercó a la cabaña. Maeve miraba desde adentro al extraño, viendo como se retorcía en el suelo. Tiraba espuma por la boca, su vida terminaría en unos segundos. Agasha observó la espeluznante escena, nunca había visto ese veneno en acción hasta ahora, y era terrible. La anciana salió de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia su pupila. Agasha no sintió cuando Maeve la tomó del brazo y la llevó adentro. Tarde ese día enterrarían entre las dos al incauto intruso.

Agasha sacudió la cabeza, ese incidente había logrado acrecentar más aún su desconfianza hacia las personas, para colmo, ahora estaba sola en el mundo. Se había cuidado de que nadie en el pueblo supiera que Maeve estaba muerta, ese año la anciana había enviado siempre a Agasha sola al poblado, ya que le era muy agotador caminar esa distancia. La chica suspiró, se levantó de su posición acuclillada, y se dirigió al pueblo.

-0-

Santuario de Atena...

El patriarca Sage estaba caminado de un lado al otro, preocupado en demasía. Los Espectros de Hades estaban empezando a manifestarse con más asiduidad. No le gustaba. Para colmo, era complicado saber donde aparecerían, no sin antes conocer de los asesinatos que se sucedían en esos lugares. Sage al final se sentó pesadamente en su trono, frotando sus dedos sobre su frente, un inminente dolor de cabeza en puertas de aparecer.

En eso, entra al recinto uno de los santos dorados, Manigoldo de Cáncer, que venía caminando con su característica liviandad, y una sonrisa medio torcida en sus labios. El patriarca deseaba verlo y tenía curiosidad de saber para qué.

"Manigoldo de Cáncer presente, señor" Dijo el santo peli azul, arrodillándose frente al patriarca. Sage asintió, mirando desde debajo de su mano al joven y esquivo santo.

"Manigoldo, sabes bien que los Espectros han estado haciendo estragos por doquier, pero lo que no sabemos en donde van a atacar al día siguiente... Necesitamos un oráculo" Aseveró el patriarca, parándose de vuelta. Manigoldo arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Las doncellas oráculo no crecían en los árboles.

"¿Sabe de alguna gran maestro?" Inquirió Cáncer, presintiendo que por eso había sido llamado. Sage asintió.

"Tengo la sospecha que hay una en la isla de Creta. Las estrellas predijeron que allí se oculta un oráculo. Y en oculta voy a hacer énfasis: no va a ser fácil encontrarla" Respondió Sage, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Manigoldo observó que el viejo patriarca se veía un poco descorazonado.

"Supongo que quiere que vaya a buscarla ¿no? Genial" Dijo el santo, y lo último lo dijo más bajo; no lo ponía a saltar de felicidad esa misión en especial, sería total y completamente ABURRIDA. Sage sonrió ante la mueca de Manigoldo, pero de todas maneras lo enviaría... pero no solo.

"Bueno, si no quieres ir, enviaré a Piscis solamente. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, ya que temo que puede que este oráculo se defienda. Y tú francamente la asustarías, además es sólo una chica, no sería gran reto para Piscis, pero quizás si para ti" Dijo el astuto patriarca, sabía que si desafiaba a Manigoldo, este caería e iría también.

"Con su debido respeto, patriarca, ninguna niña se opondría a venir si se la persuade para eso... y como que a la rosa con patas le da pavor tocar a nadie, y creo que va haber un par de metros de soga y una mordaza en el medio para traerla... por las buenas por supuesto" Dijo Cáncer, como de pasada. Bingo.

"¡Vaya! ¿Aceptas ir entonces?" Dijo Sage, conteniendo una carcajada.

"Claro, no puedo dejar a Piscis lidiar con otro ser humano, estoy seguro de que va a ser él el que salga corriendo de la muchacha" Contestó Manigoldo, poniéndose de pie.

"Así que soy yo el que saldrá corriendo ¿verdad? Curioso, no veo que tú seas más sociable que yo, Manigoldo, prefieres andar con muertos si mal no recuerdo" Dijo Albafika de Piscis, haciendo acto de presencia. Se arrodilló ante el patriarca y miró de lado a Cáncer de muy mala forma. Manigoldo sonrió de manera sádica y se encogió de hombros. Sage sólo movió la cabeza, suspirando. Esperaba que llegaran en un pedazo a Creta.

-0-

Al otro día, ambos santos dorados se encontraban en el muelle, abordarían uno de los barcos mercantiles que tenía como destino casi directo a la isla de Creta, y habían tenido suerte, ya que este se había retrasado porque faltaba mercadería, si no tendrían que haber esperado a la próxima semana, y el asunto era bastante imperante, necesitaban al oráculo.

"Es ese, Manigoldo. Vamos" Dijo Albafika indicando con un dedo al barco de mediano porte, el otro santo miraba con recelo el barco, pero de todas formas siguió a su compañero. Ambos jóvenes iban de civil con sus armaduras en las cajas que portaban a la espalda. En cuanto llegaron a la rampa, el capitán del mismo los saludó cortésmente, y, después de mostrar sus papeles, ambos hombres abordaron sin más demora la nave. Enseguida uno de los marineros los guió hacia el pequeño camarote que se les había destinado. En realidad parecía pequeño, pero era porque tenía algunas mercancías en este. Albafika notó barriles atados para que no se movieran, cajas y alfombras arroyadas. Le echó una mirada de costado a su compañero, que se veía un poco inquieto. Quizás no le gustaban los espacios cerrados.

"Si quieres puedes subir a cubierta, aunque parece que va a llover" Comentó el santo de Piscis, mirando una de las alfombras más detenidamente. Manigoldo resopló.

"Naa, creo que por ahora me quedaré aquí... Aunque tú eres el problemático con la cercanía de otras personas, pez" Le contestó Manigoldo, dejando su armadura a un costado de su camastro. Albafika frunció el ceño. Estaba hartándose de que le lo llamara por cualquier nombre menos el de él.

"Tengo nombre, sabes. Es Albafika, Al-ba-fi-ka. No es tan complicado, hasta tú lo puedes pronunciar, Manigoldo. Y si tengo 'problemas' con la cercanía de otras personas, es porque no quiero lastimar a nadie con mi veneno..."

"Feh, eso es una excusa poco fiable, el problema es que tu eres el que no quiere acercarse a nadie porque eres un lobo solitario, eso sí lo puedo entender, yo soy parecido" Le contestó el santo de Cáncer, sonriendo ampliamente. Albafika decidió dejar ir la conversación o terminarían discutiendo; sólo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su camastro.

En cuanto el barco se puso en marcha, el joven santo de Piscis notó que su compañero se ponía pálido, levantó una fina ceja, pero Manigoldo no captó la indirecta pregunta. No pasaron más de dos hora, y el pobre santo de Cáncer deseaba estar muerto, estaba tan pálido que su piel tenía un tinte verdoso. Albafika intuyó que Manigoldo tenía poco espíritu de marinero y estaba mareado, con el tiempo se le pasaría...

Hacia media tarde, Manigoldo había ya vomitado hasta el almuerzo del día anterior, Albafika de verdad estaba sorprendido, a él no le afectaba el trasladarse en barco, es más, le gustaba más que ir por tierra. Pero parecía no ser el caso de su compañero.

"Manigoldo, si tanto te enferma ir en barco, ¿por qué no le pediste al patriarca que enviara a alguien más?" Acotó Piscis, retorciendo un pañuelo en el cuenco de agua fresca y poniéndoselo al otro joven en la frente.

"N-nadie te p-pidió opinión n-niño bonito" Dijo débilmente el enfermo muchacho, que al minuto siguiente estaba otra vez con arcadas y con su cabeza sobre un balde. Albafika suspiró, estaba seguro que el muy idiota era tan orgullo que prefería morir a admitir que tenía alguna debilidad.

En los dos día y medio que duró el viaje, Albafika se dedicó a atender a Manigoldo, intentando que no se deshidratara, ni hablar de comer, el pobre santo no retenía ni una galleta seca en el estómago. Al mediodía del tercer día de viaje, ambos santos escucharon el grito de "¡Creta a la vista!" Ese era el más maravilloso de los anuncios... para ambos.

-0-

Los aldeanos se fueron congregando alrededor de los barcos que iban arribando al puerto, algunos para ser contratados como mano de obra, otros para regatear las mercancías y conseguir las mejores antes de que llegaran al pueblo, y otros simplemente recibían a conocidos o familiares que venían por vía marítima. Entre los pasajeros que bajaron se destacaban un singular par de hombres jóvenes, uno de largo cabello aguamarina y extremadamente apuesto, el otro, si bien atractivo, estaba tan demacrado que apenas si se sostenía en pie, y eso sólo gracias a que su compañero lo estaba ayudando.

Albafika miró todo a su alrededor con atención, memorizando el lugar, hábito que tenía siempre que llegaba a un sitio nuevo. Pero el preguntar por una casa de huéspedes se le hacía complicado con Manigoldo medio muerto encima de él. Tenía uno de los brazos del santo de Cáncer por el cuello, mientras que él mismo lo agarraba por la cintura, sin eso, Manigoldo se iría de bruces al piso, cosa que el joven santo sabía que el otro no apreciaría.

"Err, disculpe, ¿sabe de una casa de huéspedes recomendable en el pueblo? Mi compañero necesita descansar con urgencia" Inquirió Albafika a uno de los tanto comerciantes que estaban pujando por la mercadería. El hombre miró de arriba a abajo a ambos hombres, como sopesando que decir.

"Bueno, hay una muy buena a cinco casas de la entrada del pueblo, verán que tiene un letrero que dice 'El Viejo Pescador', allí puede que encuentren una habitación" Al fin dijo el hombre, luego de indicarles, siguió con sus regateos. Albafika le dio las gracias y con lentitud, se desplazó hacia el centro del pueblo, y posiblemente una cama para Manigoldo.

-0-

"¡Rayos! Sabía que no debía haber venido hoy" Musitó para sí misma Agasha, mientras miraba de reojo al cúmulo de gente aglutinada en el puerto. De seguro habían llegado barcos, y con ellos forasteros y mercadería. La muchacha no podía dejar de ver con recelo el medio con el que había sido secuestrada, no quería estar cerca por si traían esclavos, porque sabía que cometería una tontería, como querer matar a los comerciantes de esclavos.

Estaba como de costumbre comprando provisiones, cambiándolas por sus preciadas hierbas y remedios. Su vestimenta nunca variaba, un vestido marrón oscuro, botitas de piel y una larga y gruesa capa verde musgo con capucha, la cual rara vez se bajaba.

Pasaba cual sombra a través de la muchedumbre, podía observar que algunos marinos entraban en las tabernas, otros eran recibidos por sus esposas. Agasha entró finalmente a un negocio de telas, necesitaba algunas nuevas para confeccionar ropa más abrigada para el invierno.

-0-

Por otro lado, Albafika había por fin llegado a la casa de huéspedes, en el cual, gracias a los dioses, pudo conseguir una habitación para ambos, ya que no había más. El santo pagó en silencio el día de adelanto que pedían, mientras dejaba a Manigoldo en una silla que tan amablemente le habían proporcionado.

"Juh, veo que su amigo tiene mal de marino de tierra" Comentó jovialmente el mesonero, un hombre robusto y gordo, con densa cabellera castaña y risueños ojos marrones. Miraba con asombro al muchacho que tenía delante. Era francamente digno de ser llamado hermoso. Aunque la mirada que el aludido Adonis le lanzó al hombretón por su comentario, lo hizo removerse un poco sobre sus pies. ¿Cómo era posible que unos ojos tan bellos pudieran parecer tan mortíferos? Y eso era porque Albafika estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor, y no era conveniente acercarse al santo de Piscis cuando eso sucedía.

"No se siente bien, eso es todo" Contestó el joven, lanzando una mirada algo preocupada a Manigoldo, que no había dicho una palabra desde que bajaron del barco.

"Bueno, señor, si me permite una sugerencia, quizás debería preguntarle a la joven curandera del pueblo. Es muy buena en lo que hace, tiene que estar por venir a traerme unos remedios que le encargué, si quiere puede preguntarle a ella que darle a su amigo para que se recupere más rápido" Ofreció el mesonero, rascándose la nuca en gesto nervioso. Albafika asintió, no era mala idea. Un niño de unos diez años les indicó que lo siguieran hasta el cuarto que estaba asignado para ellos. El santo de Piscis tomo a Manigoldo y enfiló tras el niño.

-0-

Agasha suspiró, deseaba abandonar de inmediato el pueblo, había logrado comprar las telas, y dejar un manuscrito con un detallado informe sobre la calamidad que se avecinaba en la parte de atrás de la casa del jefe del pueblo. Por suerte, no era este pueblo, si no uno vecino, el que estaba en peligro. La chica ya no podía guardarse más para sí misma su conocimiento, pero eso no indicaba que tuviera que divulgar quien era el autor de dichos escritos. Sólo le quedaba pasar por el mesón a dejar unas hierbas medicinales y eso era todo por ese día. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, enfiló para la casa de huéspedes.

"¿Ha llegado ya la curandera?" Inquirió Albafika al mesonero, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

"Ya debe estar por llegar, no se preocupe" Lo alentó el hombre, Albafika suspiró, estaba cansado, hambriento y deseaba más que nada terminar con su misión lo antes posible.

"Dígame, ¿hay alguna doncella en este pueblo que puede ser sospechosa de tener visiones del futuro o predicciones de alguna clase, un oráculo?" Indagó el santo, el mesonero se quedó pensativo, era una pregunta extraña.

"Bueno, no que yo sepa... más bien, han estado apareciendo unos manuscritos con extrañas predicciones en la casa del jefe del pueblo. Pero no sabemos quién los dejó allí. ¿Cuál es su interés, joven?" Contestó el afable hombre, ahora más intrigado aún por sus inusuales huéspedes.

"Soy un enviado del santuario de Atena, se nos ha revelado que aquí hay un oráculo, la diosa Atena necesita de sus servicios" Explicó Albafika. El mesonero quedó con la mandíbula colgando de la sorpresa.

"¿Es usted un santo?" Preguntó el mesonero, no saliendo de su estupor, Albafika asintió, de que servía ocultarlo, quizás así encontraría más rápidamente a la muchacha.

En ese momento, Agasha entró en el mesón, haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta de entrada. Lo primero que la chica notó fue la espalda de un hombre alto y de amplios hombros, semi ocultos por una cascada de la más hermosa cabellera aguamarina que hubiera visto en su vida. Se quedó de piedra en la puerta, no sabiendo si acercarse al mesonero a entregarle sus cosas o no. Pero no se le dio la oportunidad de dudar por mucho tiempo.

"¡Ah!¡Al fin, muchacha! Este señor aquí requiere de tus servicios" Indicó el hombre, en eso Albafika se giró a ver a la recién llegada...

**¡Ja ja ja! ¡cliffy! Sorry, pero por hoy es todo lo que voy a escribir, y tienen suerte que lo suba hoy el cap, ya que mi papá acaparó mi PC por casi media tarde y no podía terminar de redactar el cap (thank you daddy ¬ ¬ ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

Bueno, como estoy benévola XDDD, y terminé de escribir el cap, lo subo antes _n

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 08_

Albafika se quedó observando a la recién llegada con apenas la mínima curiosidad, la chica parecía ser realmente muy joven para ser una curandera, pero quien era él para decir lo contrario; si había alguien que fuera consciente de que las apariencias engañan, ese era el santo de Piscis.

Agasha por su parte miró con sorpresa el rostro del muchacho, decir que era demasiado bello para pertenecerle a un hombre era sobre entendido. Pero había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, aunque lejano, pero al mismo tiempo la instaba a desconfiar; el muchacho parecía estar envuelto en un aura que decía a las claras 'peligro'. Por fin, después de dudar por un momento, la chica dio unos pasos hacia el mesonero, dando un amplio rodeo alrededor de Albafika. Esto sorprendió al santo, ya que por desgracia el tendía a atraer a las personas, no a alejarlas. La chica parecía vibrar con una energía especial, Albafika no lograba identificar qué era lo que le instaba a no poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Agasha se removió bajo su capa de manera intranquila, sacó de su bolso los paquetes con las hierbas medicinales para el dueño del lugar, siempre en silencio.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Mi esposa te lo agradecerá. Aquí tienes el dinero acordado. Además te conseguí un cliente, aquí el señor tiene a su compañero algo enfermo, desea contratar tus servicios" Dijo alegremente el hombretón, mirando de reojo a la chica, que mantenía su cabeza gacha bajo la capucha de su verde capa. La chica asintió en silencio, girando su cabeza hacia Albafika.

"¿Qué le sucede a su amigo, señor?" Preguntó con suave voz Agasha, por primera vez dando a entender que sabía que el muchacho estaba a su lado. Albafika la miraba transidamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, por primera vez en su vida sentía el poderoso impulso de querer tocar a otro ser humano. ¿Qué tenía esa simple y tranquila chiquilla que lo tenía hipnotizado?

"¿Señor?" Reiteró Agasha, frunciendo el seño bajo la capucha. Albafika negó con la cabeza para poder despabilarse y suspiró.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa" Se excusó "Mi compañero se mareó mucho durante nuestro viaje en barco, y le está costando recuperarse y mantener comida en el estómago" Explicó al fin el santo de Piscis. Agasha asintió. Era un mal bastante común, siempre traía hierbas para cosas como esas.

"¿Quieres verlo?" Preguntó Albafika. Agasha asintió, mejor ver cuál era el daño antes de darle nada. Albafika se volteó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, esperando que la chica lo siguiera, que así fue. Ambos entraron y vieron a Manigoldo sentado en la cama. Se veía un poco mejor ahora que estaba fuera del barco.

"Manigoldo, la señorita es la curandera del pueblo, quiere ver cómo estás y si necesitas alguna cosa para terminar de recuperarte" Explicó el santo, el otro miró de forma poco amigable a su compañero, él no necesitaba que nadie lo anduviera cuidando como bebé.

"No necesito nada, que se vaya" Acotó agriamente el santo del cangrejo, mirando de soslayo a la joven. No era gran cosa, y esa capa la opacaba terriblemente.

"No me importa lo que quieras o no, Manigoldo, yo no pienso cuidar más de ti, menos si no te dejas revisar por la muchacha" Contestó Albafika, regresando su mal humor anterior, el cual había sido olvidado en presencia de la chica. En eso Agasha sonrió con sorna; sabía que los hombres eran estúpidos y vanidosos, pero el peli azul ese de mirada peligrosa se llevaba las palmas hoy.

"No está tan mal si se comporta así" acotó Agasha, que se le acercó y lo miró un poco más de cerca. Era apuesto de una manera ruda, y también tenía un aura de peligro, que no era tan sutil como la del otro. Ambos formaban una pareja bastante singular, de seguro serían la comidilla del pueblo.

"Debe tomar esto antes de las comidas, es bastante fuerte, sólo use una cucharadita en una taza de agua hervida. Que lo beba por un par de días y estará bien" Indicó la joven, dándole de su bolso el paquetito a Albafika, que estiró una mano para tomarlo. Los dedos de ambos apenas si se rozaron, pero fue como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara. Tanto así que ambos sacaron tan rápido las manos que el paquete cayó al suelo. Albafika enseguida lo recogió.

"Lo siento, estoy algo cansado" Musitó el joven santo, con una sonrisa un poco forzada, se sentía de repente tenso, y no sabía el porqué. Agasha asintió, de repente sintiendo su medallón entibiarse de forma extraña. Sólo se volvía tibio si ella estaba triste o dolida, nunca en presencia de nadie.

"N-no pasa nada... debo irme" Contestó ella de forma apresurada, enfilando para la puerta y saliendo con rapidez sin mirar atrás. Albafika salió de su estupor y lanzó el paquetito a Manigoldo, casi corriendo detrás de la muchacha. Más cuando llegó al salón principal, la joven había desaparecido.

Agasha casi corría en su prisa por perder de vista el mesón... y al joven de cabellos aguamarina. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho; se sentía mareada y anonadada por su comportamiento tan nervioso. Ella JAMAS perdía la compostura. Era un mecanismo de defensa, si la veían débil, sería presa fácil.

La noche casi había caído del todo en el apacible pueblo, las últimas personas estaban ya cerrando sus locales y regresando a casa de los campos. Agasha aún seguía pensando en el muchacho, no podía sacárselo de la mente, parecía una sombra que se negaba a abandonarla. Tan ensimismada estaba que se había olvidado de estar alerta por cualquier atisbo de peligro. Un par de marinos que salían de una de las tantas tabernas atisbaron una delicada criatura alejándose del pueblo hacia el bosque. Ambos se codearon y la siguieron.

"Oye, cariño, ¿por qué la prisa?" Dijo uno de ellos, tomando a Agasha por el brazo, la joven pegó un gritito de susto, no pudiendo creer su mala suerte. Cuando iba a decirles que la dejaran en paz, su visión pareció nublarse, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su mirada se volvió distante. Estaba viendo más allá de su realidad, por primera vez sin que este fuera un sueño. Veía un pueblo, lleno de personas preocupadas, una aura roja se veía a lo lejos, el sonido de una batalla. Un horroroso demonio venía hacia los aldeanos destruyendo todo a su paso. Luego nada, el vacío. Cuando Agasha volvió en sí, ambos hombres la estaban manoseando, opinando sobre la docilidad de la muchacha. Su capucha estaba baja, estaba tendida en el suelo. Uno del los brabucones le estaba subiendo la falda. En eso, la chica reaccionó, dándole tremenda patada en la mandíbula, y al otro un codazo en la nariz. Ambos gritaron de dolor, quitándose de encima de ella. Agasha, ni lenta ni perezosa, sacó su cuchillo más afilado, saltando sobre sus pies cual ligera gacela. Ambos hombres se recuperaron en un momento, cuando vieron el brillo afilado del arma de la chica. Los tres se miraban para ver que iba a hacer el otro. De repente se escuchó unas palmas que aplaudían. Agasha se espantó, no estaban solos, tendría que luchar o morir en el intento por escapar. Serían tres contra una... no era una pelea justa en absoluto. De repente, una figura saltó de un árbol cercano. Era imponente. Su dorada armadura brillaba con los tenues rayos de luna, su capa blanca destacaba contra la oscuridad del bosque circundante.

"Bravo, que valientes son. Dos hombres contra una muchachita... que los dejó muy mal parados. Acéptenlo, perdieron, Ahora retírense antes de que cambie de opinión y los use de blanco para mis rosas envenenadas. Les advierto que estoy de muy mal humor" Al fin habló Albafika, cruzándose de brazos y congelando a los dos incautos marinos con la mirada, había dicho lo último con una voz cargada de desprecio. Ambos hombres levantaron las manos en señal de paz y se retiraron. Pero para infinita desazón de Albafika, su misteriosa doncella había vuelto a desaparecer. Alguien iba a morir si se acercaba al irritado santo de Piscis, que rechinaba los dientes, masajeándose la frente para no empezar a maldecir a la nada. Nada le salía bien desde que había partido del Santuario, nunca debió aceptar esta misión, jamás debió haber salido de su templo hace tres días, debería estar plantando sus rosas letales para proteger al pueblo, debería... y la lista seguía, siendo murmurada ferozmente en voz baja por el pobre santo de Piscis, mientras se adentraba en el bosque tratando de seguirle el rastro a la chica.

-0-

Agasha se movía sin hacer un sonido por la espesa arboleda, sabía que estaba siendo seguida por alguien; para colmo, ese alguien era un condenado santo de Atena, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno dorado. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía!¿Qué rayos había hecho para atraer su atención? No confiaba en los santos, aunque este la había 'rescatado' de esos bastardos. Era la segunda vez que había estado en tanto peligro de ser violada, y se estaba cansando. Por lo visto, una mujer no podía andar sola en la vida, sin la protección de un simio idiota que le dijera qué hacer y qué decir, que la tratara como su posesión y la matara de tanto dar a luz a sus vástagos. No era lo que Agasha quería en la vida, aunque la idea de niños le atraía inmensamente, el precio era muy alto.

La muchacha sintió que el santo la seguía, y no estaba muy lejos. Decidió llevarlo en círculos por senderos que ella conocía muy bien. Casi se rió al pensar en que lo tendría jugando al gato y al ratón por un buen rato antes de desaparecer y dejarlo varado en medio del bosque. Así anduvieron ambos por casi una hora, en un momento, Albafika estaba lado a lado con Agasha, sin saber por dónde seguir. Estaba muy cansado, enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan obcecado y salir en persecución de la chica en medio de la noche en un bosque que no conocía. En un momento se detuvo, murmurando algo por lo bajo, apoyó su frente contra un grueso tronco y comenzó a golpearse la frente suavemente contra la dura superficie, llamándose tonto por lo bajo. Agasha lo observó, inmóvil, sólo a una corta distancia del otro joven. La chica suspiró, casi sintió lástima por él, pero no podía dejarse atrapar, no confiaba en ese extraño que tan familiar le parecía. De pronto Albafika dejó de golpearse contra el tronco y se dio la vuelta, ahora su espalada contra el añoso árbol, deslizándose lentamente al suelo, pasando su mano por la densa cabellera, suspirando.

"Oh, gran Atena, apiádate de mí" Murmuró el derrotado muchacho, que se sentía muy estúpido. Agasha lo observó un poco más, y al verlo tan derrotado, sintió algo extraño: Por primera vez sentía real compasión por alguien que en teoría era una amenaza para ella. La chica suspiró, era una idiota por lo que iba a hacer, pero no lo pensó mucho, encuadró los hombros y se encaminó con pies ligeros hacia el pobre santo que estaba sentado dócilmente a los pies de un árbol.

Albafika sintió unas ligeras pisadas y levantó su cabeza de entre sus manos, el objeto de su búsqueda se acercaba cual preciosa ninfa hasta donde estaba él. La chica tenía la capucha baja, lo que le permitió ver su rostro por primera vez. Era preciosa, con una belleza casi etérea, grandes ojos verdes y expresivos, labios suaves y rosados curvados en una sonrisa, mejilla tersas algo bronceadas por el sol, todo eso enmarcado por una cabellera de suave apariencia y de color castaño, atada por una coleta a en su nuca.

"Si te levantas me voy" Fue lo primero que dijo Agasha, al ver que eso era lo que el santo iba a hacer. Albafika se volvió a acomodar en el suelo, sintiéndose algo en desventaja por estar a una altura tan diferente con la chica.

"No pude darte las gracias por ayudarme con Manigoldo, no fue mi intención asustarte. Pero eres un excelente fantasma que desaparece en la nada" Dijo Albafika, sonriéndole a la joven, que al notarlo se sonrojó un poco, apretando de forma inconsciente su medallón, que volvía a entibiarse.

"Um, de nada, es mi deber como curandera ayudar al enfermo. Ya ve, señor santo, que debo ser cuidadosa y aprender a escapar, es una forma de evitar problemas como los de hace un rato" Acotó la chica, Albafika asintió, entendía eso.

"Aún no me has permitido pagarte por las hierbas, pero mi dinero está en el mesón, si quieres, puedes pasar mañana por este" Prosiguió el santo, rascándose la nuca en gesto nervioso.

"No, no me debe nada. El estar viva y en un pedazo es paga suficiente para mí. A mi sola se me hubiera complicado zafarme de esas dos ratas de mar" Acotó la joven, mirando al suelo que parecía haberse vuelto muy interesante de repente. Ambos parecían no poder mirarse de frente. Albafika agradecía mentalmente que la chica no se le acercara tanto, no quería lastimarla. Pero si sentía curiosidad por ver qué era lo que ella apretaba con su mano derecha con tanta insistencia.

"Umm, bien, creo que debo regresar antes de que mi ofuscado compañero salga en mi búsqueda, y con un tonto perdido en el bosque es más que suficiente" Dijo él, mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose un poco las hojas secas. Agasha saltó hacia atrás, soltando su medallón, por lo que al fin el santo de Piscis pudo verlo. Con decir que se le heló la sangre en las venas fue poco. Allí estaba el mismo medallón que hacía tanto tiempo le había regalado a su tan llorada amiga de la infancia. Agasha vio su reacción y frunció el seño. El sujeto estaba clavando la mirada en su pecho, y no le gustaba nada.

"¿Le pasa algo?" Inquirió la chica, cruzando de manera pudorosa los brazos sobre sus senos.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese medallón?" Dijo en perpleja voz el santo.

"Es mío, lo tengo desde que soy una niña" Contestó ella, dando inconscientes pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Albafika caminaba hacia ella de la misma manera. Al fin, el muchacho volvió a hablar.

"¿Agasha...?"

**Mwahahahha, otra vez los dejo en suspenso XDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 09_

"¿Agasha...?" Murmuró el santo, abriendo los ojos como platos, allí estaba ella, tan adorable como siempre, con sus enormes ojos verdes como la hierba tierna, mirándolo como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza.

"¿Cómo... cómo sabe mi nombre? Yo nuca se lo dije" Contestó Agasha, por primera vez de verdad sorprendida.

"¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Albafika! El niño con el que jugabas y hacías coronas de flores cuando éramos niños" Agregó él, acercándose un poco más a la chica. El pobre muchacho deseaba tanto correr los pocos pasos que los separan y estrecharla contra su cuerpo con fuerza. No salía aún de su asombro. Había encontrado a Agasha, a quien había dado por perdida tantos años atrás. Su maestro había tenido razón, sus caminos se volvían a cruzar.

"Alba...fika" Murmuró ella, no saliendo de su asombro. Su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba allí, parado, después de doce años, convertido... en un santo de Atena, aquellos que dejaron que mataran a su familia y la vendieran a ella como esclava. Sus ojos de repente se oscurecieron y se volvieron hostiles. Albafika detuvo sus pasos, el aura de Agasha era peligrosamente hostil, algo malo le había pasado para que se hubiera vuelto una persona tan reservada y desconfiada.

"Tú..." Murmuró Agasha, rechinando los dientes. Albafika frunció el seño... y no se vio venir la tremenda bofetada que le propinó la chica. El eco de la misma resonó por todo el bosque de manera ominosa.

Albafika se llevó lentamente una mano hacia su mejilla, no era exactamente la clase de bienvenida que habría esperado de su amiga, por lo que la miró con grandes ojos azul cobalto llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?¿Qué te hice?" preguntó el pobre muchacho, sintiéndose de pronto como cachorro perdido. Pero Agasha había puesto los brazos en jarra después de alejarse de él unos pasos. Estaba muy enojada, no podía encontrar a su pequeño y dulce amigo en este alto forastero con armadura dorada. Ese no era él, no podía serlo.

Al ver que la chica no respondía, el joven sólo atinó a sentarse en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y poniendo los brazos estirados por delante de su pecho, ahora su miraba iba dirigida al suelo, estaba confundido y ofuscado, y eso se notaba en cada línea de su cuerpo.

Agasha lo miró asombrada, parecía un niño al que hubieran reprendido y no un poderoso santo de Atena. Algo en su postura casi suplicante conmovió el corazón de Agasha, que se dijo a sí misma que al menos él se merecía una explicación.

"Nunca viniste por mi... nadie nos buscó a mí o al resto de los que fuimos secuestrados ese día... ¡Nadie del Santuario vino!" Dijo ella, casi gritando lo último, eso logró que Albafika levantara la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos dilatados de sorpresa. De repente frunció el seño y se levantó de un salto, lo que hizo retroceder más a Agasha.

"¿Qué no los buscaron...? ¡Enviaron partida tras partida detrás de ustedes, pero parecían haber sido tragados por la tierra!¡Para colmo, yo me enteré casi dos semanas después, porque estaba tratando de sobrevivir al veneno de mi maestro!... No tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentí por haberte fallado..." Le contestó el santo en el mismo tono de vez, ambos se miraban con franca ira, y ninguna bajaba la mirada.

"¡Pues ahora no te necesito!¡Ni a ti ni a nadie! Como ves, sobreviví, ¡y pienso seguir haciéndolo sola!" Agregó Agasha, que no entendía por qué, si tanta ira sentía, le ardían los ojos con lágrimas incipientes.

"Sí, claro, tu puedes sola. Puedes sola con todos y todo, ¡tanto así que fuiste atacada por dos idiotas no bien saliste del pueblo!" Arguyó Albafika, que no entendía porque estaba tan enfadado, si lo único que deseaba era tocarla para saber que era de verdad y no una ilusión de su cansada mente.

Sus voces debieron ser tan altas, que de repente Albafika sintió la presencia de su compañero, caminando hacia ellos con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

"Vaya, sus gritos se escuchan hasta el pueblo, hasta un muerto se despertaría con tanto ruido" Dijo como de pasada Manigoldo, rascándose el cuello. Albafika se volteó a verlo y lo miró con hostilidad.

"Veo que ya te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para hacer comentarios innecesarios, Manigoldo" Le contestó el ofuscado santo de Piscis. El otro muchacho se encogió de hombros, luego apuntó con la cabeza hacia donde se suponía Agasha debería estar parada.

"Err, creo que la ragazza se fue mientras me contestabas, niño bonito"

"¿¡Qué!" Exclamó Albafika, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados, viendo que Agasha había desparecido... otra vez.

"¡Ah, no, esta vez no te dejaré ir!" Dijo para sí mismo el santo de Piscis, corriendo tras las suaves huellas de su alguna vez mejor amiga.

-0-

Agasha había logrado burlar a los santos una vez más, estaba ya en su cabaña, sentada ante la amplia ventana por la que la luna en cuarto creciente deslizaba finos rayos que acariciaban el rostro de la muchacha. Se sentía algo mareada por la impresión de haber encontrado a Albafika después de tantos años, su adorable amigo, que parecía incapaz de matar ni una mosca, sus dulces ojos azules grabados en la mente de Agasha habían logrado entibiarle el corazón cuando se había sentido triste durante todos estos años, pero ahora esa mirada infantil estaba siendo reemplazada por otra del mismo color, pero más madura, compuesta... y distante. El infantil rostro ya tenía su versión actualizada sin quererlo, un rostro de un atractivo increíble, que sería el centro de atención de las miradas no importaba donde estuviera, y el desgarbado cuerpo aniñado se había convertido de pronto en alta y musculosa perfección... No era justo, ella no deseaba encontrar a ningún hombre ni ligeramente atractivo... pero este para colmo de ser santo de Atena, había sido su único amigo... qué problema. Agasha se encontró deseando no habérselo cruzado jamás, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó para qué dos santos de tan alto calibre habrían venido a tan insignificante pueblucho. La cansada muchacha suspiró, ya era tarde y tantas emociones en un solo día podían cansar a cualquiera. Cuando sopló la vela que tenía encendida en la mesa, escuchó de repente el familiar sonido de la trampa de dardos venenosos activarse.

Albafika no podía creer su suerte, al fin había encontrado la cabaña de Agasha, porque debía ser esa, estaba muy bien cuidada y parecía habitada. Manigoldo miraba con humor a su siempre tranquilo y compuesto compañero maldecir a cada paso su suerte. Pero se paró en seco cuando Albafika se detuvo al divisar la cabaña. Dejaría que Albafika fuera solo, ya que era su problema con la chica. Albafika, ni lento ni perezoso, caminó en línea recta para adentrase al claro, cuando sintió que su pierna tiró de alguna especie de cuerda oculta en césped. Cinco dardos vinieron directo hacia su persona, cuatro de los cuales impactaron en su armadura y resbalaron, aunque el quinto logró incrustarse en su antebrazo, donde la armadura no lo cubría.

Agasha, viendo que era demasiado tarde, corrió a ver si alguna de sus letales armas había impactado en Albafika, que se encontraba parado a poco más de dos metros de ella. Para su gran angustia, vio como el aludido se quitaba el ponzoñoso dardo de su brazo.

"¡No!" Gritó Agasha, cayendo de rodilla al suelo. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero parecía no poder dejar de mirar a Albafika. El muchacho la miró extrañado, pero enseguida su mirada se volvió preocupada al verla tan angustiada. Caminó los pasos que los separaban y se arrodilló ante ella.

"¿Qué te sucede, Agasha?¿Estás herida?" Le preguntó ansioso el joven santo, Agasha lo miraba medio estupidizada, no veía signos de que Albafika estuviera muriendo por los efectos del veneno. Sus lágrimas dejaron de correr y, tentativamente, una de sus manos tocó el rostro del muchacho, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?¿Cómo es que el veneno no te mató?" Murmuró la chica, Albafika parpadeó un par de veces ¿veneno?¿cuál?

"¿De qué hablas? No estoy envenenado" Dijo el santo, tomando la delicada mano de Agasha y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Manigoldo, atento de caminar con cuidado, se acercó a la pareja, mirando para todos lados, no quería ser atacado por dardos mortíferos si podía evitarlo.

"Qué buen sistema de defensa tienes, ragazza, pero no va a funcionar con el niño bonito, el es más venenoso que cualquier dardo que tengas aquí" Informó Manigoldo, observando de reojo a la linda chica que parecía ser conocida del santo de Piscis. Agasha frunció el seño ¿a qué se refería más venenoso? La chica volvió a posar su mirada en Albafika, que soltó su mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Mi sangre contiene uno de los venenos más poderosos del mundo, por eso es peligroso estar cerca mío" Contestó Albafika a la silenciosa pregunta en la mirada de la joven.

Viendo que el silencio se prolongaba, Manigoldo suspiró audiblemente y se dio media vuelta, enfilando de regreso por donde había venido.

"Bien, ya es tarde, así que deberíamos irnos, mañana podrás hablar con ella, déjala en paz por hoy" Adujo el santo de Cáncer. Albafika suspiró, exhausto, asintiendo brevemente.

"Manigoldo tiene razón. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo mañana... si me lo permites... si no me odias demasiado..." Dijo el muchacho, mirando con tristeza a su antes amiga.

"No... no te odio... sólo estoy confundida y... no me molestaría hablar contigo mañana por la tarde" Contestó Agasha, y con una tibia sonrisa, enfiló hacia su cabaña una vez más. Albafika sonrió también y siguió a Manigoldo, que ya se había adelantado un buen trecho.

-0-

En la mañana, ambos santos se dirigieron a la casa del hombre que actuaba de jefe en el pueblo. El mesonero les había dicho que él tenía unos manuscritos que prometían darles una pista sobre el paradero del misterioso oráculo. Manigoldo tocó la puerta de la cabaña del jefe, esperando que pudieran zanjar el problema rápido. Una mujer de mediana edad les abrió la puerta, quedándose sorprendida de ver a dos santos de Atena en su umbral.

"Necesitamos hablar con el dueño de casa" Dijo Manigoldo, reclinándose con engañosa tranquilidad sobre el marco de la puerta.

"S-si, un minuto, p-pasen por favor" balbuceó la mujer, impresionada de ver a dos santos dorados en el umbral de su puerta. Cuando ambos jóvenes entraron, vieron que un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba leyendo unos papeles, entre ellos había uno enrollado y cerrado con una cuerda de fino cuero. El hombre se levantó al ver quiénes eran sus visitantes.

"¡Ah! Señores santos, por favor siéntense, ya esperaba que vinieran. Godric, el mesonero, me dijo acerca de ustedes y lo que buscaban" Adujo el jefe del pueblo, ambos santos se miraron y luego decidieron sentarse. El hombre enseguida le pasó el manuscrito a Albafika, que era el que parecía estar más interesado, ya que Manigoldo miraba con atención la casa en sí y no prestaba mucha atención.

"Voy a ir al grano, estamos buscando a un oráculo que se supone está en esta zona. Debe ser una doncella de entre quince y dieciocho años. Esto que veo aquí es una predicción, pero es raro que una mujer lea o escriba. Debe haber alguien más con ella que haya escrito lo que ella relataba. ¿sabe de alguien así en el pueblo?" Explicó Albafika esperanzadamente, no deseaba andar correteando por todos lados en una búsqueda infructuosa, si podía cortar por lo sano y preguntarle directamente al jefe. El hombre suspiró apesadumbrado, negando con la cabeza.

"Me temo, señor, que eso no lo sé. No hay más que un par de muchachas de esa edad solteras, y sus padres o hermanos están mucho tiempo en el mar, por lo que no podrían haber escrito nada. Siento no saber decirle nada concreto." Contestó el hombre, de verdad apenado por no poder serle útil a dos enviados del Santuario de Atena. Albafika suspiró, estaba teniendo mucha mala suerte desde que llegó. Miró de reojo a Manigoldo, que le devolvió indolentemente la mirada, no parecía muy preocupado que digamos, lo que hizo fruncir el seño al santo de Piscis.

"Gracias, nos llevaremos esto y buscaremos por nuestra cuenta. Si recibe alguno más, por favor no dude en enviarlo al mesón" Dijo Albafika, despidiéndose del amable hombre, tenía que empezar a buscar por su cuenta ahora.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto, la encontraremos. Y tengo un método infalible" Dijo Manigoldo, mascando una brizna de pasto que había recogido por ahí. Albafika lo miró de manera cansada, las ideas de su compañero no solían encantarlo.

"Temo preguntar cuál es, no te veo demasiado preocupado por cumplir la misión, y la verdad yo ya estoy harto y quiero regresar a casa" Adujo Albafika, mientras caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo. Manigoldo sonrió.

"Pues es fácil, sabemos que es una virgen en edad casadera, por cierto que debe ser soltera, así que te pondré en medio de la plaza y diré que estás buscando una linda doncella que te acompañe a Atenas. Con eso y tu cara bonita bastará. La encontraremos en un santiamén" Expuso Manigoldo, chasqueando los dedos para enfatizar lo rápido que la encontrarían. Albafika abrió los ojos y la boca en completa sorpresa, ¡era la idea más estúpida que alguien le había propuesto jamás! Tan indignado estaba que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

"¡Eso es completamente estúpido, Manigoldo! ¡¿Qué tienes por cerebro, un pedazo de alga? ¡No la encontraremos de esa forma!... ¡Y no me voy a poner en medio de ninguna plaza cual mercancía para vender al mejor postor!" Exclamó Albafika, no pudiendo creer que Manigoldo hubiera propuesto algo así. El otro santo soltó una sincera carcajada, de verdad que le gustaba molestar a Albafika, era tan fácil hacerlo enfadar cuando se tocaba el tema de su bonita cara; lástima grande que el otro santo no se tomara menos en serio sus chistes.

"Yare, yare, no te enfades tanto, era sólo una idea. ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?" Acotó Manigoldo, tratando de aplacar a su ofuscado compañero. Albafika suspiró, el problema era que no sabía qué demonios hacer. De pronto se le ocurrió que Agasha podría saber algo, que suerte que la vería por la tarde, además que se le estaba haciendo larga la espera ¡tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y que contarle! Sólo esperaba que la chica no saliera corriendo de él otra vez.

**Bueno, todavía no se hablan formalmente pero la cosa va encaminada ya XDD. Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron review con amenazas a mi vida incluidas XDD. Espero que su ira divina se aplaque un poco con este cap.!**


	10. Chapter 10

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 10_

Agasha despertó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía inquieta y nerviosa, sabía que por alguna razón, la extraña visión de ese pueblo siendo atacado no se iría de su mente hasta que lo plasmara en papel. El problema era que había olvidado comprar un poco ayer por salir presurosa del pueblo. La chica levantó su adolorido cuerpo y enseguida se preparó una tizana para calmar su jaqueca. Comió algo liviano para el desayuno, y luego vestida sobriamente, enfiló hacia el pueblo una vez más.

Manigoldo y Albafika se habían separado para buscar indicios de la muchacha oráculo, más bien, Albafika había decidido que si se quedaba un minuto más con el santo de Cáncer, bien podría romper su tradición de no tocar a nadie y cambiar la fisonomía de la cara de Manigoldo. El otro santo se fue riendo, en lo absoluto preocupado por la amenaza física de su compañero. Albafika suspiró, nadie sabía nada en ese estúpido pueblo, y estaba harto de que las mujeres de toda edad le hicieran caídas de ojos, como si alguna fuera a lograr llamar su atención. La única que ocupaba su mente era Agasha, y ella tenía más propensión a sajarte a cuchilladas que a poner cara de tonta. En eso, ve que una capa verde oscuro entraba en un negocio, por lo que el santo decidió fijarse si era su amiga.

"Buenos día ¿qué desea comprar?" Preguntó el comerciante.

"Quería papel, por favor. Unas veinte hojas" Contestó Agasha, tratando de apresurarse y volver a casa. El dolor de cabeza persistía, aunque con menos intensidad, y estaba agotándola. En cuanto el comerciante le dio las hojas, una conocida y alta figura se deslizó detrás de ella.

"Hola, Agasha" Saludó Albafika. La chica dio un respingo por el susto, pero al ver quien era se relajó... sólo un poco.

"Hola, um, Albafika" Contestó ella, alejándose unos pasos y poniéndose de frente al santo.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te molesta" Ofreció el joven. Agasha asintió, y después de pagar, salió de la tienda con un santo dorado a la zaga. Ambos caminaban con una prudencial distancia entre ellos, es más, Albafika estaba unos pasos detrás de Agasha, para ver donde se detenía.

"Veo que el otro sujeto no está contigo" Comenzó diciendo la chica, mirando de reojo para atrás. Albafika asintió.

"Bueno, estamos buscando a alguien en el pueblo, y decidí que si vamos por separado, sería más productivo... además que Manigoldo puede ser demasiado pesado después de un rato" Adujo el joven, medio sonriendo. Agasha se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar una pequeña risa. Hacía mucho que nada le causaba gracia ¿cuándo había dejado de reír?

"Imagino" Replicó la muchacha, justo cuando ambos llegaron al límite del bosque. Agasha se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Albafika, que seguía manteniendo su distancia, lo que Agasha agradecía, ya que no confiaba en él aún. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por dos largos minutos, sin saber que decirse.

"¿Q-quieres, bueno, tomar una taza de té conmigo?" Invitó la chica, no sabiendo cómo proceder. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con nadie de manera amigable. Lo curioso era que a Albafika le pasaba lo mismo, no sabía ser social.

"¡Sí! q-quiero decir, eso estaría bien" Contestó él, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Agasha sonrió y le indicó que la siguiera.

En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña, Agasha le pidió que levantara el pie aquí y allá para que no activara las trampas, Albafika elogió tan astuta defensa, a lo que Agasha asintió, sonrojándose ante el halago.

Apenas entraron, Agasha dejó su reciente compra sobre una mesada para acomodarla en un cajón más tarde, e invitó al muchacho a sentarse mientras ella preparaba dos sendas tazas de té, las cuales endulzó con miel. Ella trabajaba en silencio, no sabiendo que decir, mientras él aprovechaba y miraba todo de reojo. La sala principal, que era también cocina estaba llena de hiervas colgando, y tenía estantes con mil y un frascos de todo tipo llenos con vaya uno a saber qué; parecía haber un ventanal grande que proveía de luz a la sala-cocina, donde había una cómoda silla con un gran almohadón. Otra cosa que notó era el estrecho pasillo que parecía conducir hasta otras habitaciones, la verdad que el santo estaba sorprendido de lo grande que era el lugar, ya que de afuera no lo parecía. Notó que había un tintero y una pluma cerca de donde Agasha había dejado su bolso, también notó que los frascos tenían etiquetas... ¿Agasha sabría escribir y leer?

Albafika fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de una taza posada delicadamente delante de él, además del dulce aroma de la miel en esta. Tomó la taza y probó el contenido, maravillándose del exquisito sabor de la infusión.

"¿Qué es? Es positivamente sublime" Dijo Albafika, tomando otro buen sorbo. Agasha sonrió tímidamente.

"Es una mezcla especial que yo cree, tiene un poco de todo, me alegro que sea de tu agrado" Contestó ella, tomando un sorbo de la suya. Otra cosa que Agasha le ofreció eran unas galletas, de las cuales el joven probó una y quedó positivamente encantado.

"Creo que definitivamente te voy a robar todas las galletas que tengas antes de irme" Dijo él, tomando otro sorbo de la deliciosa infusión, algo en esta parecía sedarlo, calmar sus preocupaciones, quizás también fuera el hecho de la compañía que tenía, la cual lo miraba asombrada de que le gustara tanto todo.

"Me alegro que te gusten tanto, te daré las que quedan si quieres." Ofreció ella. Albafika asintió.

"Dime, Agasha, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Estás lejos de cas-err, Rodorio" Preguntó el santo, no queriendo meter la pata. Los ojos de Agasha se oscurecieron, no era una historia bonita.

"Esta casa era de una anciana llamada Maeve, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé"

"¿Ella te adoptó?" Preguntó él, Agasha lo miró apesadumbrada.

"Ella me compró" Adujo la chica, viendo como su compañero se atragantaba con el té.

"¡Qué te compró! P-pero que... ¿qué te pasó?" Dijo Albafika, tratando de dejar la taza en el plato sin que le temblara la mano, se olía que lo que ella le iba a decir no le gustaría.

"¿En verdad quieres saber que me pasó?" Inquirió Agasha, ahora con un filo desagradable en la voz. Albafika asintió, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Cuando esas ratas atacaron el pueblo, se llevaron a mujeres y niños, los cuales fueron vendidos entre varias islas, por cierto que nos amontonaron a todos en un inmundo camarote y nos sacaron lejos de Rodorio. Eran traficantes de esclavos. Tuve suerte de que Maeve me comprara y me diera un hogar..." Agasha se detuvo para tragarse el nudo en la garganta, su ira parecía estar muy a flor de piel por culpa de la cercanía de Albafika y su dorada armadura. Trató de tomar aire y relajarse, su manos estaban cerradas en un puño y no miraba al joven que, dándole tiempo, se encontraba callado.

"... un lugar donde esperar a que me rescataran personas en las que confiaba desde que había nacido... ¡Pero jamás vinieron!" Gritó la chica, levantándose bruscamente de su silla y pegándole a la mesa con ambos puños, sacudiendo las tazas, la de ella se volcó. Agasha se alejó hacia la ventana, sin mirar a Albafika, que observaba su tensa espalda con ojos llenos de tristeza y porqué no, culpa. Aunque él había sido un niño también cuando ocurrió todo, sentía que era el culpable de que su dulce amiga guardara tanto rencor y viviera aislada de todo. Se levantó con suavidad, acercándose despacio, no queriendo asustarla, y contra todo pronóstico, apoyó una mano en su hombro tentativamente.

"Lo siento mucho de verdad, yo..." Musitó él, pero Agasha se desasió de su mano dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

"¡No me toques!¡Odio que me toquen los hombres!¡Qué derecho creen tener para imponer su voluntad sobre las débiles mujeres!" Exclamó enojada la chica, alejándose aún más de Albafika. El joven bajo su mano y suspiró. Ella tenía razón hasta cierto punto, pero no todos los hombres eran iguales, y él no se consideraba uno de esos bastardos que disfrutaban someter al los más indefensos.

"No te preocupes, no te tocaré, darte la mano es lo máximo que puedo hacer. El veneno que corre por mi sangre es en extremo mortífero, temo que alguien muera si me toca por demasiado tiempo. Además, no forzaría nada que tu no quisieras también... Agasha, no todos somos como los que atacaron el pueblo y te vendieron como esclava, ni como ese par que te atacó ayer. Yo nunca haría algo así" Le dijo Albafika, sosteniendo su mirada con firmeza. Agasha hiperventilaba, estaba realmente alterada, el dolor de cabeza regresó a reclamarla con venganza, por lo que la chica se apretó la sien con una de sus manos. Albafika la observaba muy quieto, Agasha era inestable y podría salir cual gacela corriendo otra vez, y no quería echarla de su propia casa.

Por fin, la muchacha se volvió a sentar en su silla, secando con un trapo el té derramado, Albafika hizo lo mismo, sentía una profunda tristeza por lo que le habían hecho a su pequeña flor, no era justo.

"No temo tu veneno, santo de Piscis. Maeve me dijo una vez que la sangre de ese santo era un veneno tan potente que ningún otro veneno podría hacerle daño... Por lo que vi ayer, eso es cierto. La anciana que me acogió me inmunizó a todos los venenos que conocía, y son muchos, la cicuta es un aperitivo para mi" Dijo más calmada Agasha, aún no miraba a Albafika, que estaba terminando de beber su té. Aunque esta última información sorprendió al santo sobremanera. ¿Agasha era inmune a venenos como la cicuta?

"No me llames santo de Piscis, suena muy frío. Parece que todos tienen problemas con mi nombre, Manigoldo me llama de cualquier modo menos Albafika, y tú también ahora..." Murmuró el muchacho de forma apesadumbrada. Agasha lo miró asombrada, de repente volvió a sentir que su medallón se entibiaba, y una sensación cálida corría por su cuerpo al ver al hombre sentado enfrente de ella, su dolor de cabeza comenzó a ceder, increíblemente lamentaba haberle hecho sentir mal.

"Lo siento... Albafika. No acostumbro a estar en compañía de nadie, ya me olvidé como tratar a un invitado... a un amigo" Dijo ella, tratando de reconciliarse un poco. Agasha sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ese hombre sentado enfrente de ella, que se veía tan entristecido y tan completamente... solo, jamás la lastimaría. Estiró lentamente la mano derecha hacia la de Albafika, tomando su mano, que resultaba tan diferente a la de ella, más grande y, a pesar de su armadura, muy cálida. Albafika se sorprendió al sentir su pequeña mano agarrar la suya, y levantó su azul mirada hacia ojos verdes que por primera vez le sonreían como antaño. Eso incitó una sonrisa de su parte también, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

"Te extrañé mucho, sabes. Mi vida no fue lo mismo sin ti" Dijo él, devolviendo el apretón de su mano. Agasha asintió, tragando con fuerza, sentía que se pondría a llorar como una tonta si esto continuaba.

"Yo... yo también" Contestó Agasha, Dejado que una solitaria lágrima escapara a su rígido control. Desde que Albafika había llegado, sus lágrimas parecían también haber despertado de un largo letargo.

Ambos charlaron más tranquilos de otras cosas que les habían pasado en tan largo tiempo de separación. Lo curioso era que ninguno parecía querer soltar la mano del otro, así estaban perfectamente bien.

"Y dime, ¿para qué vinieron a este pueblo ustedes dos?" Preguntó la joven, sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era la razón.

"Vaya, casi me había olvidado de preguntarte un par de cosas. Te lo diré si me contestas algo primero" Ofreció el santo, Agasha se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

"¿Puedes leer y escribir?" Ante esta pregunta, Agasha parpadeó un par de veces, ¿qué tendría que ver eso con nada de lo que estaban hablando? la chica frunció el seño.

"Bueno... sí, Maeve me enseñó" Dijo tentativamente Agasha, mirando con desconfianza al muchacho. Albafika sonrió de manera misteriosa.

"Bien, entonces me podrías quizás ayudar con mi misión. Sabes, estoy buscando a la que predijo esto" Dijo él, sacando de alguna parte un manuscrito que Agasha conocía muy bien. La chica empalideció levemente, pero lo tomó con naturalidad. Abrió el pergamino y lo miró por unos segundos, luego lo enrolló de vuelta y se lo volvió a entregar a Albafika.

"¿Y bien? ¿Tienes idea de quien lo pudo haber escrito?" Prosiguió el santo, Agasha se encontraba en una encrucijada: Admitir que había sido ella la autora y ver qué demonios querían ambos santos, o hacerse la tonta y prepararse para desaparecer del mapa antes de que descubrieran sus poderes.

"¿Agasha? No temas, si sabes quién es, por favor dímelo, se salvarán incontables vidas sabiendo donde van a atacar los Espectros. Esta persona es un Oráculo, y la necesitamos" Explicó él, viendo que la chica no emitía juicio alguno. Albafika no era estúpido, se olía que su búsqueda había terminado. Agasha bien podría ser el Oráculo, tenía la edad suficiente, seguro era virgen y lo más importante, sabía leer y escribir, por lo que podría haber puesto sobre papel sus visiones. Agasha suspiró, casi podía ver que Albafika sabía que era ella, pero la dejaba tomar la decisión de decirle. Eso era muy generoso de su parte, porque sabía que, llegado el caso, si ella se negaba a cooperar, la llevarían a la fuerza, sus opciones se cerraban cada vez más. Cuando ella por fin lo miró, Albafika se esperaba un no por anticipado.

"Yo los escribí. Y sé muy bien que Rodorio será atacado pronto" Al fin confirmó, para asombro del muchacho, Agasha.

"Pensé que me dirías que no sabías nada"

"¿Y de qué me serviría? Sé que tú sospechabas, y tarde o temprano me atraparías"

"Ya veo. Bien, ¿entonces vas a ayudarnos?" Preguntó un poco desconcertado Albafika, que todo fuera tan bien era sospechoso.

"No le debo nada al santuario de Atena" Acotó la joven, Albafika suspiró, ya sabía él que nada le era concedido sin más ni más.

"Lo sé, sé que estás enfadada, sé que te sientes traicionada, pero no pienses que le estás haciendo un servicio al santuario, piensa en todas las vidas que ayudarás a salvar de los Espectros de Hades" Trató de convencerla Albafika. Lástima grande que a Agasha no parecía conmoverla en absoluto nada de lo que el muchacho dijera.

"No le debo nada tampoco a la humanidad, no es mi problema" Sentenció la joven, levantándose de su silla y retirando las tasas casi de forma automática. Albafika sentía un gran deseo de estampar su frente en contra de la mesa, ¿por qué Agasha tenía que ser tan negativa?¿Acaso no le importaba nadie? Parecía que no.

"Agasha, ¿no hay nada que te pueda ofrecer a cambio de tu ayuda?" Suplicó Albafika, sabía que si Agasha no cooperaba por las buenas, se la tendrían que llevar por las malas, y peor porque Manigoldo no tendría empacho en secuestrarla, atarla y amordazarla, llevarla cual saco de patatas al barco y depositarla a los pies del patriarca... aún atada. Agasha lo miró con el seño fruncido, le extrañaba que no amenazara con llevarla a la fuerza, eso hablaba bien de él; por desgracia, no había nada que quisiese en la vida, sólo que la dejaran en paz.

La chica tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesada que servía para cocinar, pensativa. Albafika se sentía morir de desesperación por el tiempo que tomaba en contestarle. Agasha iba a sacarle una úlcera si seguía así.

"Lo siento, Albafika, no hay nada que quiera a cambio, no voy a ir contigo al Santuario, mi hogar está aquí, y el mundo se puede ir al infierno por lo que me importa" Arguyó por fin Agasha para profunda angustia del santo de Piscis. Agasha era inmune a muchos venenos, excepto al que anidaba en su corazón y contaminaba su alma lentamente. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente antes de tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¿Es esa tu última palabra?" Murmuró el joven santo de Piscis, Agasha, ahora de espaldas a él, asintió. Albafika suspiró audiblemente y se levantó de su silla, Agasha se dio vuelta rápidamente, como esperando a ver cuál sería su reacción. El santo se acercó lentamente a ella, cercándola en contra de la mesada, Agasha estaba ya dispuesta a pelear con él si fuera necesario, lo que no se esperó fue que Albafika acercara su rostro al de ella y le diera un suave beso en la mejilla. Eso la dejó de piedra, sus ojos verdes enormes por la impresión que ese casto beso le había dejado. Albafika inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió fuera de la cabaña.

**Weee! Otra vez se viene conflictoooooo! XDD**


	11. Chapter 11

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

A mis lectors a quienes no puedo contestar:

**jennette, CheshireOz,****goldmaster20, EVELYN** y **nicki** (espero no olvidarme ninguno): Mil gracias por sus comentarios, pero es una lástima que no pueda responderles uno a uno ya que no tiene cuenta en (ármensela, así puedo contestar sus reviews!)...

y **jennette**: No me pidas que suba más de un cap por semana, que es lo que hago usualmente, si subí el nueve más cerca del otro, fue por no dejar el suspenso colgando por tantos días =_= ¿capice?

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter11_

Agasha vio alejarse a Albafika sorprendida, se llevó una mano a la mejilla en la cual él había dejado un suave beso, su piel parecía cosquillear con la sensación se los suaves labios de aquel al que ella llamara amigo hacía muchos años. Largo tiempo estuvo Agasha simplemente contemplando el espacio vacío, su mente un caos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?¿Qué haría él?¿La llevaría a la fuerza? Si hiciera eso, Agasha positivamente lo odiaría de por vida. Pero ¿qué era más importante para él, su misión como santo de Atena, o su antigua amistad y el libre albedrío de Agasha? La muchacha no deseaba averiguarlo. Lucharía si la llevaban a la fuerza, aunque llevara las de perder.

Por su lado, Albafika caminaba rápidamente hacia el pueblo, debía hablar con Manigoldo lo antes posible. Su cabeza pensaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y lo estaba cansando. El pobre santo de Piscis estaba agotado desde que había llegado, su mente no lograba hallar ese remanso de paz que tanto necesitaba... A decir verdad, se había sentido en paz sólo por un rato... en compañía de su amiga.

Manigoldo estaba esperándolo en el mesón, reclinado indolentemente contra una de las paredes de la conserjería, el mesonero, Godric, monologaba alegremente, ya que el santo de Cáncer no estaba de humor para charlas de ninguna clase. En cuanto vio a su compañero entrar, ambos cruzaron miradas y enseguida fueron a su habitación.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Averiguaste algo? Por mi lado no encontré nada nuevo" Anunció Manigoldo, sentándose en su cama.

"Estaba con Agasha, hablé con ella respecto a sí sabía algo de una chica con poderes de oráculo..." Dijo Albafika, sentándose en su cama también.

"¿Y...?" Inquirió el otro santo, ansiosamente.

"No sabe nada..." Contestó Albafika, mesándose el largo cabello.

"¡Oh, rayos! ¡Jamás la vamos a encontrar!" Exclamó el santo peli azul, palmeándose una rodilla.

"Yo soy partidario de regresar al Santuario e informarle al patriarca lo que tenemos, estos manuscritos, y que no hubo forma de localizar al dichoso oráculo. ¿Qué dices?" Tanteó el santo de Piscis, mirando de reojo a su compañero. Manigoldo suspiró, la idea de meterse en un barco de nuevo tan pronto lo enfermaba, pero Albafika tenía razón, no había mucho más que hacer en Creta.

"No que el irnos en barco me fascine... ¿no puedo ir nadando en vez?" Bromeó Manigoldo, Albafika sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.

"Lo siento, tendrás que subir al barco. Te tomarás las hierbas que Agasha te dio y así evitarás lo peor del mareo" Sentenció el otro santo, Manigoldo resopló, pero asintió.

-0-

Al atardecer, ambos santos fueron a buscar barco para regresar, corrieron con suerte, ya que había uno que zarpaba la mañana siguiente al mediodía, y llevaba pasajeros.

Albafika estaba cabizbajo, ya ni siquiera reaccionaba a las bromas de Manigoldo, lo que medio preocupó al otro santo, que se decidió por una vez a hablar en serio.

"¿Oye, te pasa algo? Estás raro" Preguntó Manigoldo, mientras caminaban hacia el mesón, ambos iban sin sus armaduras, ya que no estaban de visita oficial en ningún lado.

"No, nada, sólo estoy decepcionado de no poder encontrar al oráculo, nos hace falta." Mintió Albafika, la verdad era que deseaba volver a ver a Agasha, decirle que no temiera por nada, que nadie la molestaría... que él la protegería. Pero sabía que ella no querría verlo, y no deseaba imponerle su presencia. Manigoldo lo miró suspicazmente.

"¿No será que andas medio atontado por esa chica, la curandera? ¿De dónde la conoces?" Arriesgó Manigoldo. Albafika se sonrojó ante el comentario.

"¡No ando atontado como tú dices! Sólo que Agasha era mi única amiga cuando éramos niños, y volver a encontrarla para perderla al mismo tiempo, pues, no me hace gracia. Pero sé que así son las cosas, estamos destinados a siempre estar separados" Dijo Albafika, Manigoldo asintió; pobre rosa con patas, parecía de verdad querer a la chica.

"¿Y por qué no le dices a la ragazza que venga con nosotros? Su hogar era al principio Rodorio ¿o no?"

"Ya se lo ofrecí, pero ella dijo que su hogar es este ahora, y no la culpo, la pasó bastante mal" Adujo Piscis.

"Feh, eso es porque eres muy blando, yo que tu no le pregunto, simplemente la amarro y me la llevo" Agregó Cáncer, ganándose una mirada hostil del otro hombre.

"Sí, claro, y así te ganas su odio eterno también. No, gracias, Manigoldo, prefiero que ella decida qué hacer sin que nadie la obligue" Objetó Albafika, el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, los escrúpulos nunca se habían llevado bien con el santo de Cáncer.

-0-

El resto del día encontró a Agasha pensativa mientras armaba medicinas y ordenaba y catalogaba hierbas de toda clase. Su mente estaba lejos, su consciencia, que hasta ahora había estado callada, parecía estar constantemente regañando su comportamiento anterior con Albafika, el joven no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a ella, nunca la había lastimado, jamás se había impuesto sobre sus deseos... aún. La verdad se sentía dividida entre hacer lo correcto y ayudar al Santuario, o a quedarse donde estaba y que todo se fuera al demonio. También temía ver aparecer a ambos santos, ser secuestrada y llevada a la fuerza, como una esclava otra vez... No podría sobreponerse a eso de nuevo.

En la noche, Agasha decidió darse un chapuzón rápido en el arroyo, con eso pudo relajar su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder dormirse.

_"La extraña nube roja como la sangre de repente se volvió de un enfermizo color violáceo, que parecía extender una garra negra hacia el pueblo, era veneno, todos caían agonizantes al suelo, animales y personas por igual..."_

Agasha despertó sobresaltada, otra vez el mismo pueblo, la horrible sombra del poderoso y maléfico veneno todavía parecía enturbiar su mente. Debía calmarse, debía seguir durmiendo, no era su problema. Diciéndose esto, la chica volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

"_Un santo dorado cubierto de pies a cabeza en su propia sangre atravesaba a paso lento la calle principal del pueblo, el horrible demonio al que se enfrentaba reía de manera maquiavélica, el santo en cuestión miró hacia atrás, una rosa roja en sus labios... era el santo de Piscis, la sombra de la muerte en sus ojos azules, aún de pie para vencer al enemigo..."_

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Albafika y Manigoldo decidieron no quedarse en el mesón a esperar la salida del barco, por lo que ambos, después de desayunar, se dirigieron al puerto y se sentaron a esperar. Manigoldo sentía mareo de sólo ver barcos. Albafika estaba cabizbajo y no decía nada, sólo miraba hacia el horizonte. El capitán del barco en el que viajarían les había dejado subir su equipaje dos horas antes de zarpar, por lo que ambos santos le agradecieron, andar de aquí para allá con las cajas de sus armaduras era incómodo.

A lo lejos, una persona vestida con una capa con capucha de color rojo oscuro venía cargando con dos enormes bolsos, los cuales traía atados a un pequeño burro que parecía negarse a caminar tan cerca del mar y le estaba dando problemas. Manigoldo, al estar tan aburrido, se quedó viendo a la menuda muchacha pelear con el animal, luego hablarle con cariño, y hasta lo tentó con alguna cosa comestible, pero el burro nada, seguía empacado y no queriendo avanzar. El santo de Cáncer rió por lo bajo, lo que sacó a Albafika de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" Preguntó hosco Albafika, no estando de humor para chistes.

"Estoy viendo quien gana, si la bambina o el burro... apostaría por el burro." Dijo con sorna Manigoldo, señalando con un pulgar hacia la chica de la capa roja, Albafika observó a la exasperada muchacha mirar al burro y poner los brazos en jarra, decidiendo atarlo a un poste cercano e ir a hablar con el mismo capitán que los llevaría a ambos a la Grecia continental. A Albafika se le hizo familiar esa muchachita, pero no podría ser su amiga Agasha, ya que nunca usaba colores tan vivos, eso llamaría la atención y era lo último que ella querría.

-0-

Esa madrugada, Agasha decidió que no podría dormir más, menos sabiendo que a Albafika le deparaba una horrible muerte pronto. No quería ese final para él. Sabía que sus sueños eran visiones de posibles futuros, y ninguno se veía para nada amable.

La muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieta. Estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma: Ir al Santuario y ayudar, o dejar morir a Albafika. El resto no le importaba, pero lo relativo a este hombre en especial, por desgracia, tocaba algo en su interior el cual se negaba a perderlo. Decidió que empacaría sus cosas, sus hierbas y su ropa, y esperaría a la mañana, si venían por ella a la fuerza, se resistiría y escaparía, pero si no... No pensó más y cargó todo en su burro, adquisición bastante reciente que llevaba en casos de tener muchas cosas que cargar.

A las diez de la mañana, viendo que nadie había venido a por ella, decidió partir al pueblo y ver que estaban haciendo los dos santos. Cuando iba a agarrar su usual capa verde, titubeó, así la reconocerían con facilidad; después de pensarlo dos minuto, sacó de un viejo arcón una capa rojo oscuro que Maeve le había dado de regalo en su último cumpleaños, jamás la había usado, y esta era una buena oportunidad de estrenarla. Se la echó a los hombros, cerró bien la cabaña, tomó las riendas del burro y se encaminó al poblado.

-0-

Agasha peleaba con su burro, que se negaba a acercarse más al muelle, trató forzándolo, y hasta dándole un pedazo de manzana, pero el animal nada, se negaba y punto. La muchacha suspiró, decidió atarlo para hablar con el capitán del barco, esperaba que hubiera un lugar de último momento para embarcar. Había ido al mesón cuando vio salir a Albafika y su compañero hacia el muelle con su equipaje, entonces entró y le preguntó al mesonero si ya se iban. Godric, pensando que la muchacha tenía que darles algo, le proveyó de la información que necesitaba. Ella le agradeció y salió tras ellos discretamente. Agasha estaba, en el fondo, asombrada ante el proceder de Albafika: él no había ido por ella para arrastrarla consigo, y parecía que su compañero tampoco sabía nada, si no, la chica estaba segura, hubiera habido una pelea colosal entre ellos. Las aguas estaban calmas, y por lo visto así se mantendrían. Para alivio de la chica, habían dos mujeres más que viajaban, a las cuales no les importaba que Agasha compartiera el camarote con ellas. Agasha agradeció a ambas y regresó a su burro, necesitaba sacar su equipaje de encima de este y dejar al animal a cuidado del mesonero, que no tenía problemas en quedárselo por un tiempo.

Agasha no se había dado cuenta que ambos santos, viéndola tambalearse bajo el peso de sus bolsos, venían a ver si podían ser de ayuda. Pero no eran los únicos que acudían a ver que podían hacer por ella, otros tres hombres jóvenes se acercaron y llegaron primero a ella. Los dos santos se detuvieron, viendo que la chica ya tenía ayuda.

"Señorita ¿necesita ayuda?" Ofreció uno de ellos, apenas si llegaba a la altura de Agasha, que medía como mucho metro sesenta. La chica empalideció, agarrando con fuerza las ataduras de su equipaje.

"N-no, estoy bien. Yo puedo" Murmuró Agasha, no le gustaba nada que tres hombres la rodearan.

"Nada de eso, no es problema" Dijo el segundo, que iba muy bien vestido y tenía un acento cultivado, era más alto y musculoso que el primero. El tercero sólo miraba la hora en un reloj de bolsillo, impaciente por abordar. El hombre elegante desató las cuerdas del primer bolso y casi se cae por el peso del mismo. El más bajo lo ayudó a cargarlo. A más o menos a tres metros, Manigoldo reía por lo bajo, ¿qué traería la signorina esa en esos bultos que fuera tan pesado? Albafika frunció el seño, la chica se le hacía muy familiar, especialmente la manera esquiva con la que se movía de los tres hombres.

"En serio no necesito ayuda" Insistió Agasha, ya frenética porque se largaran, en eso el burro se asustó y se retorció tratando de escapar y quitarse el último bolso de encima, lo que ocasionó que ambos hombres cayeran ignominiosamente al suelo con bolso y todo; Agasha en su desesperación para calmar al animal, dejó que su capucha se deslizara. Así fue como Albafika al fin la reconoció y, corriendo el poco trecho que los separaba, cortó las soga que ataba el último bolso al burro y lo atrapó con una mano, parecía no pesar nada para el santo, que enseguida les sacó el otro bulto a ambos caballeros que aún yacían en el suelo. Para todo esto, Manigoldo estaba retorcido de risa y sin miras de echar una mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Agasha?" Preguntó Albafika, después de agradecer a ambos hombres por ayudar a su 'prima', y decirles que él se haría cargo. Los tres hombres saludaron con la cabeza y se retiraron, mirando con enfado al divertido santo de Cáncer.

"¿Y a ti qué te parece que hago? ¿Bailando con mi burro?" Contestó con sarcasmo la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarra. El santo de Piscis se quedó mirándola sin poder creer que estuviera allí. No le importaba que lo estuviera tratando de tonto.

"Decidí ir contigo, y no te debo explicaciones, así que no las pidas" Sentenció Agasha, que se encaminó hacia el barco, que zarparía en quince minutos. Albafika parpadeó un par de veces y una gran sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. Agasha iría con él al Santuario, la tendría cerca de vuelta.

**Bueno, vemos que Agasha no es tan dura como aparenta, eh? XD **


	12. Chapter 12

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

***Toma aire* ejem... ¡Qué carajo es Saint Seiya OMEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA, basta por Dios, Shiryu tiene un hijo y Seiya está f***ing vivo y es el santo dorado de Sagitario! **

**Perdón por el exabrupto, tenía que desahogar un poco... no es por nada, pero ¿qué MAS le pueden sacar a Saint Seiya? ¿No tienen suficiente ya? (y encima matan a todos los goldies y siguen muertitos... pero el burro alado... ¡VIVEEEEEEEE!) On with the story...**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter12_

Manigoldo vio a Albafika ayudar a abordar a la chica que estaba peleando con el burro un rato antes, la muchacha en cuestión ya no tenía puesta la capucha, por lo que el santo de Cáncer pudo reconocer, para su gran sorpresa, que era la chica curandera la cual Albafika había llamado Agasha. La chica en cuestión lo saludó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza y siguió a otras dos mujeres a su camarote. Manigoldo no dijo nada hasta que se puso a la par de su compañero, que estaba parado en uno de los costados del barco, con los brazos sobre el borde, mirando el azul mar.

"Oye, ¿qué la ragazza no quería venir? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?" Preguntó intrigado Manigoldo, imitando la postura de Albafika.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que no tengo idea?" Le contestó el santo de Piscis, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, jamás quitando su mirada azul cobalto del suave oleaje. Manigoldo arqueó una ceja, escéptico, algo no encajaba en este cuadro.

"¿Seguro qué no sabes? Quizás tu ragazza se dio cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti y decidió perseguirte hasta el Santuario para obligarte a que le propongas matrimonio... No sería la única que quisiera hacer eso" Dijo con sorna el santo de Cáncer. Cuando Albafika terminó de escuchar tan escandalosa teoría, se puso de tres matices de rojo diferente, antes de mirarlo de vuelta.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si la conocieras sabrías que esa sería la última cosa en la mente de Agasha!" Expuso exasperado Albafika. El otro soltó una carcajada, se notaba que al pez le gustaba la muchacha sobremanera, lástima grande que no se hubiera dado cuenta aún... pero bueno, para eso estaba Manigoldo.

"Ah, bueno, entonces eres tú el que la va a perseguir para que se case contigo, se te nota a la legua que te encantaría hacer eso" Dijo con risa en la voz, esquivando por poco un puñetazo de su compañero de armas que ya se había cansado de las bromas a sus expensas.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Agasha había estado escuchándolos, y que también se había sonrojado ante la mención de su supuesto propósito para ir con ellos. Pero después de ver cómo reaccionaba Albafika, todo avergonzado y queriendo estampar a Manigoldo, tuvo que reírse, que divertido era el otro santo de Atena. Viendo que el barco ya zarparía, ambos se calmaron, no sin antes ver a Agasha caminado hacia ellos. Albafika enseguida se detuvo en sus intentos de tirar al agua a Manigoldo.

"Señor Manigoldo, he decidido venir para ayudar al Santuario, en respuesta a su pregunta de por qué estoy aquí; yo soy el oráculo" Dijo tranquilamente Agasha recostando su espalda contra el costado del barco. Manigoldo, por primera vez, se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir. Sólo atinó a girar su azul mirada hacia su compañero, frunciendo el seño. Agasha viendo esto, esperó a ver que decía el santo de Cáncer antes de intervenir de vuelta.

"¡¿Tú sabías esto rosa con patas?" Espetó Manigoldo, Albafika no lo miraba, pero cuando por fin se decidió a contestar, Agasha le ganó de mano.

"No lo sabía. Yo nunca se lo dije. Es mi derecho el elegir si ayudar o no. Nadie puede decirme que hacer" Dijo la muchacha, mirando desafiante a Manigoldo, que debió admitir que para una cosita tan delicada y pequeña, comparada con él por supuesto, tenía muchas agallas. Albafika abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración de su amiga. Ella le había evitado un conflicto con su compañero. Le sonrió con verdadera adoración. Agasha se sonrojó un poco ante la manera en que Albafika la miraba y le sonreía. Manigoldo sólo atinó a rascarse la nuca, pero el desconcierto no le duró mucho, ya que el barco se estaba moviendo y el clásico mareo comenzaba a hacer presa de su persona una vez más.

Agasha observaba el estado del santo de Cáncer con algo de gracia, para alguien tan fuerte, ser vencido por el mal de barco debía ser muy humillante. Pero para su suerte, la chica tenía las hierbas necesarias para evitar lo peor del mareo y adormecerlo para que no sufriera. Manigoldo agradeció a la muchacha y se quedó acostado en su camastro. Albafika negó con la cabeza, medio sonriendo. Manigoldo tenía suerte de que su pequeña flor fuera una excelente curandera.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron a Manigoldo descansar tranquilo y se fueron a cubierta una vez más.

"Agasha, gracias por no decirle a Manigoldo que yo sabía que eras el oráculo" Expresó con sincera gratitud el santo de Piscis, tomando la pequeña mano de Agasha y llevándosela a sus labios, rozando de forma fugaz los suaves nudillos de la chica.

"N-no fue nada... Además, tu no me llevaste a la fuerza... me dejaste elegir." Musitó Agasha, sonrojada de nuevo ante la acción de Albafika. Nunca nadie había besado su mano. Los labios del muchacho parecían quemar contra su piel, aunque apenas había sido una rozadura respetuosa. A regañadientes, Albafika soltó esa mano que tanto deseaba estrechar por el resto del tiempo que estuvieran en cubierta. Pero sabía que eso era inapropiado, además de peligroso. Ambos se quedaron viendo el tranquilo mar apoyados sobre la baranda del barco, en un silencio amistoso.

-0-

El resto del día prosiguió con tranquilidad, eran al menos tres día de viaje en barco, por lo que uno podía tener tiempo de sobra para hacer absolutamente nada. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, oscuras nubes presagiaban lluvia pronto. Agasha estaba otra vez apoyada contra la baranda del barco, esta vez sola. Había dejado la capa en el camarote, dejando que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro, luego llevó su mano a la cinta que ataba su cabello, quitándosela y dejando que la pesada masa castaña cayera sobre su espalda, también dejando que el viento se la enredara un poco. Mantenía su verde mirada hacia el horizonte, la invadía una tranquilidad que no sentía desde... desde que era una niña. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su niñez, que estaban irremediablemente manchados con la sangre de su familia y el sufrimiento de no saber si sobreviviría al siguiente día. Ella no sabía lo hermosa que se veía, tan etérea, con un aura que irradiaba inocencia y pureza, tanto así que los marinos del barco no podían evitar observarla con algo más que admiración. De repente, Agasha sintió esas miradas y deseó tener su capa consigo, había bajado la guardia y eso era muy peligroso. Tan preocupada estaba que no sintió la capa que apareció de la nada y la escudó del viento marino... y de las ardientes miradas. Olía levemente a rosas. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que olía a su flor favorita, y estaba parado a sus espaldas. Albafika por su parte, miraba de manera peligrosa a los marinos, que vieron en sus ojos azul cobalto una frialdad tal que les dio un escalofrío. Esa mirada prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien osara tocarle un pelo a la doncella en cuestión, y el hecho de que estuviera vistiendo una armadura dorada no daba pie a desafíos de ninguna clase. Agasha se volteó a ver a Albafika, y por primera vez desde que se encontraran, vio al mortífero santo de Atena que era él, parado junto a ella, todo su formidable cuerpo emanando un aura de amenaza tal, que hasta las gaviotas decidieron callar. Los marinos siguieron con sus tareas, sin atreverse a mirar ni los pies de la bella joven, que se encontraba bajo tan poderosa protección. Algunos se maravillaron ante el porte de el santo de Piscis, que tan delicado parecía de rostro, pero que no era afeminado en ningún sentido de la palabra. Agasha se arrebujó más en la suave capa, sonriendo para sí misma, no le desagradaba la idea de tener un guardaespaldas del calibre de Albafika velando por ella a cada minuto. Por primera vez en su vida de adulta, sentía verdadera protección, pero enseguida se recordó a sí misma que esa protección sólo duraría mientras ella fuera de utilidad al Santuario, mientras fuera su oráculo. Una sombra oscureció sus ojos, a veces deseaba no ser tan realista; suspirando, se deshizo de la cálida capa y se la tendió de vuelta a Albafika, que no dejaba de mirar a los marineros. El bello rostro de Albafika parecía tallado en granito de tan perfectamente vacío de emociones que estaba. Pero eso cambió al instante, cuando vio a Agasha tendiéndole su capa de regreso. Las primera gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, golpeando los rostros de ambos, Albafika tomó su capa, sonriéndole a su amiga, lástima que la sonrisa que ella le dedicó jamás llegara a sus ojos, que tan tristes se veían. Albafika frunció el seño, siguiéndola hacia el salón comedor del barco.

-0-

Esa noche, la tormenta se abatió con furia contra el barco que los transportaba. Manigoldo estaba muy inquieto, no sabiendo que era mejor, si quedarse bajo cubierta medio mareado, o si subir y enfrentar la furia de los elementos en cubierta. Por supuesto que Albafika se negó de plano a que Manigoldo subiera, es más, trajo a Agasha a su camarote; deseaba tenerla donde pudiera verla. La chica en cuestión estaba vestida sólo con una camisola que apenas si le llegaba a las rodillas, por lo que no estaba muy feliz de que Albafika la hubiera arrastrado fuera de su camarote. Gracias a los dioses, ningún santo estaba acostado, ambos estaban atentos a la tormenta, por lo que ella optó por tomar la cama de Albafika y cubrirse con las mantas hasta el mentón. El barco se sacudía con violencia, por lo que dormir estaba fuera de cuestión. Ambos hombres optaron por sentarse en el suelo, Manigoldo a los pies de su cama, y Albafika a los pies de la suya, en la cual estaba Agasha, tratando de no caerse al suelo también. Albafika apoyó la cabeza del lado de la almohada, muy cerca de la cabeza de Agasha, la cual estaba por unirse a ambos santos en el suelo. Un poderoso sacudón del navío envió a la chica encima de Albafika; cosa que dolió bastante, pues este último estaba con su armadura puesta, que no era suave como la seda exactamente. El santo de Piscis atrapó a su protegida como pudo, la pobre muchacha terminó en su regazo de panza al suelo, con el trasero para arriba. Si Manigoldo no se sintiera tan mal, se hubiera destajado de risa, pero el hecho era que estaba a punto de vomitar su cena.

"¡Estás bien!" Preguntó preocupado Albafika, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse al derecho, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más liados estaban los dos. La pobre chica estaba enredada no sólo con su camisola, que estaba peligrosamente encima de sus muslos, casi descubriendo su trasero, sino también con la capa del santo.

"¡¿Y a ti qué te parece, tarado? ¡Ya no me ayudes, puedo sola!" Espetó la indignada doncella, su pudor peligrosamente comprometido. Albafika, no tomando su airada respuesta muy en serio, intentó una vez más enderezarla justo cuando un zarandeo en verdad violento los envió a ambos volando al lado de la puerta. No sólo ellos estaban en una posición extraña, Manigoldo había terminado con las piernas cómicamente para arriba, su trasero contra la pared y su espalda contra el suelo, parecía que estuviera sentado al revés. Albafika por su parte estaba sentado al derecho, pero con su capa tapándole la cara y el pecho, y la pobre Agasha estirada sobre su regazo, al fin libre del embrollo, aunque su traicionera camisola exponía su ropa interior ahora, menos mal que ni Albafika ni Manigoldo podían verla. La suerte no le duró, en cuanto la chica se pudo levantar para tratar de bajar la camisola, Albafika pudo sacarse su capa de la cara... para encontrarse con un espectáculo de torneadas y levemente bronceadas piernas, siguiendo con suaves muslos y unas pantaletas más cortas que ocultaban el resto. Albafika no retiró la mirada tan rápido como debería, pero cuando vio la mirada de Agasha lanzándole dagas por los ojos, enseguida se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, tapándoselos con una mano para mayor seguridad, aunque nada podría borrar la sonrisa medio ladina del rostro del santo de Piscis. No todos los días se contemplaba tan bello espectáculo.

Cuando al fin la tormenta cedió, ya era de mañana, y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron en los camarotes de los fatigados pasajeros. En el camarote donde Agasha y los dos santos estaban, la luz los encontró a los tres despatarrados en el suelo, con las almohadas lanzadas por todos lados; las mantas desparramadas por doquier, aunque una todavía era férreamente agarrada por Agasha, que estaba ovillada en el suelo, en medio de los dos santos, utilizando de almohada el brazo de Albafika, que estaba durmiendo de costado enfrentando a la chica, envuelto en su capa. Manigoldo estaba boca arriba con una almohada sobre su cara, su capa hecha un bollo a un costado, pero aún aferrada a las hombreras de su armadura. La visión de estos tres personajes en esas posiciones hubiera hecho carcajear al resto de sus compañeros de armas, menos mal que no podían verlos en tan humillante, aunque graciosa, situación.

Albafika fue el primero en despertar, algo atontado aún por tanto ajetreo, notó que estaba en el suelo, y que un peso inmovilizaba su brazo izquierdo. Fijó sus ojos en lo que estaba aprisionándolo y se sorprendió de ver la cabeza de su bella amiga confiadamente apoyada en su antebrazo. La mirada del santo se enterneció, parecía tan pequeña y desprotegida, pero ese gesto de confianza hacia él le derritió el corazón. Con cuidado le retiró el enmarañado cabello del rostro, acariciando la redondeada mejilla. Agasha se removió, pero sin despertar. Albafika lentamente la acercó hacia su cuerpo, logrando agarrarla y llevarla hacia su cama, acomodando las cobijas para que no tuviera frío. Agasha no despertó, sino que siguió durmiendo, estaba agotada de pelear contra la tormenta toda la noche. Albafika, con una última mirada hacia la chica, se dirigió hacia su compañero, a ver si estaba vivo o que.

El santo de Piscis se tragó la risa que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios al ver a Manigoldo muerto para el mundo, se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la almohada de la cara. El otro muchacho balbuceó algo en italiano y manoteó buscando su almohada de nuevo, pero Albafika no se la iba a devolver, y parándose lo empezó a zarandear con un pie.

"Hey, crustáceo retardado, hora de levantarse, debemos ver en qué estado está el barco" Susurró Albafika, el otro santo abrió sus ojos despacio, no entendiendo porque Albafika se veía tan alto.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos tragó el Kraken?" Fue lo primero que murmuró el pobre santo de Cáncer.

"No lo sé, hay que averiguarlo" Contestó sonriendo Albafika, Manigoldo sería capaz de bromear hasta en su propio funeral.

Albafika le ofreció una mano y ayudó a levantarse a Manigoldo, que se desperezó. Por suerte había podido retener la comida, y eso se lo debía al pequeño bulto bajo las mantas que dormía en la cama del santo de Piscis. Manigoldo le sonrió y siguió a su compañero fuera del camarote.

-0-

Los dos días siguientes se desarrollaron con tranquilidad, para alivio de todos en el barco. Manigoldo ya no podía esperar a poner los pies sobre tierra firme, y juraba que iba a besar todo el camino hasta el Santuario. Agasha rió al escuchar tal comentario, de verdad que le estaba empezando a caer bien este curioso santo dorado.


	13. Chapter 13

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter13_

Por la tarde del tercer día, el barco por fin atracó en las costas cercanas a Atenas, Agasha, firmemente custodiada por ambos santos dorados, bajó por la explanada y esperó a que ambos jóvenes se pusieran a cada lado de ella, cargando con su equipaje, por supuesto.

"¡Ah!¡Tierra al fin!" Exclamó Manigoldo, de verdad a punto de hincarse de rodillas y besar el suelo. Agasha rió por lo bajo, Albafika sonrió también ante la expresión de alivio de su compañero.

"Bien, tenemos un par de horas de viaje todavía para llegar al Santuario, tenemos caballos esperando, es más rápido que una carreta" Sentenció Albafika, tomando por un camino para llegar a las caballerizas que guardaban los dos caballos con los que habían llegado los santos hacía casi diez días atrás.

Agasha acariciaba la afelpada nariz de uno de los caballos, color alazán, era manso, al menos eso parecía. Era el caballo que el santo de Piscis y Agasha montarían. Manigoldo iría en uno bayo con cola y crin negras, mientras un tercero, de color castaño oscuro, llevaría todo el equipaje. Enseguida todo estuvo dispuesto y, primero montando a la chica, después él mismo, Albafika enfiló para el Santuario. Manigoldo lo seguía a la par, en su caballo estaba enganchada la rienda del de carga.

Agasha se sentía rara de estar montando un caballo, sólo recordaba haberlo hecho una vez junto con su padre cuando era muy pequeña, pero esta vez no era su padre, sino Albafika, el que estaba rodeando con un brazo su cintura, mientras que con el otro llevaba las riendas del animal. Agasha trataba de mantenerse erguida, ya tanta cercanía la ponía inquieta, al menos quería evitar que su espalda se recostase plenamente en contra del pecho del muchacho. Albafika observaba la tiesa espalda de la chica, suspirando por lo bajo; si que era testaruda y orgullosa, tanto así que prefería viajar incómoda a tocarlo demasiado. El santo de Piscis creía que aún estaría medio enfadada con él por haberla visto en ropa interior, por cierto que Agasha le había hecho saber que no estaba feliz al respecto, no dirigiéndole la palabra por casi todo el resto del viaje. Cosa que Albafika dejó pasar, sentía que se merecía un poco ese desplante, se había comportado descaradamente, y la chica tenía derecho a enfurruñarse. Recordaba que, cuando se lo había contado a Manigoldo, el otro rió levemente, palmeándole el hombro y negando con la cabeza, y le había dicho "¡Por fin te das cuenta de que eres un hombre normal!... ¡Y de que te gusta la ragazza!" Lo que por supuesto le valió un puñetazo en el antebrazo, cortesía del Albafika.

"Agasha, ya sé que no te gusta el contacto físico, pero vas a terminar con dolor de espalda si no la relajas un poco. Anda, ya no estés enfadada conmigo, sabes que no fue a propósito lo del día de la tormenta, yo no quise verte en..." Empezó diciendo el santo de Piscis, cuando Agasha giró rápidamente su cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada, que brillaba con el recuerdo de la vergüenza que había pasado.

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo!" Espetó Agasha, poniéndose más rígida aún sobre la montura. Manigoldo, oyendo la discusión, arqueó una ceja, la chica era demasiado arisca para su bien, además no era una ofensa tan grave la de Albafika, encima que ya le había hecho pagar con creces la misma durante el viaje.

"Oi, chica oráculo, déjate ya de tonterías, hazle caso a Albafika ¿quieres? ¿O prefieres viajar conmigo? Eso sí, yo no voy a tolerar idioteces" Adujo Manigoldo, mirándola de reojo, Agasha lo quedó mirándolo con sorpresa, hasta ahora, el santo de Cáncer los había dejado arreglar sus problemas entre ellos, pero su cansancio debía ser tal, que ya no le importaba no meterse.

"N-no, estoy bien. Me quedaré en este caballo" Arguyó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y, por fin, recostándose contra el pecho de Albafika. Manigoldo levantó una mano con el pulgar para arriba, guiñándole un ojo a su compañero, que le sonrió en respuesta. Obviamente, Agasha no había visto estas señales, sino realmente hubiera seguido a pie el resto del camino.

-0-

Casi a las seis de la tarde, entraron al pueblo de Rodorio, donde dejarían los caballos. Agasha, que había estado dormitando durante el resto del viaje, despertó para ver las primeras casas de su pueblo natal. El lugar estaba bastante cambiado de como lo recordaba.

Había estado en constante expansión por lo que la chica podía observar; había muchas más casas y negocios, y una multitud de personas todavía hacia complicado el transitar de los caballos. Pero no se sorprendió cuando vio a algunos soldados abriendo el paso para ellos, Manigoldo se rezagó para dar instrucciones de donde llevar el equipaje, mientras Albafika se dirigía a las caballerizas, obviamente siendo atentamente observado por una miríada de personas, algo que amedrentó un poco a la chica, que se arrebujó más en su capa, tratando de que su capucha le tapara más aún la cara. Cuando llegaron, Albafika se apeó primero, luego tomó a Agasha de la cintura y la bajó con rapidez. La chica, al no estar acostumbrada a montar, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, pero Albafika fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?¿Puedes pararte?" Preguntó el santo de Piscis, un poco preocupado. Agasha se desasió se sus brazos, sosteniéndose de una columna, por fin pudiendo enderezarse.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero llegar a una habitación y descansar" Dijo a manera de respuesta la muchacha. Albafika asintió y la tomó del brazo, poniéndole su otra mano en la cintura, y ambos caminaron despacio hasta el Santuario.

-0-

Sage, habiendo sido comunicado del regreso de los santos de Cáncer y Piscis, caminaba inquieto de lado a otro, siendo observado por Sasha, la actual reencarnación de Atena, que permanecía sentada en el trono, esperando con más paciencia que el patriarca a que su preciado oráculo apareciera por la puerta.

Agasha se vio conducida por grandes pasillos y puertas bellamente adornadas, hasta llegar a una muy grande, la cual fue abierta para ella y sus dos santos escolta. Apenas entró, vio a un hombre bastante viejo y de largo cabello gris parado a lado de una muchacha muy bonita, que llevaba en su mano un báculo dorado y estaba sentada en un trono. Ambos santos se arrodillaron ante estas personas, dejando parada en el medio a Agasha, que aún escondía su rostro bajo la capucha de su capa.

"Vaya, bienvenida, señorita, no se alarme, mi nombre es Sage, soy el patriarca del Santuario, y ella es la princesa Sasha, reencarnación de Atena" Dijo Sage, acercándose a la encapuchada figura de la muchacha, ella retrocedió un paso, para encontrarse con que Albafika se había puesto de pie y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándola. Esto llamó la atención del patriarca, que sabía que el santo de Piscis trataba de no tocar a nadie.

"Patriarca, princesa, ella es Agasha, es el oráculo que estábamos buscando. Accedió a ayudarnos" Explicó Albafika, Agasha giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero no se apartó de la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro, brindándole un silencioso apoyo. La chica se quitó la capucha e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, y espero poder ayudar a evitar que demasiada sangre corra mientras el dios oscuro esté suelto" Dijo con voz acompasada Agasha, viendo a Sasha aproximarse a ella y tomar sus manos.

"Muchas gracias, Agasha, sé que realmente serás de mucha ayuda, esa doncella de allí te mostrará tu habitación para que puedas descansar de tan arduo viaje" Dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa Atena, Agasha asintió, dejándose guiar por la vestal hacia donde por fin podría reposar.

En tanto, Albafika y Manigoldo siguieron al Patriarca para darle los detalles y los manuscritos que tenían en su poder.

-0-

Agasha fue dejada tranquila una vez llegó a su habitación, la doncella le preguntó si deseaba un baño caliente, a lo que Agasha accedió, la idea era reconfortante. Enseguida tomó nota de lo iluminada que era su estancia, había una enorme cama de dos plazas con dosel, todo inmaculadamente blanco, menos el cubrecama, que era de un suave amarillo pastel. La cama estaba situada en el medio de la alcoba, a su derecha había una cajonera acondicionada como mesa de tocador con un espejo oval, todo intrincadamente tallado a su alrededor con formar de flores y hojas. Agasha lo adoró. A su izquierda se encontraba un ventanal enorme que daba luz al lugar, sus puertas ventana conducían a un balcón, y hacia allí se dirigió la muchacha, viendo que tenía una visión increíble de casi todo el Santuario. Las doce casas se veían hasta la quinta, Leo, después ya parecían ir colina abajo, y ya no se veían el resto de ellas. Otra cosa que podía ver de lejos era el enorme coliseo a la derecha, y la estatua de la diosa Atena con parte del templo principal a la izquierda. Bien podría acostumbrarse a sus inesperadas vacaciones.

Las cavilaciones de la chica fueron interrumpidas por un ejército de vestales trayendo agua caliente y fría en varios baldes, los que volcaron en la tina que estaba un poco más atrás de donde Agasha estaba parada, justo aprovechando la luz de la ventana.

"Muchas, gracias. Err... ¿sería demasiado pedir algo de comer? Estoy muerta de hambre" Dijo amablemente Agasha, la doncella que la había atendido primero asintió.

"Por supuesto, gran oráculo, mi señora, todo lo que usted deseé sólo pídalo. Otra cosa, vendrá una modista a tomar sus medidas en un par de horas, para proveerla de vestidos" Informó la doncella. Agasha parpadeó, perpleja ¿vestidos? ¿Para qué? Tenía los suyos, pero no iba a discutir ahora, estaba demasiado cansada y el baño se veía tentador.

"Bien, gracias... Umm, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Agasha, y no me llames señora o gran oráculo, sólo Agasha" Terció cordialmente Agasha, la doncella le sonrió con calidez. Era una jovencita de no más de trece o catorce años, de cabello castaño y lacio, recogido en una modesta trenza, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban vivazmente. Era bonita, sin ser alguien que sobresalía en exceso.

"Mi nombre es Berenike, mi señora, err, Agasha; pero sólo me llaman Nike" Respondió radiante Berenike, feliz de que el oráculo no fuera alguien hostil y malcriada. Agasha le devolvió la sonrisa, viéndola partir en busca de su comida.

-0-

Entre tanto, después de dar su informe al patriarca, ambos santos, Cáncer y Piscis, se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos. Albafika, no bien entró su hogar, se desplomó en una silla. Necesitaba algo para el leve dolor de cabeza que parecía no iba a dejarlo así de fácil como había venido. Quizás le pidiera a Shion algo para calmarlo... pero también podría pedírselo a Agasha, ella tenía una hierba para todos los males. Lentamente se quitó su armadura, que en ese momento parecía pesarle una tonelada, y calentó agua para un baño, que tanto necesitaba para su cansado cuerpo.

En cuanto estuvo metido hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, Albafika se permitió relajarse por primera vez en casi diez días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su pequeña flor? ¿Dando problemas? No lo creía, pero nunca se sabe. No se quedó mucho tiempo en el agua, la idea de que Agasha no estuviera cómoda o algo lo dejó, otra vez, inquieto. Por lo que se secó y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento. El dolor de cabeza se había agudizado hasta el punto que le costaba mirar de frente. En su camino, se cruzó con una chica que curiosamente llevaba la ropa que Agasha había estado vistiendo en sus brazos, seguro para lavarla.

"Um, disculpa ¿me dirías donde está Agasha?" Preguntó el joven, la chica, que era Berenike, lo miró y le sonrió, era raro que el santo de Piscis le hablara a alguna persona, era muy callado y reservado por lo común, debía estar sinceramente preocupado por el oráculo.

"Sí, señor Albafika, ella está en la tercera habitación a la derecha. Por cierto, yo voy a ser su doncella, mi nombre es Berenike" Respondió solícita la chica, Albafika le sonrió como pudo, siendo que ella había sido tan amable, y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de la doncella. Berenike iba a agregar que Agasha estaba tomando un baño, cuando ya el santo había desaparecido. La chica se dio un golpecito en la cabeza con un puño, sonriendo y sacando la lengua.

"Ups" Murmuró Berenike, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire, y siguió su camino tarareando para sí misma.

Albafika llegó a la habitación indicada por Berenike, y, tocando suavemente, esperó a ver si le respondían.

Agasha estaba en la tina aún, aunque el agua ya se había entibiado, empezó a salir cuando escuchó el suave toque en su puerta; pensando de seguro que era Nike.

"Adelante" Invitó Agasha, parándose en la bañera, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver parado en el vano de la puerta a cierto santo dorado al que no esperaba ver. Albafika se quedó helado en su sitio, viendo el bello cuerpo que estaba tan tentadoramente desnudo a su entera disposición, Agasha no atinaba a moverse, Albafika subía sus ojos con lentitud por esas piernas que ya había tenido el placer de apreciar anteriormente, luego por las caderas, suavemente redondeadas, la mano de Agasha sólo había atinado a tapar su feminidad con rapidez, y el grito no se hizo esperar, justo cuando Albafika fijaba su azul mirada en esos senos que tan bien ocultos aparecían siempre con sus vestidos... que desperdicio.

"¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó a todo pulmón la agraviada muchacha, manoteando la toalla y tapando su cuerpo. Todo esto había pasado en apenas unos segundos, pero Albafika iba a tener esa imagen grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida. El grito pareció sacarlo de su estupor, y enseguida se dio media vuelta y cerró rápidamente la puerta, contra la cual algo duro y contundente se estrelló, seguramente apuntado en principio a su cabeza.

El grito de Agasha había hecho temblar los mismos cimientos del templo principal, se llegó a escuchar hasta el templo de Aries, haciendo que Shion diera un respingo y fallara su martillazo en una armadura que estaba reparando. También había tirado de su usual almohadón a Asmita de Virgo, que no entendía que lo había sacado de su sies-err, meditación. Hasgard de Tauro abrió su ojo desmesuradamente ante semejante y poderoso alarido, pensando que algún Espectro había llegado al santuario. Manigoldo, durmiendo como estaba, despertó y medio se sonrió, un grito así sólo podía venir de la testaruda ragazza oráculo, esperaba que Albafika hubiera hecho algo con lo que poder molestarlo más tarde. Regulus de Leo había pegado un salto tan grande que quedó agarrado de una de las columnas de su templo, mirando sorprendido para todos lados. Dohko de Libra escupió su té, que fue a parar encima de Tenma, que volcó el suyo. Degel y Kardia, ambos en el templo de Acuario, soltaron la pila de libros que llevaban hacia el templo principal, mirándose uno al otro de manera desconcertada. Y ya sabemos dónde está el santo de Piscis... corriendo por su vida.

**¡Mwahahaha! Que divertido se va a poner esto XDDD Ya vemos que Albafika no es tan recatado cuando a Agasha se refiere, ¿no? n_n **


	14. Chapter 14

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Mil gracias por las reviews a toda/os!**

**Amaral:**** Si, me faltó Sísifo... ya ves, que ni registro a Sagitario, es que tampoco Aioros nunca apareció siquiera, estos dos santos siempre la hacen de héroes modelo y nunca participan mucho =_=**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter14_

"¿Qué demonios...?" Musitó Sage, levantándose de su silla al escuchar semejante grito, enseguida se dirigió para el lado de la habitación de Agasha, seguro de que había sido ella la que gritara tan fuerte. Y el pobre patriarca casi se llevó por delante a un Albafika que corría para el lado contrario, ya olvidada su jaqueca en su afán de que Agasha no lo atrapara, riendo para sí mismo. El santo de Piscis estaba descubriendo que era un horrible descarado cuando a Agasha se refería, y que tampoco temía tocarla, como al resto del mundo, quizás fuera el hecho de su inmunidad a la mayoría de los venenos conocidos, o el hecho de que lo antagonizara tanto y a cada momento... y de que fuera tan adorablemente bonita y deseable. Era una mezcla que hacía de la joven un cóctel explosivo, del cual Albafika bebería hasta morir si se le diera la oportunidad, pero le convenía desaparecer antes de que el oráculo predijera su pronta dimisión... a manos de la propia profetiza.

"Albafika qué..." Había empezado a preguntar Sage, pero sin éxito, ya que el santo de Piscis apenas si había reparado en él, huyendo de una pequeña furia que venía sólo con una bata alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzando todos los floreros y objetos contundentes que encontraba en su camino a Albafika, sin lograr atinarle. Sage mismo esquivó un volador florero que se estrelló justo donde estaba su cabeza dos segundos antes, viendo pasar a su doncella oráculo maldiciendo. El pobre patriarca no sabía si reírse o llorar. Optó por lo primero, caminando de regreso a su despacho, jamás había visto a Albafika tan animado y riendo, era un buen cambio, sí señor, muy bueno. Quizás Agasha fuera a ser una bendición para ellos en más de una forma.

Agasha estaba fuera de sí de vergüenza e ira, era el colmo de su mala suerte, eso le pasaba por tener lástima de ese pez retardado que se hacía llamar santo de Atena, ¡cómo se le ocurría entrar a su habitación así sin más! Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella le había dado permiso, sin quererlo, pensando que era Nike. Todo esto mascullaba Agasha en su mente, había dejado de perseguir a Albafika cuando este salió hacia afuera y a su templo, Agasha se había percatado que estaba sólo con una bata... no muy buen atuendo para andarse paseando en un lugar lleno de soldados, santos, etc. En resumen, lleno de hombres.

Refunfuñando, regresó a su habitación, donde Nike la esperaba con una bandeja de comida. Agasha le sonrió y le dio las gracias, pidiendo estar sola. No era buena compañía en ese momento.

Albafika llegó a su templo temblando de risa contenida, no iba a negar que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto, eso de ser perseguido a golpes de floreros era nuevo para él. Luego tendría que ver como reconciliarse con Agasha, pero debía dejar que se calmara antes, o le sacaría los ojos... Aunque Albafika no sabía que tan malo fuera a ser ese intento, ya que tendría que tocarlo, y al solitario santo de Piscis la idea le agradaba más a cada minuto, sentir la calidez de otro ser humano, uno al que no temiera lastimar con su veneno, era un lujo que jamás pensó que se podría dar. Agasha era su tesoro, lo había sido desde el primer momento en que posara sus ojos en ella cuando eran niños, la dulzura innata de la chica le había robado el aliento, y aún era así, aunque fuera un poquitín violenta con él de vez en cuando. Albafika estaba simplemente feliz por primera vez desde que su maestro muriera, dejándolo solo. Simplemente sonriendo, se adentró en su templo.

-0-

"Agasha, encontrarás que el Santuario es un lugar de poder inmenso, por lo que tus dones se verán incrementados, tendrás una sala donde podrás concentrarte en ver lo que nos depara, así evitaremos todas las muertes innecesarias que podamos" Explicó Sage, Agasha asintió, habían pasado tres días y medio desde el incidente con Albafika, y no había vuelto a verlo aún, tan ocupada estaba con aprender cómo controlar su poder. Había conocido a Asmita de Virgo, santo dorado de gran poder, el cual la estaba ayudando con técnicas de concentración. Ese día sería el primero en el que intentaría ver si el futuro habría una puerta para ella. Se encontraba sentada en un amplio almohadón en el suelo, en la sala anteriormente mencionada, había cuatro vestales más con ella, dos a su derecha y dos a su izquierda. Un gran plato de oro estaba posicionado delante de Agasha, el cual contenía cristalina agua. Agasha había pedido objetos para escribir, por si tenía algo que anotar.

Se estaba sumiendo en un profundo trance, el cual había aprendido casi por inercia, como si ya estuviera predestinada a hacerlo naturalmente. Las otras doncellas permanecían en silencio, concentradas en orar por ella y su éxito en conseguir el precioso presagio.

_'El lugar era tétrico, había olor a muerte por doquier, lo que alguna vez fuera un bello bosque, había sido transformado en un lugar repugnante, rebosando de un ki oscuro y malicioso que todo marchitaba y mataba. Tres santos habían llegado a pelear, tratando de vencer a tan cruel oponente. Vencerían si no vacilaban en sus convicciones, ya que el Espectro se especializaba en escarbar en el corazón de sus enemigos para usar sus miedos en contra...'_

Agasha salió de su trance con una fuerte sacudida de su cuerpo, casi sin aire, el hedor al mal era demasiado fuerte. y se sentía sucia de sólo haberlo atisbado, las doncellas corrieron a su lado, para refrescar su frente y darle agua. Agasha aceptó el agua, viendo de repente como el agua del plato dorado se volvía primero negra, luego roja como la sangre.

Sage esperaba ansioso a que Agasha saliera de la habitación, Sasha a su lado, con una clara mirada aprensiva en su rostro.

"Tres lunas, en tres lunas atacarán a este pueblo rodeado de un gran bosque." Dijo la chica, apuntando con un dedo el lugar exacto en un enorme mapa que había contra la pared.

"Tres santos de bronce, una mujer y dos hombres. Pegaso, Grulla y Unicornio. Cuidado con este Espectro, no está solo, utilizará cualquier artimaña para matarlos." Sentenció Agasha, Sage asintió, debían llegar antes y salvaguardar el lugar.

"Tiéndanles una trampa a los Espectros, no se dejen ver hasta el último momento" Agregó Agasha, luego caminó despacio hasta su habitación, ayudada por Berenike, que se había posicionado a su flanco derecho apenas la chica salió de la sala.

"Gracias, Agasha, sé que esto te es muy penoso, pero ayudas mucho en nuestra misión" Dijo Sasha, sintiendo una gran pena por el estado de su oráculo, Agasha le sonrió apenas, dejando que Nike la guiara a sus aposentos.

Agasha se tendió en su suave lecho cuan larga era, estaba asqueada y agotada, se sentía sucia, Nike enseguida le preparó un baño caliente y la ayudó a meterse en la bañera; luego la dejó sola para que se relajara. Agasha suspiró, dejando que el agua caliente lavara tanto su cuerpo como su alma. De repente, un suave perfume, el cual había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora, se filtró en su mente. Era el perfume de rosas, uno que Agasha había añorado sentir desde que había llegado al Santuario. Se incorporó en la bañera, tapando su cuerpo con una toalla, y se acercó a la mesa de tocador, allí había un florero, nuevo por cierto, que contenía dos hermosas rosas, una blanca como la nieve y otra roja como la sangre. La chica se acercó y enterró su nariz primero en una, luego en la otra, inhalando el dulce perfume hasta que sintió que este borraba la sensación de oscuridad de su alma. La doncella oráculo sonrió, de seguro Albafika las habría dejado para ella, y en ese momento Agasha estaba profundamente agradecida por el tierno gesto. Quizás, y sólo quizás, lo perdonara por el último ultraje a su pudor. La muchacha rió suavemente, no lograba conciliar la imagen de santo solitario y esquivo con la del Albafika que ella conocía de primera mano. Nike le había dicho que era así como lo veían, pero Agasha se olía que eso era una gran fachada para evitar herir a alguien con su veneno. La doncella negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que un santo tan fuerte creyera que dañaría a alguien sólo porque lo rozaran. A decir verdad, Albafika la había tocado bastante, sin ese temor a herirla... ¿Por qué sería? Tendría que indagar en esa problemática tan peculiar cuando pudiera verlo, que esperaba que fuera pronto, ya estaba comenzando a echarlo de menos.

-0-

Albafika había regresado de una misión, se sentía agotado, los Espectros no daban tregua, y para colmo estaba herido en uno de sus brazos, por lo que no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que se le acercaran. Odiaba su sangre a veces. Shion lo vio venir, acercándose a él para saludarlo.

"Hey, Albafika ¿cómo te fue?" Preguntó solícito el amable santo de Aries, Albafika se alejó unos pasos de él, con miedo de matarlo por accidente.

"Bastante bien, pido permiso para pasar por tu templo, Shion" Respondió el santo de Piscis.

"Te ves pálido y estás herido, ¿deseas ayuda?" Dijo Shion, extendiendo una mano hacia Albafika, que saltó como gato asustado para un costado.

"¿¡Qué parte de que no quiero que me toquen no entiendes, Shion! Puedo solo" Espetó Albafika, caminando fuera del templo de Aries presurosamente. Shion lo miró con tristeza, sentía una profunda pena por el santo de Piscis y su auto impuesta soledad.

"No temo a tu sangre" Le dijo Shion, Albafika lo oyó, pero no se dio la vuelta y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su propio templo, donde tendría que lidiar con alguien más...

-0-

Agasha había oído que Albafika regresaba de una misión, y sabía que estaba herido. Lo estaba esperando en su templo para ver la gravedad de sus heridas y vendarlo. Casi presintió la presencia del santo antes de que pisara la entrada de su templo, y salió de las sombras para recibirlo. Albafika vio a su amiga salir a su encuentro, se veía hermosa en un vestido blanco y diáfano, parecía un ángel. Pero su felicidad le duró poco, ya que Agasha se acercaba a él implacablemente, mientras de su herida aún manaba sangre fresca.

"¡No!¡No te acerques más!" Exclamó preocupado el santo de Piscis, a lo que Agasha respondió sólo con una severa mirada.

"No empieces, no me voy a morir, no tocaré tu sangre si tanto miedo tienes, pero estoy decidida a curarte cuanta herida encuentre, ¿lo hacemos por la buenas o por las malas? Y créeme que no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz... Además, aún no me olvidé lo de la otra noche, ¡no está bien que me andes viendo en paños menores o NADA encima!" Amenazó Agasha, práctica como era, no iba a tolerar estupideces de nadie, y menos de Albafika. El pobre santo de Piscis trastabilló, no, no quería saber que tortura le esperaba si osara oponerse. Así que suspiró y la siguió hacia adentro de su casa. Una vez allí, Agasha puso a hervir agua y empezó a sacar vendas y remedios hechos por ella. Albafika se quitó su armadura, haciendo algún que otro gesto de dolor, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos para la chica, que frunció el seño.

"Te ves horrible" Objetó ella, acercando una silla para que Albafika se sentara.

"Si, gracias, yo también te extrañé" Dijo en un tono cansado, pero con un dejo irónico, el joven santo, mientras veía como su bella amiga trabajaba con rapidez y eficiencia en su herida principal en el brazo. Agasha era tan hábil con sus manos, que nunca tocó la sangre envenenada del santo y tuvo limpia y vendada la herida en cinco minutos.

"Estás pálido, cansado, y no sé cuanta comida hayas estado poniéndole a tu cuerpo, pero por muy fuerte que creas ser, no puedes descuidar así tu persona" Lo amonestó Agasha, mientras limpiaba otros cortes más superficiales. Su mano era suave, a pesar de su afilada lengua, y Albafika, para su completo horror, se encontró disfrutando de las atenciones prodigadas hacia su persona. Agasha le pidió que se parase, quería ver su espalda y torso mejor. Albafika la complació y dejó que pequeñas y suaves manos se pasearan por su espalda buscando golpes o posibles costillas fracturadas. Agasha estaba levemente sonrojada, nunca había tocado a otra persona de forma tan minuciosa, ¡y vaya que era una espalda regia! Albafika tenía una piel suave, pero músculos bien definidos, debería andar sin camisas más seguido... Agasha borró enseguida ese pensamiento, era indigno de ella pensar así, ninguna espalda desnuda jamás la había hecho voltear la mirada ¿por qué esta sí? Albafika se quejó levemente cuando Agasha apretó la parte baja de su espalda, lo que hizo que el muchacho la arqueara.

"¿Te duele aquí?" Preguntó la chica, un claro tinte de preocupación en su voz. Albafika estaba sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, no era que le hubiera dolido ni nada, era que le había parecido muy agradable que le acariciara la espalda. Pero primero muerto que admitir eso.

"N-no, estoy bien" Balbuceó el pobre santo, tener a Agasha chequeado su cuerpo era una dulce tortura la cual no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar. La chica asintió y se puso enfrente de él, esta vez empezó a tantear su amplio pecho y sus costillas. Albafika escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo, estaba rojo como un tomate y se sentía muy mortificado. Agasha se percató de que el joven no la miraba, de que tenía sus manos hechas puños, de que se mordía el labio nerviosamente y que estaba tenso como una cuerda de guitarra.

"Albafika, no muerdo, y no voy a torturarte ni nada. He oído que eres arisco y esquivo con las personas en general, pero no me parece que eso sea lo que quieres en la vida... No temas tanto, nadie va a morir por darte la mano o abrazarte, siento que tu sangre sólo es mortífera si entrara en el riego sanguíneo o por vía oral... aunque me bañara en tu sangre, no me mataría, ¿entiendes eso?" Dijo Agasha, tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Cuando Agasha hizo contacto visual con los ojos de Albafika, vio que estaban de un azul tan oscuro que parecían casi negros, no había miedo en ellos, sino otra emoción mucho más fuerte, que la chica fallaba conscientemente en entender, pero su cuerpo instintivamente sabía que era, y la dejó sin aliento; sus manos rodearan voluntariamente el cuello del alto muchacho, y su cuerpo se arqueó en contra del de Albafika, buscando su cálido contacto. Albafika cerró sus brazos suavemente alrededor del cuerpo de Agasha, bajando su cabeza y enterrando su nariz en el suave y tentador cuello de la joven, aspirando el delicioso aroma que se desprendía de su piel, parecía ser perfume a lilas, de seguro del jabón que Agasha utilizara para bañarse. Agasha sintió labios besando su cuello suavemente, la chica sentía su cabeza enmarañada y su cuerpo liviano, como si no pesara nada. Lentamente, Albafika fue dejando un rastro ardiente en el cuello de Agasha, subiendo por la delicada mejilla, hasta llegar a los rosados labios que estaban entreabiertos, casi como esperándolo. Por fin, Albafika selló sus labios a los de su preciosa flor, besarla era la sensación más maravillosa que pudiera existir para el santo, que movía con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella. Agasha por su parte sintió que sus rodillas cedían, lo que la obligó a apretar aún más su cuerpo en contra del de Albafika. Cuando el beso pasó a ser más intenso, Agasha pareció de golpe reaccionar, ¡algo en su mente le gritaba que saliera de su estupor ya! De repente y sin más, Agasha se debatió en los brazos de Albafika, forcejeando y volteando su rostro para terminar el beso, el muchacho la soltó cuando se percató que ella intentaba desasirse. Agasha se tambaleó lo más lejos que pudo, temblando de pies a cabeza, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban llenos de pánico, ya no veía a Albafika, veía a un hombre imponiendo sus atenciones en ella. Albafika iba a dar un paso hacia ella, pero el miedo en los ojos de la chica lo detuvo, Agasha recuperó el aliento y salió disparada, lejos del templo de Piscis, lejos de sus sentimientos encontrados, escapando de las garras del miedo más puro que hacía presa de su alma desde hacía años... Agasha temía el tacto de un hombre, y Albafika era una amenaza para su tan bien ordenada vida, una a la que no debía ceder o todas las barreras que había creado para protegerse se colapsarían.

Albafika dejó ir a Agasha, sabía que sería un error ir tras ella por ahora, debía dejar que el miedo de Agasha se relegara otra vez a su inconsciente. Pero estaba determinado a conquistarla, a que ella superara ese miedo que tan arraigado tenía... el santo de Piscis estaba, por primera vez, determinado a ganar el amor de Agasha, aunque eso le fuera a costar muchos sin sabores en el futuro. Albafika apoyó una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo como palpitaba acelerado aún... una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se había enamorado de Agasha, no, mejor dicho, nunca había dejado de amarla...

**¡Yay! Por fin un poco de acción XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Algunas respuestas de reviews que no puedo contestar personalmente:**

**CheshireOz:**** Voto por lo de "santos en cueros" TOOOOODOOOS sin NAAAADAAA puesto... habría menos guerras, te lo puedo asegurar (al menos, en lo que respecta al lado femenino, el mundo estaría más feliz XDDD)**

**Amaral:**** Bien, pero no me podes discutir que en el ANIME de Lost Canvas, el pobre infeliz estuvo sentado en una silla la mayor parte del tiempo con el alma "robada" (ahora en el manga no te discuto que aparece más)**

**No te preocupes, Agasha sabe que en el fondo es su culpa, no del pobre santo del pez XDD**

**goldmasters:**** Umm, no sé cuan bobo enamorado se vaya a portar Albafika, porque no deja de ser, bueno, Albafika, no sé si me explico n_n**

**Bien, dibujé algunos sketches de Agasha and company, si quieren verlo están en este link: ****h t t p : / / goddessrhiannon13 . deviantart . com /art / Broken -Blossom -Sketches -I- 302520858**

**No soy Da Vinci, aviso, así que no esperen gran cosa de mis dibujos =_=**

**On with the story XD**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter15_

Agasha entró presurosa a su habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente, tenía el corazón en la garganta, la respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella? ¿desde cuándo era tan descuidada con los hombres en general... por qué Albafika destruía sus defensas con tanta facilidad? La pobre chica no encontraba respuesta, al menos una coherente; se había acostumbrado a oír la voz de la razón, y había acallado la de su corazón por tanto tiempo, que hasta había creído que no tenía uno ¡Qué gran mentira! Ahora parecía que su corazón le gritaba que dejara de temer, que Albafika jamás la dañaría, pero su mente murmuraba que él era un hombre, y los hombres sólo dañaban a las mujeres. Agasha se apretó con ambos puños su sien, acurrucada en el suelo, con sus rodillas en contra de su pecho. Se veía desamparada... sola. No sabía a quién recurrir, siempre habían sido ella y Maeve, desde hacía un tiempo, sólo ella... Maeve, si la anciana estuviera viva, podría aconsejarla, pero debía afrontar la triste realidad: No había nadie más. Pero su corazón se empeñaba en gritarle que Albafika estaba allí, que podía confiar en él, aunque por desgracia, Agasha ya no escuchaba. La cansada muchacha se levantó y se preparó para acostarse, no cenaría, ya que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Nike tocó la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta la entreabrió, viendo que Agasha estaba dormida, la dejó en paz esa noche. Le habían dicho lo mucho que agotaba a la pobre chica el ver el futuro, y Nike, siendo un alma compasiva por naturaleza, sintió una gran pena y estaba dispuesta a hacer la estadía de Agasha lo más cómoda posible.

-0-

"¿¡Cómo diablos saben dónde vamos a atacar?" Exclamó Pandora, caminando hecha una furia, de lado a lado de la enorme habitación. Radamantis la miraba aburrido, estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos de la dama en cuestión, pero frunció el ceño, pensativo. También lo preocupaba el tema. Atena siempre parecía estar un paso adelante de ellos, aunque cómo lo hacía, era un misterio.

"Que buena pregunta" Le contestó el Espectro, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Pandora lo fulminó con la mirada, a veces la calma de Radamantis la exasperaba.

"¡Bueno, piensa! Debe haber algo que tengan que nosotros no" Dijo Pandora, quitándose un rebelde mechón de la lacio pelo negro de la cara.

"Tienen un oráculo" Dijo una calmada voz, mientras caminaba hacia Pandora, flanqueado por Thanatos e Hypnos. La voz era sin lugar a dudas del joven Alone, actual recipiente del alma de Hades. Pandora le hizo una profunda reverencia.

"¿Un oráculo, mi señor?¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó la muchacha peli negra, mirando con sorpresa a Alone, cuya sonrisa ladeada era temible.

"Nació un oráculo, en general son doncellas elegidas por los dioses para ayudar a los mortales; quien se haga con una, tiene un futuro asegurado. Mi querida hermana tiene una, y la tiene bien guardada en su Santuario, es muy difícil llegar a ella" Adujo la reencarnación de Hades, sentándose cómodamente en la silla vacía al lado de Radamantis, que por supuesto estaba hincado en una rodilla ante su señor.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces, mi señor?" Esta vez fue el Espectro de Wyvern el que habló. Alone se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Bien, a decir verdad no tenemos muchas opciones, excepto que la chica en cuestión abandone la protección del Santuario, ni siquiera podemos atacarla en sueños, ya que Atena la protege" Dijo mirando a Hypnos, que asintió."La única forma es atraparla en carne y hueso, y es muy fácil quitarle su precioso don..." Dijo sedosamente Alone, su azul mirada tan fría como la muerte misma.

"¿Y cómo le quitamos su don?" Siguió Pandora, muy intrigada.

"Fácil, mi querida hermanita. Debe perder su virginidad" Sentenció Alone, dejando perplejos hasta a los dioses gemelos.

"Aja, ¿y quién se rebajará a hacer eso? Yo no, no violo niñas" Masculló Radamantis, crispado con solo pensarlo, era malo pero no tanto. Pandora se puso algo pálida, era mujer después de todo, y no era una solución que le sentara del todo bien. Ni hablar de Hypnos y Thanatos, que jamás se rebajarían a eso tampoco.

"¿No es más fácil matarla?" Repuso Thanatos.

"Y menos cruel" Apoyó Hypnos. Alone los miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo era una posible solución, claro está que matarla era la otra" Acotó Alone, levantándose y desperezándose, dirigiéndose a su estudio de pintura para seguir pintando su eterno mural de muerte. Pero antes de salir del todo giró su cabeza hacia sus cuatro súbditos.

"No sé cómo, pero busquen la manera de hacerse con la doncella oráculo" Ordenó el joven y desapareció hacia su cuarto.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Agasha despertó un poco más recuperada, pero no demasiado, la verdad era que cada vez se sentía más y más debilitada, no sabía por cuento más tiempo podría ser de ayuda al Santuario, eso la preocupaba; si no les era útil, la enviarían a casa, y si eso ocurría, muy en el fondo, sabía que jamás vería a cierto santo dorado al que se negaba rotundamente a nombrar. La chica se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Luego, se cambió la ropa y lavó su rostro en el aguamanil. Secándose la cara con una toalla, pensó en el episodio de anoche, su cuerpo tembló en respuesta, la amenaza había sido demasiado real en su mente, y no podía entender que rayos le había pasado a su cuerpo para responder al de Albafika en primer lugar. Cuando se sentó en su tocador para empezar a cepillarse el cabello, el reflejó que le devolvió el espejo la sorprendió: La chica que le devolvía la mirada era una con un rostro demasiado cansado, una mirada perseguida y agotada, llena de miedos e inseguridades, en resumen, una joven que no era en absoluto feliz. Dejando el cepillo en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento, dejando su cabello suelto. En ese momento, Nike tocó la puerta trayendo el desayuno.

"¡Buenos días, Agasha! ¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó amablemente la joven vestal, con su expresiva y alegre sonrisa. Esa chica podría alegrar hasta a un muerto. Agasha, muy a su pesar, le sonrió también, sentándose en una silla cerca de una pequeña mesa redonda que habían traído para ella hacía dos días. Nike puso la bandeja con el desayuno para Agasha, charlando de tonterías, mientras hacía sus quehaceres en la habitación. Agasha la escuchaba a medias, mientras comía algo del desayuno; lo único que pareció darle algo de confort fue el delicioso té caliente. Nike, mientras parloteaba, la miraba de reojo, Agasha se veía muy pálida, no estaba comiendo mucho, y las sesiones de oráculo la estaban agotando sobremanera... debía informar al patriarca Sage de inmediato.

"Umm... no quiero pecar de entrometida, pero, ¿te pasa algo, Agasha? No te ves muy bien" Inquirió con real preocupación Berenike, sentándose al borde de la cama. Agasha la miró acongojada, hacía tanto que nadie le preguntaba eso, menos otra mujer. La joven oráculo iba a decir que no pasaba nada, pero de su garganta brotó un sollozo de profunda tristeza.

"N-no..." Murmuró la muchacha, Nike, ni lerda ni perezosa, se acercó a ella de un salto, ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Agasha la dejó llevarla, temblando un poco, las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas, mientras lloraba con verdadera angustia en el regazo de la joven vestal. Nike la dejó desahogarse, acariciándole el cabello, murmurando palabras de confort.

"Calma, nada puede estar tan mal, estás a salvo aquí en el Santuario. No estás sola. Dime que te aflige" La acicateó con suavidad Nike, Agasha logró calmarse un poco, pero no abandonó el cálido regazo que tan amablemente le ofrecían. Poco a poco, Agasha le contó lo que había pasado con ella, desde su rapto de Rodorio hasta la actualidad. Nike la escuchó con paciencia, asombrándose a cada segundo de que Agasha no hubiera sido todavía horriblemente violada, por lo que daba las silenciosas gracias a cualquier dios que la estuviera escudando.

"Ya ves, yo no soy normal, ninguna mujer puede temer tanto... y no quiero sentirme así" Terminó diciendo la joven oráculo.

"No te martirices a ti misma de esa forma, yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu lugar, la pasaste bastante mal... pero no debes temer tanto, sabes que ningún hombre te pondría una mano encima aquí... además que si lo intentaran, creo firmemente que el Señor Albafika los desangraría hasta la muerte" Acotó un poco más risueñamente Nike. A la mención de Albafika, Agasha se sonrojó profundamente, bajando la mirada a su regazo. Nike entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

"¿Pasó algo más que no me hayas dicho?" Preguntó Nike.

"¿P-pasar algo?¿Cómo qué?" Tartamudeó Agasha, negándose de plano a levantar la vista.

"No sé, algo... ¿alguien te hizo alguna proposición indecente?"

"¡Claro que no! Es que... ¿qué te besen es algo indecente?" Terció Agasha, antes de que pudiera detener su lengua. Nike la miró pasmada por dos segundos y luego lanzó un gritito de excitación, aplaudiendo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre la cama en el lugar, haciendo que Agasha sonriera por primera vez esa mañana.

"¿Quién fue? No, no, estúpida pregunta, los únicos que harían eso serían o el Señor Kardia, o el Señor Albafika... ¿fue el santo de Piscis, no?" La asedió la joven, mirándola con grandes ojos soñadores, lo que dejó perpleja a Agasha, que no se creía que lo hubiera adivinado con tanta facilidad.

"Errr, bueno, sí, fue Albafika... ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?"

"Pff, se nota a la legua que ustedes dos se gustan. Además ¿qué chica no querría estar en tu lugar? El señor Albafika es adorable y guapísimo..." Suspiró Nike, haciendo reír a Agasha.

"¿Qué se siente?" Preguntó muy interesada Nike. Agasha agarró y retorció un mechón de su cabello, en gesto nervioso.

"Bueno, antes de asustarme... se sintió... divino" Dijo Agasha, pensando que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Nike suspiró de nuevo, era ya como la doceava vez que lo hacía en media hora, añorando algún día sentirse así.

"No debes temer, es natural enamorarse, especialmente de alguien tan bueno como el señor Albafika, pregunta a quien quieras, todos lo estiman aquí" Acotó Nike, tomando de las manos a Agasha, la otra muchacha asintió, eso no era difícil de ver. Hasta Manigoldo, que tan esquivo y mañoso era, parecía profesarle sincera amistad al santo de Piscis.

"Temo no poder controlar mi miedo... ¿qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó preocupada Agasha, Nike frunció el seño, que buena pregunta.

"Ummm... bueno, yo diría que hables con él y le expliques como te sientes y... err, deja que te toque las manos, el cabello, etc, pero aclárale que si se pasa de la raya, ¡irá a buscar sus dientes a la Atlántida!" Aconsejó Nike, que para ser tan joven, era bastante aplomada. Agasha la volvió a abrazar.

"Gracias, Nike, lo tendré en cuenta"

-0-

Varios soldados estaban haciendo su guardia habitual en el templo principal, Atena estaba muy ocupada tratando de concentrarse en proteger el Santuario lo mejor posible con su cosmos, pero no era tarea fácil.

Un grupo de cuatro centinelas vio pasar a la doncella oráculo, y se codearon entre ellos. La chica era muy bonita, lástima que fuera terreno prohibido.

"Oye, es una pena que tan preciosa chica deba permanecer virgen ¿no crees?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Si, pero algún día querrá casarse, como toda mujer, ¡y espero que sea pronto!" Le contestó el otro, riéndose.

"Yo con gusto la cortejaría, aunque no sé si hablaría mucho de matrimonio, no estoy para atarme aún" Dijo con sorna el tercero. El cuarto sólo sonreía de forma extraña, sus oscuros ojos no se despegaron de Agasha en todo el tramo en que pasó acompañada de Nike. En eso, unas tres afiladas rosas se clavaron a los pies de los Casanovas, que saltaron lejos del susto. Albafika se veía mortíferamente enojado, había estado escuchando lo que esos idiotas decían, y a cada palabra, más se enfurecía.

"Ustedes no volverán a poner sus miradas en la doncella oráculo, o me encargaré personalmente de enviarles una corona de rosas... para cada uno de sus cuellos" Amenazó el santo de Piscis, los cuatro bajaron la cabeza, disculpándose profusamente. Albafika les pasó por al lado, seguido de cerca por Manigoldo, que también los miró sombríamente.

Albafika resopló, estaba de muy mal talante esa mañana, y esos idiotas no habían mejorado la situación, el sólo pensar que algún hombre le pusiera una mano encima a Agasha, le despertaba los instintos más bajos y asesinos que un hombre podía tener. Manigoldo se había abstenido de decir nada, pero tampoco le había gustado aquello, le agradaba la ragazza oráculo, ella se merecía un mejor trato de parte de la población masculina.

Ambos santos entraron al salón principal, donde sólo estaban Agasha y el patriarca. Albafika miró a la chica que le estaba robando el sueño, pero ella miraba a un costado, negándole sus bonitos ojos. Albafika se arrodilló ante el patriarca junto con Manigoldo, en eso llegaron el resto de los santos dorados, Shion se posicionó cerca de Cáncer y Piscis, junto con Dohko, que le guiñó un ojo a Agasha. La chica medio le sonrió, ese santo era agradable y bastante bromista, se parecía a Manigoldo en eso. El último en entrar fue Regulus, que miró de soslayo a Nike, que le sacó la lengua descaradamente, lo que erizó al joven santo, que lo único que quería era colgarla de algún árbol. Era bien sabido que Berenike y Regulus se llevaban bastante mal, mejor dicho, a ambos les fascinaba molestarse mutuamente. Agasha observó ese gesto entre ambos, y levantó una mano para ocultar su leve risa. Su parlanchina doncella siempre se quejaba del santo de Leo, era divertido escucharla planear lo que iba a hacerle en cuanto le echara mano. Eran dos niños aún, y así se comportaban.

"Bien, veo que ya todos estamos reunidos, entonces pasaré a explicar lo que Agasha ha podido predecir y pondremos un plan de acción en marcha cuanto antes" Dijo Sage, todos los santos presentes escucharon con atención, mientras el patriarca explicaba cada una de las visiones del oráculo, la localización de los Espectros, y como se repartirían todos los santos para evitar catástrofes mayores. Lo que más preocupaba a Sage y a Sasha, era el continuo crecimiento del lienzo en el cielo, Alone pintaba con rapidez, y más personas seguían muriendo. Debían encontrar y reparar el barco que podía llevarlos a destruir el plan de Hades, pero no iba a ser fácil.

En cuanto terminó la reunión, Agasha se escabulló y esperó a que todos se fueran para seguir a Albafika, sabía que él estaba preparando las defensas para el pueblo de Rodorio, que sería atacado mañana por uno de los tres jueces, Minos de Grifón. La chica sabía que había más de un posible destino para el desenlace de esa batalla, pero ninguno se veía prometedor si el santo de Piscis peleaba solo.

Albafika estaba verificando que la barricada de letales rosas rojas estuviera en su lugar, cuando sintió la presencia de Agasha, que no se acercaba demasiado, ya que el veneno podría llegar a matarla. El santo de Piscis se acercó cautelosamente a la muchacha, siendo que no había podido hablar con ella desde esa noche en la que la había besado. Agasha estaba parada, con su habitual capa verde oscuro tapando su cuerpo, pero se podía apreciar que cuanto más cerca estaba el santo, más tensa estaba la chica. Agasha se mordió el labio con fuerza, para que no le temblara, no podía hacer lo mismo con sus rodillas, que amenazan con no sostenerla. Albafika casi podía oler el miedo emanando de ella, así que, con un gran suspiro de resignación, se quedó a medio metro de ella, mirándola con ojos tristes. Agasha levantó la vista y se quedó atrapada en esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto, que la miraban con tanta tristeza, no le gustaba sentir que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando tenía cerca al joven santo, pero esa era la dura realidad: le temía como hombre y le costaría deshacerse de ese temor, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería más cada día.

"¿Agasha? ¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Albafika, respetando el espacio personal de Agasha, que había retrocedido un paso más para atrás.

"Yo... yo quería advertirte que mañana podrías salir muy mal parado en la pelea contra uno de los Jueces de Hades... no debes pelear tu solo, perderías la vida o la perderían los aldeanos..." Le informó la chica, mirando el suelo con interés. Albafika asintió, sabía que debía prestarle atención a lo que Agasha dijera, ya que ella solía tener muy buenas visiones... sabía que había riesgo, pero no sabía hasta que punto. El santo de Piscis estaba preparado para dar la vida en combate, pero de repente sintió que estaría dejando sola a Agasha, a la cual se había prometido cuidar.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes por nada... gracias por advertirme" Respondió él, viendo como Agasha se alejaba otra vez en dirección del Santuario principal. Lo que el santo de Piscis falló en notar era que uno de los cuatro soldados a los que había reprendido, el silencioso, miraba con interés el intercambio, se sonreía para sí mismo, la doncella oráculo tenía una cierta preferencia por el santo dorado de Piscis, eso se notaba a la legua, era lo que necesitaba el señor Hades para atraparla...

-0-

Berenike venía caminando apresurada con un jarrón con agua y flores secas, las cuales quería cambiar, no se había dado cuenta que un par de ojos azules la venían mirando ir y venir en sus quehaceres, esa ladina mirada pertenecía nada menos que al joven santo de Leo, que quería cobrarse la burla de hacía un rato. Pero tenía que pensar qué haría. De repente, al ver a la chica con el jarrón, su mirada se encendió con un decidido brillo de picardía.

Nike casi corría con en enorme jarrón en los brazos, tanto que cuando una sombra se movió al frente, logró sorprenderla sobremanera.

"¡BU!" Exclamó el joven Leo, saliendo de repente y parándose a unos pasos de Nike.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritó la chica, lanzando hacia arriba brazos y jarrón, que se fue a estrellar rotundamente detrás de ella contra el piso.

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja!¡Boba!" Exclamó Regulus, riendo a carcajadas y señalándola con una mano, mientras con la otra se agarraba el estomago para contener la risa. Nike no se podía creer lo que ese malcriado le había hecho hacer, los bonitos ojos color chocolate empezaron a ver todo rojo, y con un alarido al mejor estilo Xena la princesa guerrera, se le tiró encima al divertido santo tratando de empujarlo con toda la fuerza que podía, el problema era que su fuerza era casi nula en comparación a la de Regulus, y por otro lado, el joven se hizo con facilidad a un lado, logrando que la chica pasara de largo.

"¡Aaaaaah!¡Espera que te atrape, felino tarado!" Gritó Berenike, persiguiendo a un muy sonriente Regulus hacia afuera del recinto principal.

"¡Ja ja!¡A que no me atrapas!" Incitó el joven Leo, saltando con agilidad, jugando con su pequeña presa, que quería arrancarle los ojos. Nike no lograba ni tocarle un pelo, y estaba cada vez más furiosa.

"¡Te acusaré con el Señor Sísifo, ya verás estúpido intento de santo!" Lo increpó la joven, pero Regulus no se sintió amedrentado por la amenaza.

"¡Feh!¡Por mi acúsame con la reina de Inglaterra, no le tengo miedo a lo que una chica plana como una tabla diga sobre mi!" Le contestó Regulus, apostado ahora en una parte de la muralla exterior, lejos del alcance de Nike. La chica enrojeció aún más por ese comentario. Nike se sentía bastante acomplejada por el hecho de no tener nada de busto con catorce años, y para colmo, Regulus no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo. La chica simplemente se dio media vuelta, levantó la nariz y regresó al santuario principal, ignorando al santo de Leo por completo. Regulus, viendo que ella ya no intentaba atraparlo, bajó cautelosamente del borde de la pared, viendo la rígida espalda de su juguete favorito alejarse, riendo para sí mismo, se dio media vuelta para irse a su templo, pero chocó de frente con otro santo.

"Lo que le dijiste a Berenike no fue muy cortes, sobrino; ve y discúlpate con ella" Le dijo Sísifo, Regulus lo miró ceñudo.

"¡Ni loco!¡Ella empezó!" Replicó el joven Leo, saltando hacia un costado. El santo de Sagitario se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ofuscado.

"¡Y tú lo terminaste! No es una conducta propia de un santo dorado la de molestar a las doncellas vestales, aunque entiendo que Nike tiene tu edad y por alguna razón ambos no pueden ni verse, deberías ser su amigo, no su rival, ella no puede pelear contigo al mismo nivel, Regulus... ¡Ve y discúlpate!" Lo increpó Sísifo, no dando el brazo a torcer en esto. Su joven sobrino era bastante malcriado, y alguien debía ponerle los límites. Regulus resopló, pero obedeció al final, y se encaminó hacia donde Nike había desaparecido.

Regulus caminó hacia el pasillo donde sabía que estaría Nike, ya que de seguro la chica habría vuelto a juntar los pedazos del pobre jarrón. Y como había pensado, la encontró arrodillada junto a las piezas rotas de cerámica, poniéndolas en una bandeja que estaba en el suelo a su lado. El joven se adelantó con cautela, tenía sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda, además de un gesto hosco en su rostro. Su andar era tan silencioso como el de un gato, así que pudo apreciar que Nike se pasaba el dorso de una mano por los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas, el verla llorar hizo sentir mal al chico, que con un audible suspiro, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Nike se sorprendió al ver a Regulus mirando hacia un costado, parado a medio metro de ella, tanto así que uno de los filosos pedazos del jarrón escapó entre sus dedos, cortándole el índice.

"¡Ouch!" Exclamó la muchacha, llevándose el dedo herido a los labios. Regulus levantó la mirada al escuchar el quejido, y sin decir nada, se puso en cuclillas y, tomando la mano herida, la miró para ver el daño.

Nike estaba quieta y silenciosa, no lo miraba siquiera, estaba dolida y enojada por el comentario acerca de sus pocos atributos femeninos. Regulus suspiró, acercando el dedo herido a su boca, lamiendo la herida y luego cerrándola con sus cosmos. Con decir que Nike tenía los ojos grandes como platos y estaba terriblemente roja era poco.

"Lo-lo siento, Berenike... No quise ofenderte" Murmuró Regulus, soltando su mano, la cual Nike recuperó rápidamente y acunó contra su pecho.

"N-no me importa lo que tu pienses" Le retrucó la chica, desconcertada por la situación. Regulus jamás se le había acercado de esa forma. El santo de leo frunció el seño, y suspirando, se levantó dándose media vuelta y yendo de regreso a su templo.

Nike lo vio irse, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo ¿qué le podía decir? Nada en absoluto. De todas formas sonrió, olvidadas ya sus lágrimas, aún acunando la mano que él había sanado con su cosmos. Terminó de juntar los pedazos del jarrón y, tarareado para sí misma, se encaminó a terminar sus quehaceres.

**Apareció Sísifo... Happy now? **

**Berenike vs Regulus... ¿quién sale perdiendo XD? (yo no pondría mis fichas en el gatito, no con el tío pisándole los talones je je)**


	16. Chapter 16

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**NdA: No me gusta como salió este cap, aunque lo necesito para seguir, así que, ya están advertidos.**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter16_

Al atardecer de ese día, Agasha se había encerrado una vez más dentro de la cámara que le había sido destinada, junto con tres vestales, una de las cuales era Berenike, que no se separaba de Agasha ni a sol ni a sombra.

Fuera de la cámara, el patriarca esperaba tenso por lo que Agasha le podría decir, hasta ahora se habían salvado incontables vidas gracias a su ayuda, pero aún así, los Espectros que mataban volvían a la vida, Agasha le había dicho que debía esperar por un rosario, que no se preocupara, que aún había esperanza. Sage rogaba porque las predicciones del oráculo fueran tan acertadas como las primeras. Sasha estaba tendiendo una muralla con su cosmos para evitar que los Espectros caídos renacieran, pero se debilitaba a cada minuto...

Al desaparecer el último rayo de sol en el horizonte, Agasha se sumió en un profundo trance, viendo las cosas que podían suceder, cuando salía de cada visión, sus dos vestales escribían todo lo que ella les contaba, y Nike corría a llevarle los manuscritos al patriarca. El aire era tenso, tanto así que hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Así pasó toda una larga noche. Agasha, agotada, se desmayó en los brazos de la joven Nike, que le quitó con suavidad los cabellos de la frente.

"Agasha, te esforzaste demasiado, ¿con qué cara podré enfrentar al Sr. Albafika si algo malo te pasa?" Murmuraba Nike, preocupada por el aspecto pálido y desmejorado de la joven oráculo. Por fin, se le permitió pasar a Sage, que la tomó suavemente en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, con Nike pisándole los talones.

"Nike, no te separes de Agasha, tiene que recuperarse de una larga noche, pero la información que nos dio nos ayudará mucho" Indicó el patriarca, Nike asintió, y se posicionó a un lado de la cama de la chica, pasándole una paño húmedo por la frente. Sage la miró apesadumbrado, el precio por ganar esta batalla sería alto, pero no quería ver morir a alguien tan inocente como los era Agasha...

-0-

Esa mañana, Albafika esperaba pacientemente a los Espectros que venían a la carrera hacia el Santuario, obviamente el santo de Piscis estaba entre un mar de Royal Demon Roses, viendo como se metían confiados para ir a por él, pero muriendo al aspirar el perfume mortífero de dichas flores. Debía evitar que avanzaran más, no deseaba que toda la gente de Rodorio muriera por culpa de una batalla que no les concernía. Minos miró de reojo al santo de Piscis, no parecía gran cosa con esa cara tan bonita, pero se las había arreglado para matar un par de sus Espectros sólo con sus rosas.

"Déjeme a mí, Señor Minos, yo le enfrentaré" Dijo Niobe de Deep, muy confiado de que su veneno prevalecería.

-0-

Agasha entreabrió los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados como el plomo, se sentía débil y exhausta. Vio a Nike apostada a su lado, dormida en la silla que ocupaba al lado de la cama. La chica sonrió con afecto a la otra joven, de verdad que se había vuelto una amiga muy querida, la echaría de menos cuando se fuera. Algo la había despertado, una sensación funesta en el hueco de su estómago, algo quemaba en su pecho, fue cuando bajó la vista que vio a su negro medallón brillar de una manera extraña, como lo hacía cuando había peligro... ¿pero dónde se ocultaba el enemigo? Miró de reojo su habitación, pero no parecía haber nadie allí... ¿quizás fuera por algo más por lo que estuviera quemando su medallón... o por alguien más?

En cuanto ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, le vino la imagen de Albafika, luchando contra un demonio alado, un grifón... Ese era el día en que el podría perder la vida...

La muchacha se levantó como pudo, su andar un poco tambaleante, y salió de su habitación. No se percató que Nike se había despertado, pero no dijo nada y la siguió a distancia. Agasha salió a uno de los pasillos exteriores, desde donde podía ver el paisaje.

Ella miraba el horizonte con preocupación, sabía que los Espectros estaban atacando el Santuario, viendo como el profundo tono rojo sangre del las rosas de Albafika se volvía de repente un violeta oscuro. Eso la desesperó, realmente deseaba que nada malo le pasara a Albafika, no podía perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado... que se había dado cuenta cuanto lo quería.

Tan ensimismada estaba la doncella oráculo en sus pensamientos, que no vio a uno de los guardias acercarse a ella, pero cuando casi lo tenía detrás, se volvió y le clavó la mirada. El guardia, un poco sorprendido, se paró delante de ella.

"Tengo un mensaje del santo de Piscis. Quiere que vaya a esperarlo en su templo, porque desea hablar con usted" Dijo el soldado, Agasha asintió, dándole las gracias con un murmullo y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Pero en cuanto le dio la espalda, el soldado rápidamente la noqueó con un golpe en la nuca. Agasha empezó a perder el conocimiento, sin poder evitar la inminente caída. Pero lo que la chica nunca supo es que jamás tocó el suelo, ya que el sujeto la atajó y la envolvió con una capa negra. Fijándose que no hubiera testigos, salió corriendo con su presa, y hacia donde se hallaba Minos de Grifón.

Lo que no sabía el falso guardia, era que sí había habido un testigo. Nike estaba acurrucada en el suelo en uno de los pasillos, y había visto todo. No lo pensó mucho y salió disparada hacia donde estaba el patriarca.

"¡Patriarcaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Exclamó una aterrorizada Berenike, corriendo como si el diablo la persiguiera. Sage levantó la vista de un mapa y la miró perplejo.

"¿Por qué tanto griterío, Berenike?" Inquirió Sage, dejando que la muchacha tomara aire.

"¡Un falso guardia raptó a Agasha!¡Seguro la quieren matar!" Informó la chica, agarrándose del manto de Sage y sacudiéndolo con desesperación. El patriarca maldijo en voz baja, estaba seguro que eso debía tener que ver con que uno de los tres jueces estuviera peleando ahora para meterse en el Santuario.

"Bien hecho, mi niña, no te preocupes, la traeremos de vuelta" La consoló Sage, alejándose presuroso en busca de algún santo dorado disponible.

-0-

Minos estaba más que sorprendido que alguien con una cara tan bonita hubiera podido patearle el trasero a Niobe y al resto de los espectros que había traído consigo.

"Veo que estás dispuesto a proteger ese pueblo de allá... interesante. Pero me pregunto cuánto aguantarás..." Dijo Minos. Albafika frunció el seño, esa confianza no le gustaba nada, algo se traía entre manos. En eso llega el falso guardia con su preciosa carga.

"¡Señor Minos, tenemos al oráculo!" Le informó. A Albafika casi le da un infarto cuando vio que tenía a Agasha envuelta en una capa y se las estaban llevando cual saco de patatas.

"¡No!¡No te lo permitiré!" Exclamó el santo de Piscis, cargando hacia el espectro que tenía a su flor secuestrada, pero Minos lo detuvo con su Cosmic Marionattion.

"Uh, uh, nada de eso, niño bonito, nos llevaremos nuestro botín, y morirás sabiendo que no pudiste hacer nada para rescatarla" Dijo cruelmente Minos. El otro Espectro escapó, dejando a un Albafika muy angustiado con una horrible pelea por delante.

-0-

El espectro, cargando a Agasha, corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la catedral del bosque donde se encontraba su amo, pero no llegó muy lejos del Santuario, ya que una mano espectral lo agarró del tobillo haciéndolo trastabillar. Había un aura ominosa y oscura de repente a su alrededor. Aunque era un espectro de Hades y no temía exactamente a los fantasmas, esta aura lo tenía inquieto, no era normal.

"Creo que tienes una _bambina involta _que nos pertenece" Dijo una voz con un dejo de sarcasmo, el espectro miraba para todos lados, pero no sentía la presencia del dueño de esa voz. Pero el santo responsable de rescatar a Agasha emergió pronto de la niebla, con una media sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

"¡Feh! No te va a ser tan fácil llevarte al oráculo" Le espetó el espectro, muy confiado. Eso no exasperó al santo de Cáncer, que lo miraba cruzado de brazos. Por suerte, Agasha seguía inconsciente y no se percataba del peligro en el que estaba.

"¿Por qué no la dejas a un lado y vemos quién se lleva el trofeo a casa?" Lo desafió Manigoldo, tratando de que soltara a Agasha. El otro sujeto sonrió fríamente.

"Tengo órdenes de no soltarla bajo ningún concepto, y si me atacas, la matarás a ella también... lo que nos es conveniente. De una forma u otra, perderán su ventaja sobre el señor Hades" Espetó el espectro maliciosamente; Manigoldo no quería pensar en lo que le deparaba a la chica si el fallaba en rescatarla... además que tendría que lidiar con un Albafika enfurecido, no era una perspectiva muy alentadora.

En la batalla de Albafika contra Minos, el pobre santo de Piscis llevaba las de perder, medio desconcentrado por el secuestro de Agasha y la preocupación de defender el pueblo. Cuando parecía que Mino lo iba a ultimar, Shion entró a combatir en su ayuda, ya que era obvio que a este paso, Albafika moriría.

"Vaya, dos por el precio de uno, y yo me llevo la mejor parte" Dijo con sorna Minos, mientras estrellaba a Albafika contra la pared de rocas, evitando el ataque de Shion.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito!" Exclamó Shion, poniendo su Crystal Wall para limitar el daño que el Espectro pudiera ocasionar. Albafika se levantó una vez más, mirando a su oponente, sería muy difícil derrotarlo, si tan solo pudiera perforar sus defensas para que su veneno llegase al torrente sanguíneo de Minos... De pronto, se le ocurrió que hacer.

Ahora era Shion el que caía presa del Cosmic Marionattion, pero Minos no pudo jugar mucho con él, ya que Albafika cortó sus invisibles ataduras con sus Piranian Roses. Ahora, el santo de Piscis llevaba una rosa embebida en su propia y mortífera sangre en los labios, pareciendo una Royal Demon Rose, cuando en realidad era una Bloody Rose.

-0-

Por su parte, Manigoldo seguía jugando al gato y al ratón con su enemigo, pero no pudiendo atacar del todo por temor a herir a Agasha. La muchacha se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y una presión en su estómago. Además de que sentía que la estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro y no entendía porque. Eso fue antes de oír una muy conocida voz con un claro acento italiano.

"¡No te dejaré pasar con Agasha, _maledetto_!" Espetó un frustrado Manigoldo, que no lograba hacerse con la chica y deshacerse del Espectro. El otro Espectro se escabullía tratando de franquear al santo de oro que tan encarnizadamente batallaba, logró virar hacia la dirección del pueblo de Rodorio, con un Manigoldo pisándole los talones.

Shion escupió algo de sangre y se levantó, yendo a ayudar a incorporarse a Albafika, que estaba muy mal herido. El santo de Piscis por una vez no protestó por la cercanía de su compañero al estar él bañado en su sangre.

"¡Tienen a Agasha, Shion! ¡Debemos ir a rescatarla!¡Yo juré protegerla!" Exclamó Albafika, aferrándose a un hombro de Shion.

"¿¡Cómo que secuestrada? ¡Rayos! Espera un segundo, avisaré al Patriarca" Contestó Aries, comunicándose telepáticamente con Sage. Albafika casi no se mantenía en pie, estaba muy débil, pero vivía. Su rostro mostraba el sufrimiento del cual era presa al no poder salir a buscar a su adorada Agasha.

"No te preocupes, Albafika, Manigoldo fue en su rescate, estoy seguro que la traerá con vida" Le informó Shion, ambos sintieron la presencia de Manigoldo yendo en su dirección, además de la de un Espectro. Albafika se incorporó lo suficiente para ver al Espectro con una Agasha envuelta pasar a unos metros de ellos... pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que una Bloody Rose se le incrustó en el pecho, era de las que todavía quedaban escondidas entre las rocas, para evitar que los Espectros llegaran a Rodorio.

"¡Shion, detén a Manigoldo antes de que otra Bloody Rose lo atraviese a él también!" Gritó Albafika, Shion, ni lerdo ni perezoso, interceptó al santo de Cáncer antes de que corriera a su muerte.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Tengo que atrapar a ese bastardo!" Espetó furioso Manigoldo. Pero Shion movió negativamente su cabeza, indicando al Espectro que estaba de rodillas e inmóvil.

"Ya está acabado, y tu hubieras seguido su camino si te lanzabas en esa dirección" Dijo Shion, apuntando con un dedo al Espectro, que dejó caer su carga al suelo. Agasha dio un gritito de dolor al pegar contra el suelo. Albafika no podía moverse solo, lo que lo estaba desesperando. Manigoldo se acercó con cuidado, levantando a Agasha... sin desenvolverla.

"¡Manigoldo, quítame esta estúpida capa!" Le espetó una enfurecida Agasha, el aludido santo sólo le sonrió con humor.

"_Ma _No, si te ves adorable con esta mortaja" Terció Manigoldo.

"¡Mortaja!" Gritó Agasha, que de solo pensarlo sentía un escalofrío. En eso se escucha a Shion trayendo a Albafika cerca del risco, que desactivó el resto de las Bloody Roses. Agasha llegó a ver a un Albafika golpeado y ensangrentado... pero con vida, antes de que el santo de Piscis la mirara también, sonriéndole débilmente y perdiendo el conocimiento.

**¡Argh! Como no me gusta escribir sobre batallas, por cierto no me sale muy bien, así que, bear with it! Ya queda menos para el final, y no, no voy a seguir el canon en eso de matar a muchos santos X(**


	17. Chapter 17

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter17_

Manigoldo desenrolló a Agasha, que ya estaba frenética por llegar al lado de Albafika, el cual Shion cargaba en brazos. La chica oráculo se acercó al santo herido, con incipientes lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alivio: Albafika estaba con vida contra todos los pronósticos. Agasha agradeció a los cielos por eso y se encaminó por detrás de Shion, Manigoldo a su retaguardia.

El santo de Cáncer no podía creer con que frialdad se portaba Agasha siendo que había sido noqueada y secuestrada, parecía que lo único que la preocupaba era Albafika, ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Oye, Agasha, ¿no estás un poco asustada de lo que te pasó?" Preguntó por fin Manigoldo, ya no pudiendo contener la curiosidad. Agasha le echó una mirada interrogante a su vez, arqueando una ceja.

"No es la primera vez que paso por una mala situación, si me tuviera que poner histérica cada vez sería un incordio... además de que tu seguro me atarías y amordazarías para no oírme, ¿o me equivoco?" Eso le contestó la chica, dejando al santo de Cáncer perplejo, pero a Manigoldo la sorpresa le duraba poco, y, con su habitual sonrisa ladeada, siguió a la joven curandera que había sabido ganarse su respeto.

-0-

Shion depositó a Albafika en su lecho, dentro del templo de Piscis, Agasha había seguido de largo para buscar sus hierbas y emplastos. El santo de Aries le sonrió al arisco santo dormido, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y pidiéndole a la armadura que dejara el cuerpo de santo por ahora, la misma obedeció y se armó a si misma al otro lado de la habitación.

Agasha entró a los aposentos de su precioso santo dorado, viendo que por suerte ya no tendría que lidiar con su armadura. Enseguida se sentó en un banco al lado de la cama, y empezó a palpar las heridas y buscaba huesos fuera de lugar. Había un par en el brazo derecho, y junto con Shion, se lo pusieron en su lugar para entablillarlo.

"Shion, ¿podrías por favor poner a hervir agua?" Pidió Agasha amablemente, Shion asintió, dejándola con el herido. Agasha necesitaba limpiar las heridas primero para poder ponerle bálsamos medicinales y vendarlas.

Manigoldo observaba como la joven limpiaba y vendaba las heridas del santo caído con una habilidad y eficiencia que costaba creer, Agasha sólo le pidió que la ayudara a moverlo un par de veces, a lo que el santo de Cáncer obedeció al segundo. Shion regresó con el agua, viendo que Agasha sacaba hierbas hechas polvo y las mezclaba en un vaso con el agua caliente, dejando reposar la infusión hasta que estuvo apenas tibia. Por su parte, Albafika seguía inconsciente, pero fue levemente despertado por Shion, logrando que Agasha le hiciera tragar ese extraño té medicinal, el cual sabía horrible, pero el pobre santo de Piscis se lo tragó igual, haciendo leves muecas de disgusto como única forma de protesta. Una vez terminado eso, ambos santos se retiraron, dejando en las capaces manos de Agasha el cuidado de Albafika.

"Me alegro tanto que estés con vida" Le susurraba Agasha al joven tendido en la cama. Con cuidado, le sacaba largos mechones de cabello aguamarina del rostro, que mostraba de vez en cuando, alguna mueca de dolor. Ante esto, Agasha le acariciaba las mejillas, el cuello, bajando con suavidad su mano por el vendado pecho y el brazo izquierdo. Ante las caricias y los suaves murmullos de consuelo, el rostro de Albafika se relajaba. Agasha se sentía menos impedida de tocarlo cuando estaba dormido, era como si la situación se hubiera dado vuelta, y ahora el indefenso era el caballero y no ella. La chica sonrió para sí misma ante esa forma de pensar, no le disgustaba para nada tener el control de la situación, eso le daba el valor suficiente para tocar al muchacho a su gusto, y al parecer, eso no le molestaba al herido en absoluto, porque por muy inconsciente que estuviera, seguía sabiendo que era Agasha la que estaba con él, a su lado. Largo tiempo estuvo la muchacha sentada al lado del santo, hablándole, diciéndole las cosas que no podía expresar cuando él pudiera entenderlas.

"No sé que habría hecho si te hubieras muerto... No puedo concebir un mundo sin ti. Realmente te has vuelto la persona más importante en el mundo para mi... te amo" Le susurró Agasha, sintiendo como si se hubiera sacado un enorme peso del corazón por el simple hecho de decir lo que sentía en voz alta. Agasha bostezó y movió los hombros y el cuello que estaban ya entumecidos de haber estado tan tensa todos estos días, además que estaba todavía agotada de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior, por lo que optó por poner un almohadón en el suelo, en el cual se arrodilló, posando ambos brazos sobre la cama, y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos, se quedó instantáneamente dormida. Albafika, que no estaba tan dormido ni inconsciente como había parecido, sonrió ampliamente, había escuchado cada palabra, sentido cada caricia, y estaba totalmente asombrado de escuchar la última frase en especial, casi se había delatado a sí mismo por la emoción de saber que ella correspondía su amor, pero no, debía dejar que Agasha le dijera lo que sentía cuando estuviera despierto. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, Albafika giró su azul mirada hacia el costado donde estaba su pequeña flor durmiendo, y con mucho cuidado, entrelazó sus dedos a los de una de sus manos, la cual respondió cerrando también los delicados dedos alrededor de los de Albafika.

-0-

En el templo principal, una agitada Berenike iba a venía en un patrón circular, esperando noticias sobre Agasha, estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera vio pasar a Manigoldo, seguido por Regulus, que si se dio cuenta de la agitación que hacía presa de la pequeña vestal. Con una ceja arqueada en curiosidad, el joven santo de Leo se le acercó.

"¿Qué te pasa, Nike? Si no te quedas quieta, vas a hacer un surco en el suelo" Le dijo el muchacho, viendo que ella se detenía para mirarlo, sorprendida de verlo allí. Pero con un largo y angustiado suspiro, reanudó su andar nervioso, ignorando por completo al muchacho. Regulus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que esta chica en especial no le dirigiera la palabra, lo que había estado haciendo desde el incidente con el jarrón.

"Sólo era un estúpido jarrón..." Murmuró enfurruñado y entre dientes Regulus, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando sus vivaces ojos azules, taladrando con su mirada a Nike, que no se detuvo en su ir a venir, no la amedrentaba el enfado de este santo en particular, es más, buscaba que aprendiera a respetarla más con su indiferencia. Y estaba dando resultado, ya que Regulus siempre trataba de que ella le hablara, y no lo había logrado hasta ahora. Era la primera vez que se veía en verdad enojado. El santo de Leo se frotó los ojos con su mano derecha, en señal de derrota y cansancio. Por lo visto, para que Berenike le volviera a hablar, tendría que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

"Si te detienes un segundo, te puedo decir que pasó con Agasha, que estoy seguro es la razón de tu preocupación..." Espetó Regulus, viendo como por fin Nike se detenía a un par de metros de él, pero aún no lo miraba.

"Te diré lo que sé sólo si te me acercas..." La vestal se le acercó, aunque no demasiado.

"Más cerca..." Y Nike dio otros dos o tres pasos, quedando casi frente a frente con el santo.

"Ahora, si me miras te lo diré" Dijo por último él, la chica resopló, pero era más importante saber que había pasado que seguir con su guerra personal con el santo de Leo. Cuando Nike levantó su mirada y la fijó desafiantemente en los risueños ojos azules, frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

"Agasha..." Empezó a decir Regulus, viendo como la chica perdía su belicosa actitud, reemplazada por una de angustia. Eso removió algo en el interior de muchacho, que se sintió un poco mal por jugar con ella de esa forma. Suspirando, al fin dijo: "Agasha está a salvo, Manigoldo logró sacársela al Espectro, está cuidando de Albafika ahora"

El alivio que sintió Nike fue tan grande que casi se le aflojan las rodillas, Regulus, viendo que Nike estaba por desmayarse, o al menos eso creía él, la agarró por la cintura en un acto reflejo, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Nike estaba tan sorprendida por esa movida, que no atinó a quejarse o defenderse de ninguna forma. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro de forma confundida. Las manos de la muchacha estaban pegadas al peto de la armadura de Regulus, ya que sus brazos estaba plegados entre ambos, y no los podía mover, y siendo un poco más baja que el joven, tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Por su lado, Regulus abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a Nike, y la miraba con extrañeza, algo mareado por la situación, parecía no poder apartar sus ojos del los de ella.

Sísifo y Shion, que venían un poco más atrás, siguiendo a Regulus y Manigoldo, llegaron justo cuando ambos chicos estaban en tan comprometedora posición, Sísifo rió por lo bajo, codeando a Shion, que viró sus violáceos ojos hacia la parejita, sonriéndole de forma cómplice al santo de Sagitario, ambos trataron de pasar sin ser notados, cosa que no fue complicado, ya que ambos jóvenes no perecían notar nada o a nadie más que ellos mismos a su alrededor.

Regulus pareció ser el primero en volver en sí, tomando la ventaja que se le ofrecía. Una lenta sonrisa llena de picardía se formó en sus labios, y Nike no se vio venir lo que pasaría luego.

"No vuelvas a ignorarme, Nike, nunca más" Susurró el santo de Leo a un milímetro del rostro de Nike, y sin pensarlo mucho selló sus labios contra los de ella en un rápido beso, soltándola y corriendo hacia donde estaba el salón del patriarca.

Nike se quedó tratando de mantener el equilibrio una vez que perdió el apoyo de Regulus, estaba sorprendida de que el muy bribón se hubiera atrevido a besarla, y encima de eso darle órdenes como la de que no lo volviera a ignorar... la chica sonrió, llevándose una mano a los labios, tocándolos con sus dedos suavemente, por lo visto, ignorarlo había sido una sabia decisión.

-0-

Al otro día, Asmita había regresado trayendo consigo el rosario de 108 cuentas del cual Agasha ya había prevenido que aparecería. Sage suspiró aliviado al conocer para que se iba a usar, al menos, Sasha ya no tendría que mantener una barrera para evitar que los Espectros muertos revivieran, ya que podrían sellar sus almas en el rosario.

Agasha seguía aún en el templo de Piscis, cuidando de que Albafika se recuperara. La chica en cuestión había despertado esa mañana sintiendo la mano de Albafika entrelazada con la de ella. Lo que motivó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, si él ya estaba haciendo esa clase de cosas de nuevo, pues no podía estar tan mal. Agasha preparaba algo de comer para ambos, dejando que el santo descansara. Albafika despertó de a poco, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, la mínima luz que había en la habitación le molestaba, hería sus cansadas pupilas, además que sentía el cuerpo como si le pesara una tonelada, le dolía hasta el pelo. Pero al no ver a Agasha a su lado, aguzó el oído, escuchando que alguien estaba en su cocina, sonriendo, se acomodó un poco más bajo las mantas, esperando a que su adorada flor regresara para de seguro darle algo de comer. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que la chica ingresó a la habitación trayendo una bandeja que olía muy bien.

"Albafika ¿estás despierto?" Preguntó ella suavemente, apoyando su carga en la mesa de luz contigua a la cama. Albafika abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

"Si, hace un rato que me desperté" Dijo con una voz que sonaba muy cansada para el gusto de la muchacha. Ella le sonrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero a Albafika el menor movimiento le causaba dolor, ni hablar de que le era difícil moverse de por sí. Agasha tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo pasó por su cuello, mientras que rodeaba la cintura del él con su brazo derecho, muy despacio, logró sentarlo. Albafika trataba de no hacer el menor murmullo de dolor, pero sus ojos fuertemente cerrados le daban la pauta a Agasha de cuanto le costaba el menor movimiento.

"Lo siento, no quise causarte dolor, pero tienes que comer" Le dijo ella tiernamente, mientras le acomodaba la almohada. Albafika tomó aire despacio, soltando lentamente, sonriendo en su típica forma ladeada, mirando a Agasha con algo de humor, para evitar que ella se preocupara demasiado.

"No te inquietes, no es la primera ni la última paliza que me van a dar... pero debo decir que es de las peores que haya recibido en mi vida" Acotó él, tratando de aligerar la angustia de Agasha.

"Ajá, bueno, para tu información, señor 'soy muy macho por eso me aguanto palizas horribles', no podrás pelear en mucho tiempo, estás hecho polvo, casi te mueres, y tienes que comer" Le respondió la chica, sonriéndole con descaro, le estaba tomando el gusto a eso de tenerlo a su merced por un tiempo. A Albafika parecía no importarle que ella lo regañara, además de que lo mandara un poco, sabía que lo hacía porque lo amaba.

"Si, señora" Le respondió con falsa sumisión el caballero, dejando que ella le pusiera la bandeja en el regazo. Pero parecía que ni siquiera podía alzar la cuchara, tanto le temblaba la mano, por lo que Agasha, siendo muy práctica, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, tomó la cuchara, y empezó a darle de comer.

"¿Qué tienen los hombres que buscan con tanto ahínco su propia destrucción? sean humanos o dioses parecen tener la misma naturaleza destructiva" Comentó Agasha, mientras soplaba sobre la cuchara que iba a darle a Albafika. El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros levemente.

"No lo sé, pimpollo, pregúntaselo a Asmita luego, pero los santos no peleamos porque nos encante luchar, lo hacemos para proteger a aquellos más débiles que nosotros... Piensa que habría sido de Rodorio si no derrotábamos a Minos" Acotó él, tomando el alimento ofrecido por la chica, que se había sonrojado al oírle llamarla 'pimpollo', sonaba tan dulce en los labios de él.

Después de que terminara toda la comida, Agasha le acercó una vez más la taza con la infusión horrible, pero esta vez, Albafika si frunció el ceño, corriendo la cara al lado contrario, para evitar beber el contenido.

"Albafika, deja de comportarte como un bebé, sé que no sabe bien pero..."

"¿Qué no sabe bien? Es lisa y llanamente horripilante" Arremetió él, sin dejarse amedrentar por el gesto exasperado en la cara de ella.

"PERO, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido, y te lo tomas por las buenas, o voy a buscar a Manigoldo para que me ayude a hacértelo tragar" Amenazó con dulzura Agasha, acercando una vez más el vaso a los labios del muchacho, que levanto lentamente una mano y alejó el recipiente de su cara, aún sin sentirse amenazado por la idea de Manigoldo abriéndole la boca a la fuerza, no se atrevería...aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sí.

"Te daré una cucharada de miel para sacarte el mal gusto después de que te lo tomes" Ofreció Agasha, viendo que con amenazas no llegaría lejos, aún así Albafika no dio el brazo a torcer.

"¿Y qué más? ¿Sólo miel?" Terció él, viendo que ella quería negociar. Agasha abrió grande los ojos, ¿qué otra cosa dulce podría darle?

"Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre, es lo único suficientemente dulce que podría sacar el amargo sabor de las hierbas" Dijo confundida Agasha, pero en los labios de Albafika comenzó a formarse esa sonrisa ladina que Agasha ya había asociado con comportamientos libertinos hacia su persona, además, el brillo en sus entrecerrados ojos azul cobalto lo delataba a kilómetros.

"Me lo beberé, si me das miel... y me consuelas con un beso" Dijo al fin el muchacho, viendo como Agasha se ponía de tres tonos de sonrojo, pero ya estaba preparada para que le lanzara algún pedido por el estilo. Agasha le sonrió y asintió.

"Bien, tomate la infusión, iré a buscar la miel" Dijo la muchacha, levantándose y enfilando hacia la cocina, de paso llevando con ella la bandeja. Albafika suspiró, mirando de reojo el oscuro líquido, y con no poca aprensión, tomó aire y se lo tragó de una sola vez. Y casi se muere del asco. Por suerte, allí venía Agasha con el tarro de la miel, y sentándose otra vez a su lado en la cama, hundió una cuchara en el dorado líquido, quitó el exceso y se la ofreció al pobre santo de Atena, que en su vida había deseado tanto el dulce alivio que le proporcionó la miel. Agasha no pudo dejar de reírse de la cara de asco del pobre muchacho, que la miró feo por eso.

"Cielo, deberías hacer que tus remedios supieran menos asquerosos" Por fin articuló el joven, después de dejar que la miel bajara por su garganta. Agasha se tragó su risa un poco, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, le dio un suave y rápido beso en la sien. Albafika no se creía lo astuta que se estaba comportando Agasha con él, pero no se zafaría del beso sólo con eso.

"¿A eso llamas tu un beso, cariño?" Preguntó retóricamente el joven, posando su mirada incrédula en el bonito rostro de su amor, que estaba cerrando el frasco de miel.

"Por cierto" Dijo con altivez Agasha, levantando su nariz en el aire, y mirándolo como si fuera tonto. Albafika sonrió otra vez, poniendo su más inocente cara.

"Pues eso no va a endulzar nada mi pobre vida, eres muy cruel, mi corazón, aprovechándote de un pobre santo convaleciente" Dijo en un tono débil y lastimero Albafika, Agasha abrió la boca y los ojos grande como platos, Albafika era el sujeto más manipulador y descarado que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en toda su vida. Pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho, y, dejando el frasco en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, ¿qué quieres entonces, oh, pobre moribundo?" Dijo con sarcasmo la chica. Albafika sonrió entonces como lobo mirando a un jugoso y tierno cordero. Esa sonrisa hizo que la chica se removiera incómoda en su lugar, aún no se acostumbraba a esos innuendos sexuales a los que Albafika la vivía exponiendo, aunque se dio cuenta, para su total y completo horror, que le gustaban bastante.

"Quiero que me beses en serio, no un besito casto en la mejilla o la frente, pero quiero que lo hagas por propia voluntad" Dijo de repente serio Albafika. Agasha descruzó los brazos, dejando caer laxamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Luego bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, que retorcía un poco nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué siempre quieres besarme, Albafika?" Preguntó en casi un susurro la chica, casi temiendo la respuesta a eso. Albafika suspiró, esperaba de todo corazón que tomara en serio sus palabras esta vez.

"Eso es simple de contestar... es porque te amo con todo mi corazón, te he adorado desde que éramos niños, y ese sentimiento no decreció con los años. No tienes idea lo feliz que soy al haberte encontrado, lo feliz que me siento siempre que estoy a tu lado" Dijo sobriamente Albafika, que no había dejado de mirarla. Agasha levantó lentamente sus verdes ojos para encontrar unos azules que realmente parecían sinceros y reflejaban todo el amor que sentía en sus oscuras profundidades.

"Te amo, Agasha, y espero algún día conquistar tu corazón" Terminó diciendo él, viendo que ella no articulaba palabra. Agasha suspiró profundamente, y sonriéndole de forma radiante, se lanzó sobre él, enlazando sus manos por su cuello y, por primera vez, uniendo sus labios a los de él de forma total y completamente voluntaria. Albafika la abrazó como pudo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción, aunque la estaba disfrutando mucho, así que le devolvió el beso con suavidad, ya tendría tiempo de besarla a su gusto cuando estuviera recuperado. Agasha encontró que le gustaba mucho besarlo y acariciarlo, y cuidar de él. Los labios de Albafika eran cálidos y sabían un poco a la miel que había comido un rato antes. Ambos se separaron cuando Agasha lo oyó quejarse un poco en medio de su beso, ya que lo estaba apretando mucho y aún el pobre no estaba recuperado. Ella se separó de él sólo un poco, preocupada, viendo si había reabierto alguna herida, para total regocijo de cierto santo dorado que pensaba tomar mucha ventaja de su posición de convaleciente.

**Whaaa! por fin pude terminar de escribir el cap! (conste que me costó un poco, ya que ando en esos día del mes en que las mujeres no queremos más que comer toneladas de chocolate y dormir como lirones XD) Espero que les guste, y ya casi estamos en el final! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Capítulo dedicado a Albafika y Agasha en su totalidad, espero les guste!**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter18_

Esa tarde, Agasha decidió que con Albafika respondiendo bien al tratamiento, podría dormir un poco más, así que, después de chequear una vez más que el caballero estuviera cómodo y durmiendo tranquilo, se retiró a dormitar en otra habitación más pequeña. Agasha todavía se sentía cansada, pero feliz de saber que Albafika en verdad la amaba y que no estaba jugando con ella. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, estiró de forma prolongada sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, arqueando su espalda para aliviar la tensión muscular, y se echó encima de la cama, tapándose con una manta hasta la nariz.

_'Estaba caminando por un interminable bosque, con altos y añosos árboles, los cuales proyectaban sombras extensas y oscuras, pero la oscuridad imperante era aliviada poco a poco por certeros rayos de sol que entibiaban el aire, los pájaros cantaban sus melodías sin temor alguno, las flores empezaban a abrir sus pétalos hacia la luz del sol, casi como esperando la caricia de una amante. Entre este pacífico lugar, se escuchaba el eco de risas infantiles, Agasha siguió caminando hacia ese dulce sonido, viendo como un destello de cabello aguamarina desaparecía detrás de unos arbustos, la muchacha empezó a correr hacia el sonido de repique de pequeños pies que se alejaban de ella. De repente emergió en un extenso claro en el medio del bosque, lleno de millares de flores desplegando sus radiantes colores, entre ellas corría un niño de no más de cinco años, su cabello era corto, pero de un conocido celeste claro, estaba de espaldas a ella, y se movía con velocidad hacia los brazos extendidos de un hombre al que llamaba "papá"..."_

Agasha despertó de golpe, sintiendo todavía el sol de su visión en la piel, y el perfume de las flores aún en su nariz, era el sueño más bello que había tenido en su vida, nada de catástrofes, nada de muerte, todo lo contrario, sólo se respiraba vida. Sonrió lentamente, quizás las cosas se vieran mucho mejor en el futuro de lo que ella había creído. Con una amplia sonrisa, la chica se levantó totalmente descansada y con ánimos de seguir luchando por ese futuro que podía casi tocar con las manos.

Albafika estaba despierto desde hacía una hora, se sentía molesto y pegajoso. Obviamente, y por culpa del veneno en su sangre, era la única persona en el mundo que cuando estaba sudado olía a rosas... aunque hasta eso llegaba a hastiarlo después de toda una vida. En conclusión, para su olfato, apestaba, y nunca en su existencia había deseado tanto darse un baño caliente; el problema: no se podía levantar por sí mismo, y prefería quedarse así a pedir ayuda a alguno de los otros santos dorados. Claro está, que el sentirse sucio lo ponía de un humor peligroso.

Agasha entró a la habitación de Albafika llevando vendas limpias y, para sufrimiento del muchacho, más infusión amarga.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Inquirió la chica, posando su mano con afecto sobre la frente del joven, que le sonrió levemente.

"Bien, pero me siento muy incómodo al estar tan imposibilitado de tomar un baño" Le contestó él, con un rastro de mal humor en la voz, Agasha lo observó perpleja por un segundo, pero para sosegarlo un poco, se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Quizás podrían ayudarte a bañar alguno de los otros santos..." Añadió ella, revolviendo la taza con la medicina.

"¡No gracias! No quiero depender de ninguno de ellos" Agregó obstinadamente el joven santo, cruzándose de brazos como pudo, ya que le dolía especialmente el derecho.

"Bueno, entonces tendrás que aguantarte hasta que puedas bañarte tu solo" Con esto dicho, acercó la taza a los labios del muchacho, que con un suspiro resignado, se lo tomó de un sorbo, tratando de no escupirlo. Agasha rió ante la cara que ponía el pobre caballero, y enseguida se compadeció de su sufrimiento y le dio la bendita cucharada de miel. En cuanto Albafika pudo articular palabra, se le ocurrió que Agasha misma podría ayudarlo con su problema, y tratando de que la cara no lo delatara, porque le parecía demasiada buena su idea, se quejó levemente para atraer su atención una vez más.

"Umm, ¿no podrías tu ayudar a bañarme?" Musitó con el rostro más inocente que pudo poner el muchacho. Agasha, que estaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama, se quedó de piedra desenrollando una venda limpia al oír semejante propuesta, y giró su rostro arrebolado hacia su 'paciente', que ella sabía era un bribón de primera categoría, hasta el rostro angelical que le ponía era tan perfecto que Agasha pensó que el teatro griego había perdido un gran actor... claro que la chica no se tragó ese inocente acto ni por un minuto.

"¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?" Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, él iba a abrir la boca para responder, cuando Agasha lo hizo por él.

"Claro que me lo dices en serio, no serías tu si lo hubieras dicho en broma"

Albafika le sonrió, le gustaba cuando se respondía así misma, era gracioso.

"Por favor, mi flor, te prometo que me portaré bien, pero en verdad me siento muy sucio, y sería humillante pedirle ayuda a cualquier otro santo" Le suplicó Albafika, que de verdad deseaba es baño. Agasha suspiró profundamente, parecía sincero en su necesidad de aseo, y podía entender el estúpido orgullo que lo llevaba a pedir su ayuda en vez de la de otro hombre... ¿por qué sus visiones nunca la advertían de estas cosas? Ah, cierto, ella no podía ver su propio futuro. Agasha deseaba golpear su cabeza contra la pared, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto más tarde.

"Bien, te ayudaré. Pero antes de que te pongas demasiado feliz, te advierto que en cuanto hagas algo pervertido, te dejaré aquí y me iré a mi habitación en el templo principal, y no regresaré ¿estamos de acuerdo?" Sentenció Agasha, mirándolo a los ojos, sopesando su reacción; que para su sorpresa, vio era de sincero alivio.

"¡Gracias, Agasha! Prometo portarme bien... ¿tú tampoco te pasarás de lista conmigo, verdad?" Dijo él, diciendo lo último en tono de broma, que hizo sonreír a la chica, que movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

"No te preocupes, tu virtud está a salvo conmigo" Siguió la broma Agasha, que si de algo estaba segura, era que nunca habría un momento aburrido con este hombre.

Agasha preparó la tina llena de agua caliente, la cual templó para que no fuera tan agresiva con las heridas de Albafika, obviamente había decidido que la tina estuviera a un metro de la cama del santo, para que fuera más fácil moverlo. Albafika sonrió al ver el vapor de su soñado baño, y sonrió más ampliamente al pensar en Agasha asistiéndolo... claro que despejó su cabeza de ideas impropias antes de que la muchacha lo leyera en sus ojos, que mantenía entrecerrados. Agasha probó la temperatura del agua con una mano, satisfecha con el resultado, y se giró hacia la cama, meditando la manera de llevar al joven, sin lastimarlo, hacia la bañera.

"Creo que puedo sentarme yo solo, aunque para pararme voy a necesitar ayuda" Ofreció Albafika, Agasha asintió, y quitó las mantas del medio. Allí apareció otro problema: había que quitarle los pantalones. La muchacha se puso colorada al pensar en desnudarlo, porque no era difícil ver lo atractivo que era, había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de eso. Albafika la miró extrañado al ver que ella no hacía ningún movimiento.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó él.

"Err, h-hay que, umm, quitarte la ropa" Murmuró Agasha, muy avergonzada. Albafika miró sus pantalones, bueno lo que quedaban de ellos luego de que tuvieran que cortar las botamangas para vendar las heridas de las piernas.

"Creo que sería mejor terminar de cortarlo, y menos doloroso para mi" Propuso él, pero claro está, Albafika no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo él mismo, por lo que Agasha, todavía roja como un tomate, tomó la iniciativa antes de perder el valor. Pero antes puso una toalla sobre el regazo del muchacho, para total diversión del santo. En cuanto el tema de la ropa estuvo fuera, Agasha anudó la toalla a la esbelta cintura de Albafika, y lentamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero el santo de Piscis no se había percatado de lo débil que estaba en realidad, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, arrastrando a Agasha con él, que se preocupó mucho.

"¿¡Estás bien?" Exclamó Agasha, viendo como temblaba el cuerpo de Albafika por el simple acto de intentar pararse. El asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes, quería bañarse, y se bañaría.

"No voy a renunciar a mi baño... aunque tenga que arrastrarme hasta la bañera" Murmuró el caballero, Agasha asintió y logró hacerlo pararse, y paso a paso, que no eran más de dos o tres, logró sentarlo en la bañera.

Albafika sintió el agua caliente rodeando su cansado cuerpo, sus heridas ardían un poco, pero no era tan insoportable, se sentía en el cielo. Agasha sonrió con ternura al ver el puro regocijo en el rostro de Albafika, luego, sentándose en un banco pequeño, tomó el jabón y un paño suave, y agarrando uno de los brazos del joven, lo enjabonó con sumo cuidado.

Albafika la miró con adoración, amaba como cuidaba de él, siempre era suave y cariñosa, nunca nadie lo había tratado tan bien en su vida. Agasha sintió la azul mirada clavada en ella, viendo la gratitud y cariño en esos ojos tan expresivos, que no pudo más que devolverle la mirada con una dulce sonrisa. Enjuagando el brazo enjabonado, se movió hacia el otro, luego bajó con cuidado la mano por el amplio pecho masculino, obviamente no llegando más allá de su estómago, Albafika había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del mejor baño de su vida; cuando ella le enjabonó la espalda, masajeado con sus manos sus hombros, suspiró de pura felicidad, estaba en el paraíso. Agasha reprimió una risita al ver la cara de puro deleite de Albafika, era gratificante saber que lo complacía tanto algo como un simple baño. Luego de terminar con su espalda, de dedicó a esa bella cabellera aguamarina, lavándosela en un cubo de agua aparte de la bañera. Albafika estaba totalmente relajado bajo el dulce tacto de las manos de su adorada Agasha, sintiendo como sus dedos masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, su nuca y su frente. Luego de enjuagarle el pelo, sólo quedaban sus piernas... y ahí en cuando la chica titubeó. Le parecía muy indecente enjabonarle esas largas piernas, pero Albafika, por otro lado, se había comportado de manera impecable, es más, sino lo supiera mejor, pensaría que se había dormido en la bañera, ya que estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Albafika, al sentir que las manos de Agasha ya no se estaban paseando deliciosamente por su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos, viendo a la chica mirar sus piernas, aún bajo el agua. Trató de no reír ante el dilema de Agasha, sumergiéndose hasta casi la nariz, logrando que sus piernas salieran de la jabonosa agua. Agasha volteó a verlo suspicazmente, pero el muy zorro seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y su boca bajo el agua impedía ver que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Agasha movió su cabeza de lado a lado, suspirando, se dijo a sí misma que sólo le faltaba eso y terminaría pronto. Así que enjabonó con cuidado ambas piernas hasta la rodilla, no animándose a pasar más allá, para total diversión de cierto santo dorado.

La muchacha suspiró, aliviada de haber terminado de bañarlo, pero la cosa no era tan fácil, ahora tendría que ayudarlo a salir de nuevo. Para eso, buscó más toallas secas, y pensó por un minuto como le haría para secarlo y meterlo en la cama. Por cierto, dejó a Albafika en la bañera un rato más y aprovechó para cambiar las sábanas. Albafika la observaba moverse por la habitación con curiosidad, la chica estaba planeando todo con eficacia y rapidez, cosa que en la que había demostrado ser muy competente. Luego de poner el banco donde se había sentado cuando cuidaba de las heridas del santo, cerca de la cama, se volteó a ver cómo sacar al hombre del agua.

"Bien, a ver cómo te sacamos de ahí" Dijo ella, pasando el brazo izquierdo de él otra vez por sobre sus hombros y rodeando su otro brazo por la cintura del joven. Albafika se levantó con cuidado de no patinar en el agua jabonosa, eso era lo único que le faltaba, y primero sacó una pierna, luego la otra. La toalla alrededor de su cintura, pesada por el agua, se soltaría en cualquier momento, dejándolo desnudo como lo habían traído al mundo, por suerte para él, Agasha no le estaba prestando atención a eso. La chica lo ayudó a caminar hacia el banco, pero antes de que se sentara, Albafika mismo soltó la toalla mojada de su cintura, antes de sentarse. Agasha volteó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que tapara la parte crítica del cuerpo del muchacho, pero ya había visto más que suficiente, y otra vez, por enésima ocasión en lo que iba del día, estaba muy sonrojada. Albafika la miró con su típica sonrisa satisfecha, antes de decir nada.

"No soy tan horrible de mirar, mi cielo, no me molesta que me veas desnudo. Así estamos a mano, yo te vi desnuda a ti, y ahora tu me ves a mi" Dijo con una suave voz casi ronroneante Albafika, ante la obvia incomodidad de la joven.

"¡No estoy asustada de ti si eso es lo que crees!¡Es sólo que no es decente que andes desnudo delante de una chica!" Exclamó la nerviosa joven, tomando una de las toallas y arrojándosela al muchacho, que suspiró y se la puso en su regazo.

"Está bien, no te enojes, ya me cubrí, así tus virginales ojos no serán tan gravemente ofendidos" Dijo con algo de humor Albafika. Agasha volteó su rostro lentamente para confirmar que estaba tapado, bueno, todo lo tapado que podía estar, y tomó otra toalla para secar despacio sus piernas, sus brazos, luego su espalda, por la cual Agasha tenía una especial fascinación, lisa y llanamente la encontraba sumamente atractiva, al igual toda la persona de Albafika, no era justo que tanta belleza fuera puesta en un sólo ser, pero bueno, ese magnífico hombre sólo la quería a ella, y eso la hizo sonreír ladinamente, no le diría ni muerta que estaba disfrutando secarle cuerpo. Albafika trataba de mantenerse quieto, aunque le costaba mucho, por suerte estaba herido y débil, sino no tendrían más oráculo en el santuario. Agasha pasó de su espalda al pecho, teniendo especial cuidado con las heridas en este, dejando el largo cabello para lo último, al que también peinó, desenredando las sedosas hebras con facilidad. Al final, la chica volvió a vendar las heridas, y logró que Albafika volviera a acostarse, obviamente desnudo, bajo las mantas. Albafika se quitó la toalla y la arrojó al suelo, de donde Agasha la tomó y se la llevó con el resto de las cosas.

La noche de ese día cayó, encontrando a una Agasha dándose un baño, por supuesto que no en la habitación de Albafika, ya ambos habían cenado, y la chica esperaba para darle otra vez la medicina que tanto desagradaba al santo de Piscis, cosa que la hizo reír con sorna; al terminar su baño, y con su ligera camisola puesta, se dirigió una vez más a la recámara de su adorado paciente. Albafika hizo una mueca al verla llegar con la maldita infusión, pero aligeró su malestar el verla en esa deliciosa camisola que recordaba del barco, esta vez, Agasha no se sentía avergonzada de lucirla cerca de él, lo que lo puso decididamente de buen talante.

"A ver, ya sé que no te gusta, pero te la tienes que tomar" Dijo la chica, dándole la taza, Albafika la tomó de un sorbo, sin bajarle la mirada, y enseguida aceptó de buena gana la miel. Agasha le sonrió, acariciándole con su mano derecha la mejilla.

"Buen chico" Le dijo con humor ella, dejando las cosas en la mesa de luz, y lista para irse a dormir, pero no contó con que Albafika la tomara de una mano, haciendo que se volviera a sentar a su lado.

"Duerme conmigo" Le susurró él, dejándola sin aire.

"¿¡Qué? ¡S-sabes que no puedo hacer eso!" Espetó ella, pero a su traicionero cuerpo no le parecía tan mala idea, pero su consciencia le pegó una patada a su libido y se impuso.

"No me refiero a 'eso', sé muy bien que aún necesitan de tu don de oráculo, sólo me refería a que te quedes conmigo. Míralo desde este punto, estás segura conmigo por tres razones: Una, jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras; dos, estoy tan débil que ni siquiera me puedo parar solo; y tres, estás vestida y así te quedarías." Expuso tranquilamente Albafika, acariciando con suavidad el dorso de la mano que aún sujetaba. Agasha se mordió el labio, inquieta, la tentación de ceder era grande, ¿y qué daño haría? ninguno; además quería poner un poco más en práctica ese consejo de Nike de tocarlo para no temerle.

"Muy bien, me quedaré contigo" Le contestó al fin ella, ganándose la sonrisa más amplia del mundo de parte de Albafika, que se corrió un poco a un lado para hacerle lugar. Agasha se acurrucó a un costado del cálido cuerpo del santo de Piscis, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo, dejando que Albafika le pasara el brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y así se quedaron dormidos.

**yay! vieron todos los cambios que están implementando en la , están geniales! se van a poder subir las covers de los fics, y demás fanart (creo que hasta diez que no sean covers XD)**


	19. Chapter 19

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter19_

Agasha despertó acurrucada contra el cálido pecho de Albafika, quien dormía con un sueño profundo que le ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido. La muchacha tocó con suavidad su frente para constatar que no hubiera fiebre, y luego sintió su pulso agarrando su muñeca izquierda. Todo parecía normal, su respiración era suave y acompasada, y su rostro relajado le daba la pauta de que no sufría dolor alguno. Agasha sonrió, tenía suerte de estar vivo, así que lo dejaría descansar mientras ella iba a ver al patriarca, ya hacían dos días, casi tres, que estaba encerrada con Albafika y nadie había venido a preguntar nada, la joven suponía que querían dejarlos tranquilos, por lo que les agradeció mentalmente.

Agasha salió de la habitación del santo dorado y se fue a refrescar y cambiar de ropa a la suya, sabiendo que Albafika debía estar agotado del esfuerzo de bañarse ayer, aunque no dijera nada, era buen paciente y le obedecía, así que no pasaría mucho para que estuviera en pie y andando nuevamente.

Tomó una manzana, la cual iba comiendo mientras subía las largas escaleras hacia el templo del patriarca, y no había dado tres mordiscos que una Nike extasiada de verla, corría a recibirla.

"¡Agasha!" Exclamó la muchachita, que lanzó sus brazos al cuello de la otra, abrazándola con fuerza. "¡Creí que nunca más te vería! ¿Cómo está el Sr. Albafika?" Preguntó atolondradamente la vestal. Agasha le sonrió con calidez y le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de no perder su desayuno frutal en el camino.

"Está mejor, pero aún necesita descansar. Voy a hablar con el patriarca ¿está disponible?" Inquirió Agasha, comiendo su manzana rápidamente.

"Claro, el siempre está disponible para ti. Sígueme" Le contestó Nike. Agasha la siguió con rapidez hacia el salón principal. Nike, viendo que Agasha no sabía dónde tirar el cabo de su manzana, lo tomó y la empujó hacia adentro.

"Yo me ocupo de esto" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo; la muchacha oráculo se lo agradeció y se presentó ante Sage.

"¡Agasha! Qué bueno que estás aquí, ya iba a enviar a Nike a buscarte sino aparecías hoy" La saludó Sage, acercándose a ella. Agasha le sonrió amistosamente.

"No se preocupe por mí, patriarca, debería preocuparse por Hades. Será difícil destruir el lienzo gigantesco que se esparce con letal rapidez por el cielo. ¿Encontraron ya el barco? ¿Regresó Asmita con el rosario?"

"Si, y sí, ya estamos sellando todas las almas que podemos, gracias a ti no se han perdido muchas vidas, especialmente las de mis santos dorados, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra Albafika? Nos tiene preocupados"

"Oh, no hay nada que temer, él está bien, se repondrá pronto, no se inquiete" Le dijo con confianza Agasha.

"Eso espero, pequeña, no me gustaría verlo morir ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros jóvenes. Envié a Regulus para ayudar con el barco, espero no se meta en líos" Dijo con un suspiro Sage, sabiendo lo terriblemente infantil que era Regulus. Agasha rió ante la mención del santo de Leo, él estaría bien.

"Creo que todo saldrá bien, tenga confianza" Dijo Agasha, palmeando el brazo del anciano patriarca, que le sonrió serenamente.

-0-

Albafika despertó casi al mediodía, sintiendo que algo estaba faltando, o mejor dicho, alguien. Volteó su mirada hacia la derecha, donde Agasha debería estar, notando el lugar vacío. Eso logró hacerlo fruncir el ceño, ¿dónde se habría ido? El pobre santo no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado, para él no era más de un día, cuando habían sido tres. Se sentó lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, de seguro por el esfuerzo de ayer, más no se quejaba, ya que el recuerdo le trajo una amplia sonrisa a sus labios. Decididamente tendría que dejarse dar palizas colosales más seguido, además de dejar que Agasha lo bañara. Con estos gratos pensamientos en la mente, sintió la presencia de uno de los santos, Manigoldo para ser más exactos, entrando a su templo, luego escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"¡Oi! Rosas con patas ¿estás vivo?" Exclamó a todo pulmón el santo de Cáncer, haciendo que Albafika se tapara los oídos.

"¡Rayos, Manigoldo, no grites! Y sí, estoy vivo, muchas gracias" Espetó el convaleciente caballero, viendo como el conocido rostro de su compañero asomaba hacia su habitación.

"Ah, _va bene_, sabía que no debía preocuparme, aunque pareces niña, tienes bastante resiliencia" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el joven de cabello azul, mirando con humor la ofuscada mirada que el otro le estaba lanzando.

"Siento ofenderte con mi apariencia, Manigoldo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que, si vas a molestar, mejor vete" Masculló entre dientes Albafika, que rogaba porque Agasha milagrosamente apareciera y lidiara ella con el descarado santo de Cáncer.

"Naa, no quiero molestarte... demasiado, es la fuerza de la costumbre. Pero veo que ahora ya no estás tan antisocial, la _piccola ragazza_ ha sido la solución para eso" Comentó Manigoldo, sentándose en el banco que Agasha solía ocupar. Albafika lo miró entrecerrando sus azules ojos, era el primer santo en venir a moles- verlo, así que podía tener noticias de como de mal estaban las cosas.

"¿Qué pasó mientras yo estaba fuera de servicio?¿Hubo algún cambio?" Inquirió el santo de Piscis, relajándose un poco.

"Asmita regresó con el rosario para sellar las almas de los Espectros, encontramos el barco que nos llevará a destruir el lienzo infernal ese que está matando a tanta gente... aún buscamos la forma de deshacernos primero de Hypnos y Thanatos, esos dos dioses nos van a traer muchos problemas sino los sellamos cuanto antes" Enumeró Manigoldo, Albafika lo escuchaba con atención, llevando una mano a su barbilla pensativamente.

"Seguramente de Agasha no podrán esconderse, por muy dioses que sean. ¿Ya están reparando el barco?"

"Sí, Regulus está con ellos, si hay problemas, que seguro que los habrá, podemos confiar en que el defienda el perímetro"

"¿Regulus? No me parece que esté lo suficientemente preparado para estar a cargo de otras vidas, aún es muy inmaduro" Dijo suspirando Albafika, Manigoldo asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

"Si, pero parece que el patriarca quiere que aprenda a ser responsable de una vez por todas, Sísifo también apoyó esa idea, así que tan mala no debe ser. El chico es bueno, demasiado para su corta edad" Acotó Manigoldo, con una expresión seria por una vez. Albafika se arrebulló más contra las almohadas, mirando el techo. Esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien.

"Creo que seré yo el que me enfrente con Thanatos, al menos eso dijo el patriarca, que irá conmigo" Dijo Manigoldo, sonriendo de forma ladeada como era su costumbre. Albafika abrió grande los ojos ante eso último. No iba a ser nada fácil esa pelea.

"Ten cuidado... y mucha suerte" Le dijo Albafika, Manigoldo se desperezó y levantó de su asiento.

"_Grazie, _si regreso te volveré a visitar, aunque para ese entonces ya es muy probable que estés en pie" Le dijo a modo de despedida el santo de Cáncer. Albafika vio su figura desaparecer detrás de la puerta, sintiendo su presencia subir hacia el templo principal.

"Buena suerte" Murmuró el santo de Piscis para sí mismo, esperando de todo corazón que nada malo le fuera a suceder, porque para su desgracia, echaría de menos al sarcástico y molesto santo de Cáncer.

-0-

Agasha regresó al templo de Piscis después del mediodía, había estado poniéndose al tanto de todo, además que debía otra vez vislumbrar el lugar exacto donde estaban los dioses gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos, esa noche no se quedaría con Albafika.

"¡Ya regresé! ¿Estás despierto?" Dijo Agasha, entrando a la habitación del santo, que por cierto estaba despierto y esperándola.

"Hola, cielo, te estabas tardando" La saludó Albafika, sonriéndole, Agasha se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Lo siento, hace casi tres días que no daba señales de vida, así que tenía que hablar con el patriarca. ¿No te aburriste mucho?" Le contestó ella, sentándose a su lado.

"¡Tres días! Vaya, no me había dado cuenta" Murmuró asombrado el muchacho. "Y no, no me aburrí, vino Manigoldo a verme... más bien me preguntó a gritos si estaba vivo" Agasha rió ante ese comentario, era muy propio del santo de Cáncer hacer algo así.

"Oh, bueno, aunque no lo parezca, se preocupó por ti"

"Ajá, gracias, pero la preocupación de Manigoldo tiende a ser un poco abrasiva" Contestó Albafika, mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

"¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó Agasha solícita.

"No, cariño, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el cuerpo del esfuerzo de ayer, pero nada insoportable" Dijo él, acariciando la mejilla de la joven con su mano derecha. Agasha tomó mano y la apretó contra su rostro.

"Debes tener hambre, prepararé el almuerzo, ¿quieres que te traiga un libro?" Ofreció Agasha, levantándose y enfilando hacia la cocina.

"No, gracias, creo que dormitaré un poco más" Acotó el caballero, Agasha asintió, y antes de salir del todo de la habitación dijo "Esta noche no podré quedarme contigo, pero me gustaría que alguno de los otros santos se quedara, no quisiera que estuvieras solo"

"Bien, mientras no sea Manigoldo, no dormiré nada si lo traes a él" Dijo a regañadientes Albafika, cruzándose de brazos.

"Está bien ¿te parece Shion?" Tanteó ella, Albafika asintió, que remedio, no quería preocuparla. Con esto arreglado, Agasha se preparó para hacer el almuerzo.

-0-

"Um, Minos falló en su ataque al santuario, peor aún, la doncella oráculo aún no ha podido ser secuestrada debidamente... esto no se ve bien" Dijo Thanatos, que miraba su tablero de ajedrez, pensando en la siguiente movida. Su hermano Hypnos solo negó con la cabeza.

"Yo creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en Atena, no en el oráculo; esa muchachita no será la que nos salga al cruce en el campo de batalla. Además, nosotros hemos tenido muchas bajas hasta ahora, incluyendo a uno de los tres jueces, mientras ellos no han perdido ni un santo dorado." Acotó el dios del sueño, quien por mucho, era el que tenía la cabeza más fría de ambos gemelos. Thanatos levantó sus grises ojos hacia su hermano, moviendo un peón.

"Bien, entonces concentrémonos en Atena, en algún momento tendrá que salir del santuario, y cuando lo haga, estará a nuestra merced" Hypnos asintió ante el comentario de su hermano, moviendo un alfil.

Ninguno de los hermanos se esperaba el consiguiente movimiento del santuario... que para su desgracia apuntaba hacia sus cabezas.

-0-

Esa noche, Agasha estaba otra vez viendo lo que el futuro deparaba, pero esta vez no podrían salir sin perdidas... el patriarca y su hermano muy posiblemente perdieran la vida, o más bien, darían sus vidas para sellar a los dioses gemelos. Agasha se vio a sí misma derramando lágrimas por el futuro de ambos líderes del santuario, nada sería lo mismo sin ellos...

**Espero les haya gustado el cap! ya queda menooooos! XDDD**


	20. Chapter 20

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter20_

Esa noche, tal como había pedido Agasha, Shion estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Albafika. Afuera, la noche parecía engullir con su oscuridad a todo ser vivo que rondaba desprevenido alrededor del santuario. El lienzo que Alone pintaba sin descanso había opacado las estrellas mismas, lo que contribuía a la terrible sensación de vacío que reverberaba en el alma de los santos de Atena.

Albafika dormía profundamente, gracias a una de las medicinas de Agasha, ya que la muchacha prefería que su cuerpo reposara en sueño casi constante, de esa forma recuperaría las fuerzas más pronto. Shion leía un libro prestado por Degel, el cual se hallaba en Bluegrad junto con Kardia. Había un asunto de suma urgencia que atender allí, por lo visto, algo relacionado con Poseidón, que hasta la fecha, no había deseado despertar. Shion bajó su mirada de la página que estaba leyendo, ya por tercera vez, ofuscado por su falta de concentración esa noche. Para que mentirse a sí mismo, estaba muy preocupado por sus compañeros, ni hablar que pronto irían en pos de las almas de Hypnos y Thanatos, y aunque gracias a Agasha muchas vidas fueron preservadas, pensaba Shion, girando sus violáceas pupilas hacia la durmiente forma del santo de Piscis, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podrían sostener esta situación. Para colmo su maestro, Sage, y su hermano Hakurei serían los que irían en pos de tan terrible misión junto con Manigoldo, muy probablemente su última misión... ¿qué sería del santuario sin el patriarca? Shion se removió inquieto en su asiento, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado. De desperezó cuan largo era, y como no llevaba puesta su armadura, le era más fácil; luego se levantó enfilando hacia la cocina, necesitaba urgente una taza de té.

-0-

Agasha estaba en su sala especial para concentrarse, rodeada de sus vestales que la auxiliaban y escribían lo que ella les dictaba. Su cuerpo relajado y sus ojos cerrados daban a su aura una falsa apariencia de serenidad, sólo de vez en cuando la doncella fruncía el ceño en profunda concentración, o por ver algo que la perturbaba.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, suspiró agotada, pero una leve sonrisa agraciaba sus labios, ya sabía cómo destruir el lienzo, pero para eso, necesitaba a todos los santos dorados con vida. Sabía que Degel y Kardia habían ido a Bluegrad, pero también sabía que podían llegar a morir si no les daban una mano otros santos, por lo que Asmita y Elcid les seguían el rastro a una distancia prudencial. Agasha tenía muy en claro que si había hielo que cortar, el santo de Capricornio era el más indicado para el trabajo, además de que si tenían que lidiar con alguien con algún desequilibrio emocional, Asmita podría ayudar de lejos. Estaba tranquila por esos dos... aunque a veces Kardia fuera un poquito difícil de controlar; se parecía un poco a Manigoldo, ambos eran audaces e impulsivos por naturaleza. La muchacha movió la cabeza de lado a lado al venírsele a la mente la forma poco ortodoxa del santo de Cáncer de mostrar preocupación por alguien... ¿cómo había dicho Albafika? ¡Ah, sí! Que su preocupación era algo 'abrasiva'.

"La oscuridad que predomina en ese malvado lienzo sólo puede ser destruida por un rayo de sol" Dictó Agasha a las otras dos muchachas, que enseguida tomaron nota. La doncella oráculo suspiró, estaba agotada, y el sol apenas si comenzaba a asomar tras grandes nubes grises, que de seguro traerían lluvia pronto. Agasha salió de la habitación y observó el cielo, aún no todo estaba cubierto por el lienzo, y sabía que la batalla decisiva se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y para ser franca, la joven deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas; nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que punto podría extrañar su hogar en la isla de Creta. Los días en los que Albafika y Manigoldo la habían encontrado parecían tan lejanos ya, el otoño pronto acabaría, dando lugar a un frío invierno, el cual Agasha deseaba pasar en la isla y no en el santuario, pero lo que ella quería y lo que podía hacer eran cosas muy diferentes. Con un largo suspiro de resignación, se ajustó su manto color verde musgo a los hombros y caminó hacia el salón del patriarca.

-0-

Dos largos días más pasaron sin muchos cambios, al menos no hasta que en la tarde del segundo, Shion divisó una forma aparecer de repente en las puertas de su templo; era Manigoldo, que estaba muy mal herido y de rodillas donde había aparecido. Shion no lo pensó mucho para ir hacia él. Cuanto más se acercaba al santo caído, se dio cuenta de que el santo de Cáncer sangraba por muchos lados, su rostro era casi irreconocible tras toda la sangre, su capa estaba hecha jirones y parecía traer algo bajo el brazo.

"¡Manigoldo! ¿Estás consciente? ¿Qué pasó?" Inquirió Shion, pasando un brazo del caballero herido por su hombro, tratando de que se levantara. Manigoldo le sonrió como pudo, pero en sus ojos azules nunca se reflejó ese gesto.

"Mal..maldición... creo que... estoy hecho... pedazos... _maledettos_ dioses" Murmuró Manigoldo, dejando que Shion lo cargara hasta su templo, donde lo entró en sus cuarteles y lo dejó sentado en una silla.

"Shion; el viejo te manda esto" Le dijo, tendiéndole con una mano el casco del patriarca. Shion al principio no sabía qué hacer de tan impresionado que estaba, pero no tardó mucho en tomar suavemente el legado de su maestro.

"Dijo que tú serías... buen líder" Terminó de decir el santo de Cáncer, Shion lo miró estupefacto, ¿acaso él era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el siguiente patriarca? Dejó el casco a un lado y envió telepáticamente un mensaje a Agasha, para que viniera a darle una mano con Manigoldo, que apenas si se mantenía en la silla.

Agasha atendió la llamada de Shion al instante, tomando su canasta con ungüentos y vendas y corriendo hacia el primer templo. Pasó por el de Albafika primero, que la siguió al instante, pues ya estaba de pie y andando.

"¿Regresó Manigoldo? Su presencia es tan débil que no sé si fue idea mía" Dijo Albafika, mientras iba al lado de Agasha, llevando su canasta.

"Sí, está muy herido según me dijo Shion, está en el templo de Aries" Le contestó la joven, su rostro una máscara de preocupación.

"¿Y el patriarca Sage?" Inquirió casi con temor Albafika, Agasha lo miró apenada, y movió la cabeza negativamente. Albafika sintió una honda pena en su corazón al saber que el buen patriarca no había regresado, y que no regresaría jamás.

-0-

"¡Quédate quieto, Manigoldo, no seas tan infantil!" Exclamó una ofuscada Agasha mientras intentaba limpiar las horribles heridas del caballero de Cáncer, que la miraba feo.

"Pu-puedo solo" farfulló Manigoldo, y trató de quitarle el brazo a la muchacha, que ya estaba viendo todo rojo para ese momento, se alegraría de darle la más horrenda de todas sus infusiones más tarde.

"Manigoldo, ya compórtate, Agasha logrará que te recuperes más rápido, aún te necesitamos para pelear" Dijo con un dejo afilado en la voz el santo de Piscis, que estaba a punto de dormir a su compañero de un puñetazo.

"No-no te metas... rosa con patas" Retrucó Manigoldo, aunque estaba tan débil que su voz carecía de fuerza alguna. Shion se palmeó la frente con frustración ¿por qué sus compañeros eran tan cabezotas?

"Deja que Agasha te cure... es una orden" Dijo al fin Shion, retando al santo de Cáncer a que lo desobedeciera. Manigoldo lo miró torcido, y gruñendo se dejó atender sin oponer resistencia. Albafika miró a Shion con una ceja arqueada, Manigoldo no solía hacer caso a nadie... excepto a Atena o al patriarca.

"Saluda al nuevo patriarca, Albafika" Dijo de repente Agasha, sonriendo a Shion.

"¿¡Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?" Dijo un contrariado Albafika, que miraba como Shion le mostraba el caso que había heredado.

"Esa fue la última voluntad de Sage" Murmuró Manigoldo. Albafika se arrodilló en señal de respeto, ahora tenían nuevo patriarca.

-0-

Después de tratar las heridas de Manigoldo, Agasha, siempre acompañada por Albafika y junto con Shion, se dirigieron de regreso al templo principal, donde de a poco se fueron congregando los santos dorados que estaban en el Santuario, Kardia y Degel también habían llegado junto con Elcid y Asmita. El único que faltaba era Regulus, que aún defendía el barco en el cual los santos de bronce trabajan.

Shion se acercó a Sasha, que lo recibió con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. El resto de los santos dorados le dieron su reconocimiento como nuevo patriarca hincándose de rodillas. Agasha permanecía al lado de Sasha, con Berenike como compañía.

"Como saben ahora, yo estaré al mando del santuario, y según lo que me dijo Agasha" expresó Shion, volteando a mirarla, "Todos los santos dorados tenemos que estar presentes para destruir el lienzo y llegar a Alone antes de que pueda llegar al Hades" Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, asintiendo, no iba a ser nada fácil destruir el lienzo, pero si el oráculo lo decía, entonces así debía ser; Agasha no se había equivocado hasta ahora y había salvado incontables vidas.

Después de que todos los santos se retiraran para alistarse a la pronta partida, Shion les hizo un gesto tanto a Agasha como a Albafika para que los siguieran a él y a Sasha hacia otra sala.

"Agasha, nos has prestado un valiosísimo servicio con el cual también arriesgaste tu vida y tu integridad física, y por lo que me has dicho, hay algo que te impide ver más allá de la ruptura del lienzo... No quisiera abusar más de tu buena predisposición, así que..." Habló Sasha, no sabiendo como despedirse de su preciado oráculo, quería que Agasha volviera a su vida tranquila, sin presiones y sin nadie que quisiera matarla, sin más sueños que la atormentaran por la noche...

"Desearíamos que antes de que el santuario quedase sin santos que lo protejan, tu pudieras regresar a tu isla a salvo, aquí será peligroso para ti." terminó de decir Shion. Agasha los miró sorprendida, ni hablar Albafika que paseaba su mirada de Agasha a Shion y de Shion a Agasha, no le gustaba nada tener que perderla de vista, aunque Shion tuviera razón.

"P-pero ¿es necesario? ¿Acaso no podría quedarme en Rodorio, al menos hasta que sepa lo que va a pasar?" Preguntó Agasha, sintiendo las lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos, pero no dejándolas salir, no iba a llorar frente a ellos, sabía que eso alteraría a su precioso Albafika sin razón alguna.

"Es verdad, no tiene porqué irse a Creta de inmediato" Terció el santo de Piscis, conteniéndose para no abrazar a Agasha y mirar desafiante a Shion, quien estaba por separarlos. Agasha se retorcía las manos en gesto nervioso, y Albafika cerraba los puños con fuerza. Sasha miró a Shion, viendo que miraba el suelo de forma pensativa.

"Si se queda en Rodorio, estaría poniendo en peligro no su propia vida, sino también la del pueblo entero. Entiendo lo que sienten ambos, sé que separarse es la última cosa en sus mentes, pero Albafika, tu aún eres un santo de Atena, y no sabemos cómo saldremos parados en la última confrontación... quizás sobrevivamos, pero si no..." Sentenció Shion, quien, por mucho que le pesara, tenía que pensar en resguardar el santuario y sus alrededores, y Agasha era una vida inocente a la cual debía proteger, aunque fuera en contra de sus deseos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, Albafika fue el primero en asentir, luego Agasha, sintiendo una profunda congoja en el corazón por la inminente separación.

"¿Cuándo quieres que parta?" Inquirió Agasha.

"Mañana a las siete de la mañana saldrá un barco con destino a Creta, será mejor que tomes ese, ya que aún podemos escoltarte para saberte a salvo" Contestó Shion, Agasha asintió, y con esto, pidió permiso para retirarse a sus aposentos.

"¡Agasha!" Exclamó Berenike, que estaba esperándola fuera de la sala donde minutos antes se había decidido su destino.

"Berenike, necesito que me ayudes a empacar, mañana regreso a casa" Le informó la muchacha, Nike la miró sorprendida, pero asintió, siguiendo a la doncella oráculo hacia su habitación.

Albafika se excusó también y salió hacia su templo, luego podría hablar con Agasha, ahora tenía que alistarse para la próxima batalla que se avecinaba, junto con el resto de los santos dorados.

***escucha a las fans afilando los cuchillos* Errr... ^^;**


	21. Chapter 21

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter21_

Esa noche, después de que Berenike la ayudara a empacar y le trajera la cena, Agasha por fin quedó a solas consigo misma, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera Albafika Se paseaba de una lado al otro de su alcoba cual fiera enjaulada, más distaba mucho de sentir furia, o siquiera enojo, el sentimiento que embargaba su corazón era el de tristeza. Sabía que era lo correcto que regresara a casa, entendía las razones para ello, su mente racional le repetía constantemente que eso era lo que ella había ansiado desde que había puesto un pie en el santuario... pero su corazón, el cual no hacía mucho tenía voz propia, se revelaba ante la sola idea de separarse de todas las personas a quienes había llegado a querer, en especial a separarse de Albafika, a quien amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Sus tristes cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unas suaves pisadas en su balcón. Albafika entró por las puertas ventanas, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par a pesar del frío aire nocturno. Agasha se volteó apenas lo vio y corrió a sus brazos, el muchacho la atajó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en el cabello suelto de su amada.

"No quiero dejarte" Susurró la chica, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del joven, abrazándolo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, pero por desgracia, Shion tiene razón, por mucho que nos pese, es más seguro que regreses a casa" Respondió Albafika, al fin enderezándose un poco para mirar a Agasha. La muchacha empezó a llorar, había aguantado todo el tiempo las ganas de gritar y romper cosas para oponerse al pedido de Sasha y Shion, no, ahora el patriarca, pero había llegado a su límite.

"Sé que solo piensan en mi seguridad, pero no por eso tiene que gustarme..." Agregó ella, dejando que Albafika secara sus lágrimas suavemente con una mano.

"Agasha, mírame" la muchacha levantó sus verdes ojos para encontrar los de azul cobalto que la miraban con dulzura "Nadie va a separarnos, amor, yo iré por ti en cuanto todo esto termine, te lo prometo" Agasha asintió, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, quería creer que él regresaría con bien y que iría por ella, y si de algo estaba segura era de que lo esperaría por siempre. Albafika bajó sus labios a los de Agasha, besándola con pasión, por fin pudiendo demostrarle todo su amor, vertiendo en ese beso todo su corazón, sintiendo que ella hacía lo mismo, mientras pasando sus delicados brazos por el cuello del joven, pegando la longitud de su cuerpo al de él, ambos deseando poder fundirse en una sola persona. Pero el tiempo para estar juntos era limitado, y cada minuto que el reloj dejaba atrás era un minuto menos para estar juntos.

"¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?" Le preguntó Albafika, ya habiendo puesto un poco de espacio entre ambos, Agasha asintió, ¿cómo decirle que no cuándo era quizás la última vez que dormiría a su lado en mucho tiempo?

La joven, que ya estaba vestida para dormir, abrió las sábanas de su espaciosa cama, viendo como Albafika se despojaba de su ropa, excepto sus pantalones, ya sabemos que Agasha aún era muy tímida para tanto despliegue de piel. La muchacha se metió en la cama primero, seguida rápidamente por el santo de Piscis, porque aunque habían cerrado las ventanas, la habitación se había enfriado. Albafika enseguida estiró un brazo hacia Agasha, buscando su cálido cuerpo, y en cuanto hizo presa de este, la acercó hacia su persona, pegando y amoldando su largo cuerpo al de ella. Agasha por cierto que no opuso resistencia alguna, apoyando su rostro en el hueco del hombro del santo y suspirando satisfecha. Albafika sonrió y le besó la frente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos cayeron en un tranquilo sueño.

-0-

El sol despuntaba en el Este, sus tibios y débiles rayos rozaban el rostro Agasha, quien ya se encontraba a lomos de un caballo con Albafika al mando de las riendas, y otro caballo llevando sus pertenencias, el cual llevaba Nike que montaba en una mansa yegua. La insistente vestal se había negado de plano a dejar ir a Agasha a casa sin despedirse de ella en el puerto, habían llegado a ser grandes amigas y ambas se echarían mutuamente de menos. Agasha estaba contenta de que Nike fuera con ella, era alguien que la distraía de la dura realidad del regreso a Creta. Agasha montaba delante de Albafika de costado, su capa verde más la gruesa capa del santo la cobijaban del intenso viento marino que tan frío le parecía, además de que se mantenía abrazada a la cintura del muchacho, quien aún portando su armadura, la mantenía cálidamente envuelta en sus brazos. La armadura era tibia al tacto, contrariamente a lo que uno creería, Albafika le había dicho que eso era porque las _cloths_ eran seres vivientes, que también podían morir y eran revividas con la sangre de otro ser humano. Agasha se arrebullo más contra Albafika, mientras levantaba el rostro para recibir un cálido beso en la frente. Berenike los observaba con tristeza, sabía lo que sufrían ambos al amarse tanto y tener que separarse con un futuro totalmente incierto por delante, y suspirando trató de poner una sonrisa alegre, ya que habían llegado al fin al puerto.

Albafika se apeó primero, ayudando a bajar a Agasha, luego a Berenike. El capitán del barco que trasladaría a la muchacha se acercó al ver que su última pasajera había llegado.

Albafika cruzó un par de palabras con el capitán, y luego unos marineros vinieron a llevar a bordo el equipaje de la joven.

"¡Oh, Agasha! Promete que me escribirás, y que vendrás de visita pronto, iría yo, pero no me dejan salir del santuario aún, por eso de que soy muy joven y bla bla bla" Expresó en su efusiva manera Nike, mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte a Agasha, que rió un poco ante las palabras de la muchacha más joven.

"Te lo prometo, Nike, te escribiré apenas llegue, y quien sabe, quizás te dejen salir si te acompaña algún santo... podrías pedirle a Regulus que te escoltara" Respondió Agasha, no sin un dejo de picardía al referirse al joven santo de Leo. Nike se sonrojó como un tomate ante la mención del susodicho, sonriendo y asintiendo, podría importunar a Regulus... si regresaba algún día.

"Agasha, el barco partirá en quince minutos" Dijo Albafika, detestando tener que meterse entre ambas amigas, Agasha asintió, dándole un último apretón a las manos de Nike, que enseguida se dirigió a su yegua, frotándose los ojos mientras le daba la espalda a la pareja, no quería que la última imagen que la doncella oráculo preservara de ella fuera una de llanto. Agasha volteó hacia Albafika, sin demorar mucho en abrazarlo y unir sus labios a los de él.

"Iré por ti, así que más te vale no desaparecer otra vez" Murmuró Albafika contra los labios de Agasha, que tragó con fuerza, asintiendo. Con un último beso, ambos se separaron, Agasha caminó unos pasos con su mano aún unida a la de su amor, soltándola al subir a la rampa del barco. Albafika se quedó viéndola hasta que el capitán levó anclas y partió con marea alta hacia Creta. El santo de Piscis no se movió del puerto hasta haber visto desaparecer el barco por completo en el horizonte. Nike esperaba pacientemente a que Albafika retornara a su montura para emprender el regreso.

"¿Sr. Albafika? Siento tener que decir esto, pero debemos regresar" Barruntó la vestal, viendo que el santo de Piscis no se movía de su sitio. Albafika volteó a mirarla y asintió, yendo a su montura y poniéndose en camino de regreso al santuario.

-0-

Los tres días que tardó el barco en volver a tocar puerto se habían hecho interminables para Agasha, que tenía sentimientos encontrados en lo referente a su hogar. Por un lado, no podía evitar sentir algo de alegría de volver a su cabaña, regresar a trabajar en sus preparados, en atender a las personas del pueblo; pero por otro, sentía el corazón destrozado por dejar atrás a otras personas a las que quería muchísimo y al las cuales deseaba poder volver a ver pronto. En cuanto el barco ancló, Agasha, que se había pasado casi todo el viaje bajo cubierta, respiró el aire fresco, helado casi, de Creta, viendo como descargaban su equipaje y la dejaban sola. Agasha suspiró, nada parecía haber cambiado, pero todo era diferente. No cavilando mucho más en sus lúgubres pensamientos, enseguida llamó a uno de los tantos niños que se apilaban con o sin sus madres apenas llegaba un barco.

"¡Hola! Dime ¿podrías ir a buscar mi burro en la posada 'El Viejo Pescador'?" Preguntó la joven, rogando que el niño aceptara, lo que para su suerte hizo. Al rato, vio venir al niño con su burro y al mesonero Godric a la par. Agasha internamente hizo una mueca de desagrado, no quería lidiar con Godric ahora, pero bueno, que remedio.

"¡Ah, Agasha! Que gusto verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ¿tres meses, no?" Vociferó el dueño de la posada, la chica le sonrió con esfuerzo, dándole una moneda la niño por sus servicios.

"Así es, Sr. Godric, tres largos meses. Ya que está aquí ¿me ayudaría a atar mis cosas sobre el burro? Son algo pesadas" Dijo a modo de respuesta la joven curandera. Godric, que si de algo se preciaba era de ser siempre solidario, la ayudó de inmediato.

"Y dime, te fuiste de repente sin decir nada a nadie ¿qué querían de ti esos santos dorados?" Inquirió el hombretón, quien se había estado muriendo de curiosidad desde hacía tres largos meses.

"Me pidieron que los acompañara porque consideraban mis dones de sanación muy preciados, estaban en medio de una guerra. Pero ahora ya se acabó, y he vuelto a casa" Contó Agasha, era una verdad a medias, pero una con la que el pueblo podría vivir, y dejarla vivir a ella misma. El jovial mesonero asintió, como acatando las palabras de Agasha con mucho respeto, era comprensible que alguien como la chica fuera convocada a ayudar a Atena, además era un orgullo que procediera de su aldea. Sería Godric el que ensalzaría las grandes cualidades de Agasha en los años venideros.

En cuanto Agasha dejara el pueblo, pidiendo a Godric el precio por la estadía de su burro, el cual el mesonero se negó de plano a cobrarle, argumentando que era un honor ayudar indirectamente al santuario. La joven emprendió el camino a través del bosque, cuidando de no dejar demasiados rastros visibles, Godric ya se haría cargo de pregonar a los cuatro vientos su regreso, así que suponía que pronto tendría clientes.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña, previamente desactivando el sistema de seguridad, descargó lentamente a su burro del peso de su equipaje, trasladándolo dentro de su casa. Apenas hubo terminado y dado de comer al animal, encendió un gran fuego para que caldeara la helada cocina. No había más que sus conservas para comer, y no se encontraba de ánimos ni para cocinarse un poco de pan, así que preparó una espesa sopa al mismo tiempo que ponía a calentar agua para un baño, se sentía sucia del viaje además de cansada física y emocionalmente. Lo único que la mantenía lejos de una depresión total era la promesa que le hiciera Albafika de regresar por ella, y Agasha esperaría hasta el día que su cuerpo sucumbiera para entregarse a los brazos de la Madre Tierra. Tratando de alegrarse un poco, llenó y templó la bañera con humeante agua caliente, la roció con aceites esenciales de lavanda y agregó algunos pétalos de flores varias que quedaron suspendidos en la superficie. Luego, dejó caer al suelo su vestido y su ropa interior, quedando desnuda y con frío se sumergió completamente en su tan ansiado baño.

Cuando el agua se había entibiado demasiado para permanecer en ella, la joven se envolvió con una toalla que se había estado calentado cerca del fuego, frotando su cuerpo y cabello vigorosamente. Aún envuelta en su toalla, se sentó al lado de las rugientes llamas de su chimenea, en una silla con almohadón, plegó sus piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos, quedando como un capullo envuelto dentro de la toalla. El fuego lamía con fruición la leña reseca, y sus llamas naranjas se reflejaban en los tristes ojos verdes de la muchacha, que cavilaba con angustia sobre el destino de los santos de Atena ¿Habrían podido destruir el lienzo? ¿Habrían derrotado a Hades? ¿Estaban con vida aún? Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, sin hallar respuesta para ninguna. El baño la había relajado tanto, que Agasha sintió fundirse todas las barreras que había puesto hasta ahora para no prorrumpir en penoso llanto, pero ya no podía contenerlo, y dejó que las lágrimas por fin corrieran libres por sus mejillas, desahogando su dolor y su sentimiento de completa soledad. Por primera vez desde que fuera secuestrada tantos años atrás, deseaba volver a la civilización, tener a alguien a su lado para que la abrazara, para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, recordó a su madre, que tan horrible destino la había separado de ella, a su abuela y a su padre, asesinados sin piedad... ¿de verdad la humanidad merecía ser salvada? Pero aparecieron en su mente también los rostros de las amables vestales que la habían atendido, de Sasha, de Sage, el de Berenike, que tan fácilmente expresaba lo que sentía, de Manigoldo, que tampoco tenía empacho en decir lo que pensaba, del tranquilo y amable Shion, siempre preocupado por todos... y finalmente el de Albafika, un hombre que siempre había estado tan solo por miedo a herir a otros, que le había entregado su corazón, que deseaba quedarse con ella y protegerla por el resto de sus vidas... La verdad era que en el mundo había personas buenas y otras malas, que siempre se aparecerían en la vida de uno de ambas clases, lo bueno era aprender a atesorar a las que nos hacen felices y desterrar a aquellas que nos dañan. La humanidad valía la pena, pensó Agasha, habiendo sus lágrimas cesado, con un poco más de paz en el corazón, se puso su camisón y yendo por fin a acostarse, había sido un día muy largo.

- 0 -

Una semana entera pasó sin dejar casi tiempo a la joven curandera de cavilar mucho sobre su vida, ya que estaba literalmente tapada de trabajo, era la única en su isla que sabía de toda clase de enfermedades, la que atendía partos y la que aliviaba dolores varios. La pobre chica no daba a vasto, para colmo, parecía que el comercio se había expandido de forma considerable trayendo mucha gente en los barcos, que le compraban gustosos sus medicinas, ya que el mesonero Godric le vivía haciendo publicidad, jactándose que la curandera del pueblo era tan buena que hasta la habían requerido en el santuario de Atena; así que imagínense, Agasha se estaba haciendo rica.

La joven muchacha miró con ojos cansado hacia el cielo, límpido y profundamente celeste, sin rastros del horroroso lienzo de Alone, eso quería decir que era muy probable que hubiera sido derrotado, el problema consistía en que, por muchos barcos que llegaran, ninguno traía a la persona que ella esperaba. Y ese no era el único problema de Agasha: hombres de todas las edades la vivían cortejando. Ya tres se le habían declarado, pero ella obviamente los tuvo que rechazar, diciéndoles que su corazón ya tenía dueño. Pero esto no los amedrentaba en absoluto. Había un hombre bastante rico, de unos cuarenta años, viudo, que no hacía mucho que se había instalado en el pueblo, era dueño de tres barcos cargueros y dos de pesca, y la mayoría de las señoritas en edad casadera le habían echado el ojo, pero este hombre había quedado prendado de la joven Agasha una vez que ella le fuera a visitar por un dolor agudo de cabeza. Andreus era un hombre bastante bien parecido, de ojos café y pelo negro, su piel morena atestiguaba largos días bajo el ardiente sol griego, deseaba poder casarse de nuevo, tener un heredero de su riqueza y había decidido que la dulce Agasha sería esa esposa... claro que Agasha le había rechazado tres proposiciones maritales, pero el hombre era denso y testarudo y no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

"Lindo día, ¿no lo cree Srta. Agasha?" Saludó cordial como siempre Andreus, persiguiendo como perrito faldero a la muchacha, que le sonrió secamente y decidió seguir haciendo sus compras.

"¿Por qué una joven tan bella y talentosa sigue sola? Yo podría hacerte muy feliz si me aceptaras, te compraría lo que quisieras, construiría la casa más bella y lujosa de toda la isla sólo para ti" Insistía el hombre, viendo que Agasha lo ignoraba según era su costumbre.

"Sr. Andreus, hace menos de dos semanas que me conoce, y ya le he rechazado más de una vez ¿qué le hace pensar que yo deseo riqueza u objetos materiales de ninguna clase? Debe entender que yo ya estoy esperando al amor de mi vida y sólo me casaré con él." Espetó Agasha, pagando su compra y cargándola en su canasta. Las mujeres la miraban envidiosas o reprobatorias de su comportamiento con ese hombre que le ofrecía todo, pero la chica no les hacía caso alguno.

"Si acaso ese afortunado hombre existe ¿por qué no ha aparecido aún? Yo no la dejaría sola tanto tiempo" Replicó el moreno sujeto, tratando de que ella aceptara hablar con él. Agasha resopló, ya se estaba cansando y apenas había comenzado el día.

"Albafika tiene asuntos que atender en la Grecia continental, es un hombre muy fuerte, y muy celoso, así que le conviene renunciar a la idea de tenerme como esposa antes de que él venga y se entere, no puedo asegurar su seguridad si eso pasara" Dijo Agasha, por primera vez diciendo en voz alta el nombre de su amor.

"Yo soy un hombre fuerte también, y rico ¿cuál es su objeción sobre mi persona?" Discutió Andreus, no bajándole la mirada a los bonitos ojos verdes que lo tenían a tan mal traer. Agasha suspiró, la verdad era que en sí él no le caía mal, pero no lo amaba.

"Albafika es un santo dorado del santuario de Atena, es de mi edad, es increíblemente guapo, amable y cariñoso, y los más importante... yo lo amo. Yo no tengo objeciones sobre usted, simplemente que no lo amo, ni jamás lo haré, le suplico que me deje tranquila" Dijo a modo de ultimátum la muchacha, dejando boquiabierto al buen hombre, que decidió desistir hasta ver a esa maravilla de hombre que su dulce pretendida esperaba.

Sin saberlo Agasha, ese día había anclado un barco en el que sí venía la persona que ella esperaba... además de un santo de Cáncer en penoso estado de debilidad por tan horrible viaje marítimo. Albafika dejó a Manigoldo con Regulus, que lo estaba ayudando a bajar del barco con una Nike muy preocupada por el estado del caballero. Regulus había reído por largo rato ante la cara de Manigoldo, eso hasta que Berenike le dio un fuerte coscorrón para que se callara, lo que inició una disputa que era moneda corriente entre ellos. Albafika había estado ajeno a todo, él no hubiera querido compañía, pero la compañía lo había seguido le gustara a él o no. Apenas bajó por la rampa, Albafika dio instrucciones de que su equipaje fuera llevado a la posada de 'El Viejo Pescador'.

Godric estaba anotando algunos despachos en su enorme libro de cuentas, cuando vio que tenía clientes, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran los dos santos dorados de la vez pasada, más otras dos personas desconocidas.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí! Espero no vengan a llevarse a nuestra joven curandera de nuevo, aunque creo que el señor la necesita de inmediato" Saludó el hombretón, Albafika le sonrió, acercándose al mostrador.

"Gusto en volver a verlo, no se preocupe, no tengo intenciones de llevarme a Agasha por ahora" Respondió Albafika, "¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?"

"¡Ah, pues no muchas! A decir verdad sólo tengo dos, últimamente hemos tenido un gran influjo de clientes." Ofreció Godric.

"Está bien, las tomamos" Aceptó Albafika, viendo como una vez más uno de los hijos del mesonero ayudaba con su equipaje y los conducía a sus aposentos.

La distribución fue un poco complicada, ya que una de las habitaciones tenía una cama matrimonial, mientras que la otra dos camas simples... y Albafika prefería dormir bajo las estrellas a dormir con Manigoldo o Regulus, y Nike los estaba mirando feo a los tres.

"No sé ustedes, pero yo no dormiré en esa enorme cama con nadie. No se me permite cometer un acto tan impúdico siendo una vestal" Medio gruñó la muchachita, desafiando a los otros tres hombres a contradecirle. Manigoldo fue puesto en la habitación con camas separadas, más vivo que muerto. Por lo que quedaban el santo de Piscis, que tenía ganas de matar a alguien, y el santo de Leo, que tenía ganas de morder a un alguien muy específico.

"Bien, ustedes se arreglan, yo me voy con Manigoldo" Espetó Albafika, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de forma definitoria. Ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo, y Nike ganó en velocidad en entrar en la habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama.

"No pienso dormir en el suelo por tus tontas creencias vestales, así que hazte a un lado" Dijo con ceño fruncido el joven caballero, pero Nike sólo le sacó la lengua, cual niña malcriada.

"La cama es mía, y si te atreves a dormir aquí, te morderé, arañaré, gritaré y patearé hasta que desistas y te acusaré con el patriarca cuando regresemos a casa" Amenazó la astuta jovencita, sin bajarle la mirada a su contrincante favorito. Regulus apretó los dientes y los puños, pues si guerra quería guerra tendría.

**Ja ja! ya casi estamos mordiendo el finaaaaaaal!**


	22. Chapter 22

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter22_

Albafika, luego de dejar a sus compañeros en la posada, se dirigió hacia la mesa de entrada, era mejor preguntarle a Godric donde estaba Agasha antes de ir a meterse al bosque.

"Dígame, Sr. Godric, ¿Ha visto a Agasha? ¿Está en el pueblo? Necesito que vea a Manigoldo" Dijo Albafika, a modo de escusa, el mesonero sonrió y asintió.

"Ah, sí, creo que la encontrará en el pueblo aún, ya que tiene algunos clientes que atender... además de que está siendo continuamente asediada por pretendientes, ya no sé a cuantos rechazó, aunque el más insistente es el Sr. Andreus, rico comerciante que se instaló hace poco en el pueblo..." Comentó Godric, regocijado de poder poner al tanto a su joven huésped de los chismes del pueblo. Albafika escuchó con fingida tranquilidad los cometarios del hombretón, cuando mentalmente estaba asesinando a todos y cada uno de los idiotas que se hubieran atrevido a posar la mirada en su mujer. Con una inclinación de cabeza, el santo de Piscis se despidió de Godric y salió a buscar a su amor... antes de que se olvidara de él.

Agasha terminó de revisar a una embarazada, la cual había estado con pérdidas, y debía hacer reposo. Agasha le dio algunas hierbas para tratar de mantener al bebé con vida, pero no quiso dar muchas señas de que se olía que perdería de todas formas el embarazo, siempre podía equivocarse. Luego de que salió de la casa de su paciente, se encontró de nuevo con Andreus, esta vez el hombre llevaba un enorme ramo de flores.

"¿Aceptaría este humilde regalo, Srta. Agasha?" Dijo con galantería el hombre, Agasha se frotó los dedos contra los ojos, tratando de no gritarle que se fuera al demonio, pero ella era educada y trató de no rechinar los dientes.

"No, lo siento, no me interesa su regalo, aunque me trajera perlas y zafiros, yo no los aceptaría" Dijo Agasha, harta. Cuando el hombre iba a insistir, una voz muy conocida para la muchacha hizo acto de presencia.

"Creo que mi mujer fue bastante clara en que no desea que la molesten" Espetó un muy malhumorado Albafika, que le estaba taladrando la espalda a Andreus. El hombre se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su rival, pero se quedó de piedra al verlo. Albafika iba con su armadura, y estaba de brazos cruzados, era una figura formidable y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces ella decía la verdad ¿es usted Albafika, su prometido?" Dijo el comerciante, pero Albafika ya no lo miraba a él, sino que estaba atajando a una Agasha que se le había venido encima con canasta y todo, haciéndolo caer de trasero al suelo.

"¡Albafika!" Exclamó la joven, llenando de besos el rostro que tanto había estado soñando con ver. El caballero simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo hacer un espectáculo de su reencuentro... tarde, ya tenían la atención de la mitad del pueblo prácticamente.

"Agasha, cielo, creo que mejor deberíamos ir a otra parte" Susurró Albafika, levantándose del suelo, llevando a Agasha con él. La chica miró a su alrededor, viendo a la multitud que murmuraba y reía en voz baja, provocando un profundo sonrojo en ella.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" Secundó Agasha, tomando de la mano a su santo y saliendo de allí. Andreus suspiró, ramo de flores aún en mano ¿qué posibilidad tenía contra un hombre de ese calibre? Agasha lo había descripto como apuesto, pero el buen hombre pensó que la muchacha se había quedado corta, Albafika era lisa y llanamente hermoso, además de santo dorado, y lo más importante: tenía tanta suerte que también poseía algo tan valioso como el amor de Agasha.

Agasha y Albafika caminaron hasta entrar un poco en el bosque, donde la chica volvió a soltar la canasta y se abalanzó una vez más sobre Albafika, que esta vez estaba preparado y no cayó al suelo. Ambas unieron sus labios con dulzura al principio, y luego con más pasión, se habían extrañado horrores, y sólo habían sido dos semanas... que para ellos equivalía a dos años. Cuando se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, se miraron como si se fueran a comer el uno al otro. Agasha acariciaba ese bien amado rostro, enredando luego sus manos por los largo mechones aguamarina que tanto adoraba. Albafika por su parte había soltado el cabello de Agasha y enredaba sus manos en el sedoso pelo castaño.

"Agasha, ¿te han estado molestando mucho?" Inquirió el joven, paseando sus labios por el cuello de la chica, que rió al sentir suaves mordisquitos en su piel.

"No, no tanto, pero parece que de repente los hombres del pueblo decidieron que yo era material casamentero... ya pudiste conocer al más insistente. Pobre Sr. Andreus, creo que de verdad me quería como esposa... y es rico" Dijo con un dejo pícaro la chica, viendo que Albafika levantaba poco a poco la cabeza, gruñendo algo ininteligible.

"¿Ah, sí? y yo que creí que me extrañabas, pensar que hasta me siguieron Nike, y por eso me siguió Regulus y para rematar Manigoldo, que por cierto necesita que lo atiendas" Contestó él, frotando su nariz contra la de Agasha, que rió una vez más.

"¿En serio vinieron todos? Oh, que tiernos... ¿puedo decirle a Manigoldo que su gesto fue muy tierno?"

"Siempre y cuando yo esté presente... y Regulus también, porque creo que el crustáceo mareado querrá cortarte la cabeza por insinuar que tiene sentimientos 'tiernos' hacia ti" Replicó Albafika una vez más, tomando a Agasha de la mano que no paraba de reír. Estaba muy feliz, no podía esperar para ver a sus amigos.

- 0 -

Cuando Agasha y Albafika llegaron a la posada, enseguida subieron a las habitaciones asignadas a los cuatro visitante. Cuando Agasha entró a la de Manigoldo, vio que el pobre aún estaba pálido y con una compresa húmeda sobre la frente.

"Hola, Manigoldo, me alegro mucho de verte" Lo saludó Agasha, el pobre caballero mareado se sentó con lentitud y le sonrió, Agasha se acercó y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. El santo de Cáncer medio gruñó ante el despliegue de afecto de la chica, pero no la rechazó tampoco.

"Qué bueno que estés bien... odio los barcos" Barruntó a modo de saludo Manigoldo, mientras Albafika bajó a buscar agua caliente para que Agasha pudiera suministrarle alguna infusión que calmara su estómago. En eso se escucha que en la habitación de al lado estaban levantando la voz, algo se había estrellado contra la pared y la discusión seguía. Manigoldo rió con sorna, se había estado divirtiendo escuchando como peleaban Regulus y Nike. Agasha lo miró de soslayo, oyendo la puerta abrirse.

"¡Sr. Manigoldo, dígale a Regulus que...! ¡Agashaaaa!" Exclamó Nike, abalanzándose a los brazos de la joven curandera, que le devolvió el saludo.

"Hola, Nike, veo que sigues en términos cariñosos con Regulus" Dijo Agasha, sonriendo al rostro del muchacho que le devolvió la sonrisa con vivacidad.

"¿Quién podría ser cariñosa con ese idiota? ¡Es un descarado!" espetó la indignada vestal, Regulus le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta, sentándose al lado de Manigoldo, que apenas tuvo al hiperactivo santo cerca, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Ya me tienen harto los dos, todo por una _condennata_ cama" Dijo con fingido enfado el santo de Cáncer, viendo entrar a Albafika con una tetera y un taza. Agasha se separó de Nike y revolvió entre sus hierbas hasta dar con las que necesitaba para Manigoldo, el cual tomo la preparación agradecido, sabía por experiencia que se sentiría mejor en cuestión de minutos.

En cuanto Manigoldo se sintió lo suficientemente repuesto, decidieron ir a almorzar, ya que el pobre santo de Cáncer no había podido retener comida en tres días, así que estaba famélico. Albafika se quitó su armadura y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor del mesón.

- 0 -

Por la tarde, fueron a recorrer la feria del pueblo donde se vendían infinidades de cosas. Agasha iba del brazo de Albafika, mientras Nike se había colgado del brazo de Manigoldo, para enfado de Regulus y para cansancio del santo de Cáncer. El joven santo de Leo tenía ganas de arrancar a Nike del brazo de Manigoldo, pero quedaría como un tonto y corría el riesgo de que Manigoldo lo enviara al infierno... literalmente. Así que se contentó con caminar detrás de ellos. Manigoldo sabía que a Regulus le molestaba que Nike le prestara atención, el pobre chico celaba a la pequeña vestal como nadie, lástima grande que Nike no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que inspiraba en el otro joven. Regulus miraba sin mayor interés las cosas que se ofrecían para la venta, eso hasta que una piedra de color azul lapislázuli llamó su atención. Estaba pulida para darle una forma ovalada y engarzada en plata, estaba unida a una fina y delicada red de piedras más pequeñas, azules también que formaban una preciosa gargantilla. El joven santo pensó que se vería muy bonita en el cuello de Berenike, así que no lo pensó mucho y la compró. Quizás algún día se la pudiera ofrecer a la pequeña vestal.

Casi eran las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron al mesón... bueno, al menos Manigoldo y los dos más chicos regresaron, Albafika y Agasha se habían desviado en otra dirección.

Albafika se encontraba sentado al pie de un frondoso árbol con Agasha en su regazo. Quería hacerle una pregunta importante.

"Agasha... sabes que te amo y que mi felicidad es pasar cada día a tu lado" Comenzó diciendo él, mientras la chica lo miraba, sonriéndole.

"Yo... ¿querrías casarte conmigo?" Al fin propuso el ansioso caballero, que si ella le decía que no, se podía llegar a morir allí mismo.

"¿En serio me lo preguntas?"

"¡Agasha...!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿A quién crees que estuve esperando todo este tiem-mmmf?" Agasha no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Albafika la estaba besando y abrazando con fuerza.

_**FIN**_

**¡Bieeen, llegamos al final! pero no desesperéis, que a aún falta un epílogo XDDD**


	23. Chapter 23

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**¡Ahora sí, este ya es el último capítulo! Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic, y en especial a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme una review, para mí son muy preciadas, creo que a todos los que escribimos nos gusta saber si lo que plasmamos en el papel electrónico es bien recibido o es un total desastre XDDD Espero haber divertido a todos los que estuvieron pendientes de mi historia, y otra vez, muchas gracias!**

**Goddess Rhiannon**

**N.d.A: El nombre del hijo de nuestra pareja favorita se escribe AJAX, pero se pronuncia "AYAX"**

**Broken Blossom**

_Chapter 23: Epílogo_

Seis años después...

Un precioso niñito de cinco años correteaba en un verde prado lleno de flores, su cabello de color aguamarina ondeaba en el viento, mientras vivaces ojos verdes seguían a la mariposa que le escapaba a su agarre.

"¡Ajax, no corras tan rápido que te vas a... caer!" Dijo Agasha a su pequeño hijo, pero la advertencia fue tardía ya que el pequeño terremoto había dado de bruces contra el suelo, y ahora su carita estaba llena de pétalos aplastados y tierra. Albafika, que estaba mirando la escena desde unos pasos más adelante, se tragó la risa y fue en pos de su caído hijo. Agasha sólo escuchó el tremendo berrido de su pequeño, pero con su hija Selena de dos años en brazos, no podía correr a su lado, por suerte el padre sí. La niña miró a su hermano, riendo ante su infortunio, su hermanito era tonto y siempre se caía al suelo de tanto correr de un lado a otro. Selena, a diferencia de Ajax, era idéntica a Albafika, cabello aguamarina, no tan lacio, sino un poco ondeado y enormes ojos de un hermoso azul cobalto. Ambos niños eran preciosos, y Albafika temía que su hijita fuera a ser tan hermosa que suscitara peleas entre sus pretendientes en el futuro, por suerte tenía un hermano mayor para acudir en su defensa, además del padre por supuesto. Agasha dejó a Selena en el suelo y acarició el cabello de su hijo, al cual Albafika aún estaba limpiándole la cara con la punta de su capa.

Ajax se calmó enseguida, sonriéndole a sus padres, Albafika lo dejó en el suelo de nuevo, mientras el pequeño tomaba la mano de su mamá, que se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en la frente. Selena tiró de la capa de su papá y extendió sus bracitos, pidiendo ir en brazos. Albafika, que se derretía con una sola mirada de los hijos, enseguida la complació, mientras la pequeña le pasaba los brazos por el cuello a su padre, viendo todo desde una altura mucho mejor que la propia. La familia entera se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia los doce templos, ya que habían venido de visita al santuario. Aún vivían en el pueblo de la isla de Creta, y aunque les habían insistido para que vinieran a vivir a Rodorio, Agasha aún estaba un poco indecisa al respecto, porque Rodorio le recordaba mucho a su secuestro y a Albafika le daba igual donde vivieran.

En cuanto llegaron a los doce templos, en el primero, aún vacío por falta de sucesor para la armadura de Aries, se encontraba Shion arreglando un par de armaduras, no porque fuera patriarca descuidaba esa tarea. Pero en cuanto vio quienes eran sus visitas, no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

"¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que se habían olvidado de nosotros" Dijo Shion, dando un abrazo a Agasha y una palmada en la espalda a Albafika, que le devolvió el saludo con calidez. Selene miraba al extraño hombre de largo pelo verde y extrañas marcas en la frente con interés, mientras su hermano era alzado y reía al ser abrazado por este hombre.

"Veo que sigues creciendo a una velocidad alarmante, Ajax; lo mismo tu Selena, está cada día más bonita" Dijo Shion, dejando en el suelo al pequeño, que enseguida se acercó a las armaduras en las que Shion estaba trabajando. Selena miró a su mamá, luego a su papá, no sabiendo cómo comportarse delante de ese extraño.

"Dile hola, cielo, Shion no muerde, además es tu padrino" Dijo con dulzura Albafika, sabía que la niña no recordaría a Shion, era una bebé la última vez que lo había visto.

"Hola" Dijo tímidamente Selena, y le sonrió.

"¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?" Le preguntó el patriarca, Selena vio que su madre asentía y entonces estiró sus brazos hacia este hombre tan alto como su papá. A Shion le gustaban los niños y en especial adoraba los de Agasha y Albafika.

"¡Ajax, deja eso!" Lo reprendió Agasha, yendo tras el mayor de sus retoños que había puesto sus manitas en el martillo de Shion. El dueño de la herramienta no se enfadó, sabía que Ajax era innatamente curioso, y no se lastimaría con ese martillo en especial. Selena miraba de reojo a Shion, fascinada con las marcas púrpura de su frente, las cuales tocó con un dedo, luego enredó sus deditos en la densa cabellera verde del santo... y tiró.

"¡Ouch! Eso duele, tesoro" Dijo el agraviado patriarca, tratando junto con Albafika de desenredar esas manitos de su cabello.

"Lo siento, Shion, tiene esa mala costumbre, le gustan mucho las cabelleras largas y abundantes." Se disculpó Albafika, pero su hijita, lejos de estar arrepentida, se rió feliz de encontrar más cabello donde meter las manos.

"No te preocupes, mientras no me deje calvo, puede enredarme el pelo todo lo que quiera" Dijo Shion, Albafika resopló, de verdad que Shion no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Poco a poco, otros santos vinieron a saludar a los recién llegados, uno de los primeros fue Manigoldo, que por cierto era el padrino de Ajax, quien apenas lo vio corrió a su encuentro. El santo de Cáncer atajó a su ahijado y lo hizo volar por los aires, para total susto de Agasha, que ya se imaginaba a su hijo estampado contra el suelo. Tras Manigoldo llegó Nike, que en esos años había crecido en una preciosa joven... aunque seguía teniendo lo justo y necesario en su delantera, eso no impedía que llamara la atención de varios jóvenes de los alrededores. Y como no podía ser menos, Regulus, también mayor y más maduro, sonrió a la familia, viendo como Shion era torturado por la pequeña Selene.

"¡Agasha! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte" Le dijo Nike, abrazando a su mejor amiga. Luego fue a saludar a Albafika y trató de darle un beso a Selene, quien se resistía a abandonar el pelo de Shion.

"Um, ¿qué obsesión tiene tu _bambina_ con los cabellos largos?" Inquirió Manigoldo, sosteniendo a su ahijado bajo un brazo. Agasha se encogió de hombros "No sé, cuando aprenda a hablar mejor, se lo preguntaré" El santo de Cáncer dejó a Ajax en el suelo, quien corrió hacia Regulus, que también lo lanzó por los aires, para total alegría del pequeño bribón. Pero Agasha a decir verdad no temía, sabía que esos hombres eran parte de su familia y defenderían a sus hijos contra viento y marea, ella que creyó que la felicidad era algo que sólo algunos conseguían, que a ella le iba a pasar de largo de por vida, y estaba sinceramente feliz de haberse equivocado, por una vez, el destino la había resarcido por la pérdida de su familia dándole a cambio una propia y por fin había encontrado un final feliz.

_**Fin Epílogo**_

**Quizás, y solo quizás escriba alguna cosa de Regulus y Berenike, que serían el cabo suelto de esta historia, ya veré XDDD de nuevo, mil gracias por su apoyo durante todos estos meses... ya vieron que sí terminé la historia, y si yo pude, los otros autores (si, se que están ahí) pueden, no abandonen sus historias a la mitad ya que dejan a muchos lectores decepcionados.**


	24. Chapter 24 extra 1

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Weee, al fin me puse a escribir un poco más acerca de Regulus y Nike, creo que más de dos capítulos no van a ser, y aquí va el primero XDDD espero les guste!**

**Broken Blossom **

**Lost Memories: Regulus y Nike**

_**Parte 1**_

_First time I saw you..._

Una chiquilla de aproximadamente once años venía caminando medio escondida tras las faldas de quien de ahora en más sería su mentora. La muchachita en cuestión, de nombre Berenike, estaba francamente aterrada ante la idea de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, que vivía en otro pueblo tierra adentro. Su familia era numerosa, y la mayoría de sus hermanas aún eran solteras, por lo que Nike, que era la menor, había sido 'consagrada' a la diosa Atena; que era lo mismo que deshacerse de ella, así sería una boca menos que alimentar. Nike no era tonta, sabía que su familia la amaba pero no podía mantenerla, pero eso no hacía las cosas menos complicadas para la joven doncella, que de repente se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, rodeada de gente extraña. Eleni, quien era sólo tres años mayor, la miraba con una indulgente sonrisa, ella misma había pasado por lo mismo que la pequeña Berenike, y entendía como se debía estar sintiendo.

"No temas, aquí estarás a salvo. Los santos de Atena son todas personas buenas, ninguno te hará daño. Las vestales somos doncellas sagradas a las cuales los hombres les deben sumo respeto." Le contaba Eleni, mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban al templo principal, donde las vestales tenían su propio lugar de residencia. Nike miró a la muchacha mayor con una sonrisa trémula, la joven Eleni tenía un aura de calma que podría amansar hasta a una fiera enfurecida, su tranquila belleza de ojos color almendra y cabello caoba parecía inspirar un respeto reverencial en los hombres a su alrededor, como bien había podido apreciar Nike mientras cruzaban el Santuario. Hasta ahora, sólo se habían encontrado un par de santos de plata en el camino, nada demasiado intimidante.

Nike estaba un poco más tranquila cuando llegaron por fin a la sala del trono, donde la muchacha pudo apreciar al anciano patriarca Sage, que la recibió con una benevolente sonrisa.

"Parece que tenemos nueva vestal; gusto en conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña?" Preguntó de manera amable Sage, viendo que la muchachita salía de detrás de Eleni para parase más cerca y presentarse. Sage enseguida notó una luz de coraje en sus ojos que antes parecía estar apagada, la niña tenía más agallas de las que parecía.

"Berenike, señor. Pero todos me llaman Nike" El patriarca apreció la manera erguida y orgullosa de pararse, y sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales no le bajaban la mirada, denotaban una carácter pasional y una gran fuerza de voluntad; la chica sería una buena vestal cuando se acostumbrara al santuario.

"Bien, Nike, espero que te halles a gusto en nuestro santuario, estarás a cargo de Eleni de ahora en más hasta que termines tu entrenamiento" Con esto dicho, el patriarca se volvió a sentar en el trono, esperando a las dos personas que acababan de entrar al salón.

Un muchachito de doce años bastante desaliñado, con una mata de rebelde cabello color miel y desafiantes ojos azul zafiro, era medio empujado por su tío, el santo dorado de Sagitario, hacia la presencia del patriarca Sage, quien los esperaba con una infinita paciencia. Regulus, como así se llamaba esta salvaje bestezuela que hasta donde se podía apreciar era humana, se desasió de la mano que sujetaba su brazo derecho con un fuerte sacudón, mirando hostilmente al anciano que estaba sentado en el enorme silla, sus vivaces ojos azules escudriñaban cada centímetro del enorme salón, sopesando la mejor forma de escapar. Sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron en las dos figuras femeninas paradas a unos metros de él, bueno, una era mujer seguro, la otra podría ser un travesti por lo que a el jovencito concernía, parecía niña, pero uno podía llevarse una sorpresa. La niña cruzó miradas con el desprolijo animalito de salvajes ojos que las observaba, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y fruncieron el ceño, ya que esperaban que el otro bajara la mirada... altamente improbable.

Sísifo, después de comentarle al patriarca quien era Regulus y para que lo había traído, decidió virar su mirada hacia su futuro discípulo, encontrándolo quieto como una estatua mirando fijamente a una niña que estaba al lado de la vestal Eleni, quien escondió una risa suave bajo una mano que tapaba sus labios, ella contestó la silenciosa pregunta del santo de Sagitario con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

"Bien, creo que necesitas un buen baño y comer algo, Regulus, y en ese orden" Dijo al fin el joven santo, viendo como su sobrino despegaba la mirada de la niña y lo miraba con ojos dilatados.

"¿Baño? ¡Ni loco, eso es de niñas!" Espetó el sucio bribón, que de solo pensar en un pan de jabón privándolo de su preciada capa de suciedad, le hacía correr un escalofrío por la espalda.

"Oh, sí, un bueeeen y largo baño" agregó Sísifo "Eleni aquí nos ayudará ¿verdad que sí?"

Eleni asintió, aguantándose las ganas de reír, la cara de espanto del joven Regulus era impagable. Nike no era tan considerada y empezó a reírse a carcajadas limpias, lo que le valió una mirada de profundo rencor del chico. Nike no hizo caso y siguió a Eleni, quien era seguida a su vez por Sísifo y un renuente Regulus, el cual era otra vez arrastrado por su tío.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño, Eleni pidió a las otras vestales que la ayudaran a traer agua caliente, mientras le pedía a Nike que buscara jabón y toallas limpias. Mientras las chicas llenaban la tina de humeante agua caliente, Sísifo peleaba a brazo partido con su joven sobrino para lograr sacarle la ropa, la cual tenía toda la intención de quemar luego. Cuando Eleni y Nike regresaron, la última con las toallas y el jabón, vieron con gracia a ambos jóvenes pelear por la supremacía. Regulus no tenía empacho en patear, dar de puñetazos y hasta morder a Sísifo, el no era su padre y nadie le diría que hacer así como así. Después de ver que la cosa no iba ni para atrás ni para adelante, Nike decidió calmar los ánimos del pequeño salvaje de forma muy práctica, tomó un cubo de agua fría y se lo lanzó a Regulus mientras el chico le daba la espalda.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡Qué rayos haces, idiota!" Exclamó el ahora muy mojado Regulus, quien cerraba y abría sus puños tratando de contenerse de estrangular a Nike, que para colmo, lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

"¿Qué te parece que hago? Quitarte el acaloramiento, por cierto. Apestas, eres desaliñado, sucio, feo y de mal carácter... ¿de verdad eres humano?" Contestó la chica sin ningún miramiento por los sentimientos del jovencito. Regulus se quedó de piedra, nadie jamás en su vida lo había insultado tanto. Con un grito de guerra, se abalanzó en contra de Nike, pero no llegó lejos, ya que Sísifo lo atrapó del cuello de su camisa y lo detuvo.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Esa niñata horrenda me las pagará!" Gritó cual león enfurecido Regulus, tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro hombre. Nike, que tampoco quería que la llamaran horrenda y además se estaba cansando del berrinche del animalito-cosa, cortó por lo sano y se le acercó, levantó su mano derecha y le asestó tremendo cachetazo, que resonó de forma ominosamente audible en todo el cuarto de baño. Sísifo soltó a Regulus, viendo que este ya no peleaba, se había quedado una vez más duro como una piedra.

"Ahora báñate y deja de dar problemas" Espetó la niña y se dio media vuelta, acercándose a la tina y probando con una mano la temperatura. Para ese entonces, el joven caballero de Sagitario había logrado quitarle la ropa a su sobrino y llevarlo a trompicones a la bañera, el muchacho miraba de forma entre hostil y anonadada a la niña que se había atrevido no sólo a mojarlo con agua fría, sino también a darle una muy merecida bofetada y aún no mostraba signos de sentirse amedrentada por él. Nike y Eleni le tiraron agua caliente con una jara, mientras la niña se dedicaba a lavarle el cabello, que una vez limpio tenía la cualidad de brillar como el oro viejo, y sin toda la mugre, Regulus parecía más humano... y menos feo.

_First time I saw you... I just had to slap you!_

-0-

_While seeing you every day..._

Ese primer año había sido especialmente duro para ambos niños, tanto Nike como Regulus encontraban dificultades en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. Ambos habían sido separados de su familia, llevados medio a la fuerza a un lugar donde la gente, aunque amables en el caso de Nike, eran muy competitivas en el caso de Regulus. El chico era brillante, tenía su cosmos totalmente desarrollado y tenía un instinto casi animal para determinar y desarmar técnicas ajenas, es más, era bueno copiándolas, lo que le zanjó más de un rival, pues la envidia no discrimina. No había tardado en ganar la armadura dorada de Leo, por lo que pudo alejarse un poco del resto del mundo... y estar cerca del único enemigo que el ahora joven santo de Leo creía digno de su calibre, si adivinaron, la joven vestal Berenike. Por cierto que Nike no se impresionaba con grandes despliegues de poderes y técnicas de ataque, siempre tendía a ignorar casi por completo esas nimiedades, pero parecía haber captado, para su desgracia, la atención del nuevo santo de Leo. Regulus no la dejaba en paz siempre que la tenía cerca, Nike pensaba que era una forma de venganza por los hechos ocurridos en su primer encuentro, ya hacía un año atrás ¿acaso alguien podía ser tan rencoroso? parecía que sí. Ni siquiera el joven caballero entendía muy bien ese impulso casi animal de molestar a la pequeña vestal, había algo en ella que despertaba sus instintos más competitivos, sentía una necesidad casi abrumadora de acaparar su atención por completo, detestaba no poder a veces tenerla a su merced para torturarla un rato con su insistente presencia, le encantaba que ella le contestara mordazmente y se le enfrentara sin temor alguno, adoraba cuando se enfurecía y le brillaban los ojos con esa luz que parecía querer calcinarlo con la mirada, y ni hablar cuando lo perseguía o arrojaba cualquier objeto contundente hacia su persona, nada lo hacía más feliz que burlarse de esos fútiles intentos de darle una paliza, que como el bien sabía, se merecía la mayoría de las veces. Nike no entendía esa manía persecutoria por su persona, pero no podía negar que quitaba el tedio de las tareas rutinarias en el santuario, la chica prefería rodar por las escaleras desde la casa de Piscis hasta la de Aries antes de reconocer que también le había tomado el gusto a sus discusiones casi diarias y que si el chico no aparecía por más de dos o tres días, lo echaba de menos. Quizás era el hecho de que ambos se sentían un poco solos y al tener un solo año de diferencia les era más sencillo interactuar... mejor dicho, molestarse mutuamente.

Así pasó otro año más, con trece y catorce años respectivamente, las cosas cambiaron un poco de perspectiva. Nike se sentía un poco pudorosa y extraña, acostumbrándose a ser una joven mujercita más que una niña, pero esa madurez aún faltaba en Regulus, por lo que generalmente no entendía ciertos cambios de humor en Nike. Ese año, Nike descubrió el arma definitiva para doblegar a Regulus, para desgracia de este.

En general, Nike era alegre y vivaz, y a todos caía bien. Los santos dorados, a excepción de ya sabemos quién, solían siempre recibirla con una sonrisa. La chica alegraba a todos con su natural encanto y su sagaz lengua. Nike tenía especial preferencia por la compañía de algunos de estos hombres en especial, empezando por el Sr. Hasgard, santo de Tauro, y siguiendo por Shion, santo de Aries y por el solitario y amable santo de Piscis, Albafika. Este último temía lastimar a las personas por tener su sangre tan envenenada, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando dejara que Nike lo divirtiera con su charla mientras le daba rosas frescas para ponerlas en las habitaciones y los corredores.

"Y entonces el muy idiota creyó que no me vengaría por ponerme una víbora muerta debajo de la almohada, y no se esperó que le pusiera mucha sal a su tarta favorita, ya que yo no suelo meterme en la cocina" Contaba Nike a Albafika, quien rió por lo bajo mientras cortaba y quitaba las espinas a otra bella rosa amarilla, entregándosela a la joven vestal.

"Imagino que no estuvo muy feliz por no poder comer su tarta" Acotó Albafika, quien había sido testigo de la cara de asco del joven caballero de Leo cuando le había dado un mordisco a la tarta de fresas que tanto adoraba. A Albafika le había costado contener la risa ayer, y aún de sólo recordarlo, le causaba gracia. La rivalidad de amor-odio, como describía el patriarca Sage la relación entre Regulus y Nike, era legendaria en el santuario y siempre era para risas. Todos aceptaban el hecho de que la vida era más divertida con esos dos alrededor.

"Me pregunto porque siempre están discutiendo ustedes dos" Siguió diciendo el santo de Piscis, mirando de reojo a la chica, que se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es porque es un tarado que nunca llegó a la repartición de cerebro" Espetó la chica, levantando su nariz para acentuar su desdén.

"¿No será que se siente solo y quiere ser tu amigo, sólo que no sabe cómo?" Prosiguió Albafika, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto, Nike se sonrojó notablemente.

"¡¿Y quién querría ser su amiga! Yo no, es una plaga"

"¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tú podrías gustarle y no sabe cómo hacer para que lo mires y le hables? Eso es muy común entre chicos que se gustan"

"Sr. Albafika, ¿no estará insinuando que me gusta alguien tan estúpido y poco atractivo como Regulus, verdad? ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Hay otros hombres muchos más guapos que él... usted sin ir más lejos es el más atractivo de todos... y usted no tiene novia..." Dijo Nike, mirándolo con picardía, Albafika negó con la cabeza e iba a responder lo de siempre respecto al problema de su peligrosidad cuando Regulus se hizo presente en su templo. El joven santo de Leo había escuchado a Nike diciendo que él no era atractivo para nada y que prefería a Albafika más que a él, al menos eso era lo que él había entendido, y eso había sido una fuerte patada en su orgullo... además de un terrible puñetazo a su corazón, aunque no lo admitiera por supuesto.

"Vaya, veo que estás mal acompañado hoy, Albafika, no dejes que Nike toque tus flores, las marchitaría con sólo acercarse" Espetó a modo de saludo Regulus, mirando con pura hostilidad a la muchacha objeto de su atención.

"Pff, tu enturbias el aire con tu sola presencia, si las flores se marchitan, es porque no toleran ver a alguien de tan baja inteligencia cerca" Devolvió el insulto Nike, y Albafika fue testigo de la nueva guerra desatada entre ambos muchachos.

"Miren, habló la vestal más fea del santuario"

"Y el intento de santo más simplón y poca cosa le respondió" Albafika no se creía los rangos de insultos que ambos desplegaban uno en contra del otro. El pobre santo de Piscis no sabía si meterse o no; pero como este era SU templo, decidió interceder a favor de Nike, que era una mujer después de todo.

"Nike no es ni remotamente fea, Regulus, no está bien que la insultes con eso, y menos en mi templo" Dijo el santo de Piscis, acercándose a Nike y dándole las últimas rosas que completaban su canasta. La chica sonrió triunfal hacia su rival de cabello alborotado para luego virar sus ojos chocolate hacia su defensor, mirándolo con pura adoración femenina, no había nadie en el santuario que no quisiera a este santo... hasta ahora. A Regulus no le gustó ni media pisca esa mirada que Nike le dedicó al otro hombre, removió ese instinto animal casi depredador al sentir la presencia de un rival muy contundente que se estaba, sin saberlo, metiendo en su territorio y con sus cosas... Nike era suya para molestar, morder, perseguir, insultar, etc y no podía permitir que otro ser de sexo masculino quisiera tomarse prerrogativas de esa clase con ella; aunque lejos estaba de Albafika hacer algo así. El santo de Piscis enseguida sintió que el nivel de agresividad del cosmos de Regulus se elevaba intempestivamente, y lo peor era que esa hostilidad estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia él. Albafika frunció el seño, no podía dejar que este niño se le revelara de esa forma, menos en su templo, por lo que respondió con su propio cosmos en forma de advertencia. Nike no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, pero lo que sí sabía era que no le gustaba.

"Nike, será mejor que lleves las flores y las pongas en agua" Dijo en un tono agradable Albafika, pero no quitaba la mirada de la de Regulus, que ya estaba gruñendo de forma más perceptible. La chica no lo pensó mucho y los dejó solos. En cuanto Nike salió del templo, Regulus apagó sus cosmos, pero no cambió su postura agresiva.

"No te acerques a ella" Gruño el santo de Leo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Albafika lo miró con frialdad y se cruzó de brazos.

"Si tanto te gusta deberías tratarla mejor, o va a terminar odiándote en serio. Y quiero que te quede claro que no voy a dejar de hablar con ella porque tu lo digas, y tampoco voy a tolerar ningún desafío de tu parte en mi propio templo, ni que la insultes en frente mío. Esta vez sólo te lo dejaré como advertencia, la próxima vez, tendrás que prepararte para responder con tu puños ¿fui suficientemente claro?" Dijo Albafika con todo el peso de su autoridad como santo dorado y como dueño absoluto de su templo, Regulus se calmó lo suficiente, reconociendo que quizás se había pasado un poco de la raya.

"Ya entendí... no quise ofenderte" Respondió Regulus, no sin un dejo de mordacidad al principio, con eso aclarado, el caballero de Leo salió en persecución de Nike. Albafika suspiró, no deseaba tener problemas con Regulus, pero el chico necesitaba que a veces le pusieran algunos límites, ya que al ser tan fuerte, se le olvidaba que debía ser respetuoso de los demás santos de su mismo rango.

"¡Nike!" Llamó Regulus, pero la chica en cuestión estaba ofuscada con él, así que lo ignoró. Eso molestó al muchacho.

"¡Oye, te estoy hablando!" Dijo él, pero nada, ella ni lo miraba, seguía acomodando las flores en los respectivos floreros e iba de habitación en habitación, seguida de un molesto santo dorado, que estaba cada vez más rojo.

"¡Ya no me ignores, Nike! ¡Odio que no me mires siquiera!" Admitió colérico Regulus, que le quitó el florero de la mesa para obligarla a que lo mirara. Nike resopló, pero al fin se dignó a prestar atención a su súplica, si a eso se lo podía llamar así.

"No puedes andar tratando así a la gente, Regulus, está mal. El Sr. Albafika es lo persona más buena del mundo, y si no te dio un merecido puñetazo, es por esa bondad innata en él, pero que te lo merecías, te lo merecías... Y si quieres que te perdone, me tendrás que acompañar al pueblo y cargar con todas las compras" Dijo la chica, poniendo las flores en el florero que el joven aún sostenía en las manos.

"¡Y quien quiere tu perdón! Pero como me siento bueno hoy, te acompañaré para que alguien tan débil como tú no cargue con cosas pesadas... ¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre! Soy un santo dorado, no un mandadero" Respondió Regulus, a quien su orgullo no permitía decir algo más amable, pero como Nike ya lo conocía, sabía que esa era su forma de aceptar que se había equivocado. La chica sonrió de forma misteriosa, había descubierto dos cosas: uno, que Regulus era algo celoso; dos, que odiaba que lo ignorara. Eso podría utilizarlo cuando de verdad la hiciera enojar.

_While seeing you every day... __I understood you were insufferable._

**¡Ja! como gusta cuando se pelean XDDD**


	25. Chapter 25 extra 2

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Y aquí la segunda parte, que la disfruten ;)**

**Broken Blossom **

**Lost Memories: Regulus y Nike**

_**Parte 2**_

_Everytime I have you near..._

Lo que sucedió en el mesón "El Viejo Pescador" por la cuestión de cierta cama doble...

Ambos muchachos se miraban hostiles, uno a cada lado de la cama doble. Ninguno tenía intención alguna de dormir en el suelo, y dormir uno al lado del otro estaba fuera de toda cuestión, bueno, al menos el pudor de Nike exigía que no durmiera con un hombre en la misma cama, aunque si fuera algún otro, quizás no tendría tantos reparos, pero estábamos hablando de Regulus, y este joven en especial la comprometía a nivel emocional de una manera que nadie más lograba.

"¡Qué no voy a dormir contigo en la misma cama, es deshonroso para mí!" Espetó Nike, fulminando a Regulus con la mirada, el cual la estaba taladrando con sus azules ojos a la vez.

"¡Ah, claro, así que yo soy el que tiene que dormir en el suelo por un estúpido pudor tuyo!"

"¡Pues eso es lo que un caballero haría en deferencia a una dama!"

"¡Cuál dama, yo no la veo!" Remató Regulus, rechinando los dientes, lo que el joven no atinaba a entender era porqué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Berenike no quisiera que durmiera a su lado, con otra mujer, el chico no hubiera tenido reparo en dormir en el suelo, es más, hubiera insistido; pero Berenike era otra cuestión, ella era suya y tenía que entender eso de una buena vez... además de que Regulus de verdad quería dormir con ella, sólo dormir, aclaremos, no era un pervertido.

"Bien, espera, ya es de noche y la verdad estoy cansada del viaje; quiero dormir Regulus, en serio... creo que tengo la solución" Dijo conciliatoriamente Nike, mientras dejaba a Regulus y salía en busca del mesonero. Regulus se rascó la cabeza, confundido por la repentina desaparición de la chica, eso fue hasta que la vio trayendo unas tres o cuatro almohadas más, las cuales lanzó encima de la cama. Regulus la observó ponerlas en fila formando una barricada entre ellos y dividiendo la cama en dos.

"¡Listo! así no habrá problemas. Tú quédate de tu lado, y yo me quedaré del mío" Dijo la joven, sonriente de poder haber sorteado el problema. Regulus se encogió de hombros, a que discutir más, al menos la tendría cerca y no dormiría en el piso duro. Ya esa tarde le había tirado el único objeto contundente de la alcoba, un pequeño banco, el cual había dado contra la pared, por cierto que el banco estaba ileso ya que era de buena madera.

Regulus se estiró, cansado también, y empezó por quitarse la camisa, cuando en eso Nike le pegó con una almohada.

"¡Oye, por qué fue eso!" Espetó el joven, viendo a una Nike que se cubría la cara con las manos, parecía estar muy sonrojada.

"¡Avísame cuando te quites la ropa, torpe!" Contestó ella, sin mirarlo. El santo de Leo sonrió ladinamente.

"Pues dame la espalda, yo no tengo otro lugar donde quitarme la ropa... además no me molesta que mires, tu también te tienes que cambiar ¿o planeas dormir con el vestido puesto?" Dijo sonriente Regulus, era demasiada la tentación de molestar a Nike cuando ella se lo hacía tan fácil.

"C-claro que no, me pondré el camisón... ¡Y quién querría verte a ti desnudo!" Remató la chica, dándole la espalda. "¡Y más vale que no me espíes mientras me cambio, o te acusaré con el Sr. Shion cuando regresemos a casa!" Regulus la complació y también le dio la espalda, y así ambos se cambiaron para por fin acostarse a dormir. Nike se metió en su lado de la cama, asegurándose que las almohadas estuvieran en su lugar, y apagó la lámpara. Regulus enseguida la siguió, apagando su lámpara, pero no se durmió de inmediato, sino que esperó astutamente hasta que la chica se durmiera, y cuando eso sucedió, sacó lentamente una a una las almohadas que los separaban, acercándose a Nike, que estaba de costado dándole la espalda, por lo que era ridículamente fácil amoldarse a su tibio cuerpo. Regulus pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Nike, mientras pasaba muy suavemente el otro bajo la cabeza de la chica, quien dormía sin sospechar nada.

"Eres mía, Nike, no voy a compartirte con nadie" Le susurró el joven con ternura y luego sucumbió al sueño, feliz y contento ahora que podía abrazar a su vestal.

_Everytime I have you near... I can't help feeling this overwhelming need to touch you._

-0-

_Sometimes you say things that break my heart..._

Manigoldo sostenía a su ahijado con orgullo, era el bebé más bonito del mundo y no podía dejar de quererlo más que a nada, mientras tenía en brazos al bebito de apenas tres meses, observaba sonriente el obvio ofuscamiento de la joven Nike, que miraba a lo lejos esperando ver que apareciera Regulus, ya que hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciséis y el único que no la había aún saludado era el santo de Leo. Al igual que todos los demás, Manigoldo sabía que ambos muchachos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero lo que no entendía muy bien era quien era el renuente, si ella o él, para formalizar la cosa, claro está, Berenike debía dejar de ser vestal para eso, y Manigoldo se olía que ella aún no estaba lista para dejar su blanca túnica.

"Ay, Sr. Manigoldo, ¿cree que Regulus se haya olvidado de que día es hoy?" Preguntó con obvia ansiedad la chica, el santo de Cáncer puso sobre su hombro a Ajax y le palmeó el hombro a la doncella.

"Con ese felino hiperkinético uno nunca sabe, pero no creo que sea tan obtuso como para olvidarlo" Dijo a modo de consuelo el caballero, y dándose media vuelta, se dirigió al templo de Piscis para llevar al bebé con sus padres, ya que el pequeño estaba dando señales que algo quería, fuera comer o un cambio de pañales. La chica vio como el santo se alejaba y suspiró, era mejor dejar de preocuparse o terminaría por entristecerse en un día en el que debía ser feliz. Pero su cavilación no duró mucho, ya que vio como el santo de Leo caminaba hacia ella como si nada. Nike le sonrió radiante, por fin había aparecido.

"¡Regulus! ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en casi todo el día" Lo saludó ella, acercándose, Regulus arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, sí... ¿y por qué me buscabas? ¿Pasó algo?" Dijo de forma casi indiferente él, lo que hizo fruncir el seño a la chica.

"¿No sabes qué día es hoy?" Preguntó ella.

"Umm, ¿martes? ¿Y eso a que viene?" Contestó el joven, viendo la mirada ominosa que Nike le estaba dedicando.

"¡Ayyy! ¡Eres un idiota!" Exclamó la enfurecida y dolida muchacha, dándose media vuelta intentó alejarse de Regulus. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, la muy tonta pensaba que él se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, y Regulus no podía evitar sentirse totalmente satisfecho cuando lograba hacerla enfadar. Pero no la iba a dejar que se enfureciera con él por mucho más, por lo que antes de que ella diera dos pasos le pasó ambos brazos por los hombros, bajando su cabeza cerca de su oído, ya que él era mucho más alto ahora.

"¿Te he dicho cuanto me gustas cuando te enojas conmigo?... No lo olvidé" Susurró el caballero, besándola en la mejilla. Entonces quitó sus brazos y puso un hermoso collar de piedras de lapislázuli alrededor del delgado cuello de Nike.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Dijo Regulus, viendo como la muchacha tocaba casi con reverencia el hermoso collar, con una piedra más grande en forma de lágrima y engarzada en plata al frente, luego a cada lado estaban engarzadas más piedras redondas del mismo color pero más pequeñas, cuatro a cada lado, el resto era una fina cadena de plata. Nike no tenía nada tan hermoso, además que el color de las piedras le recordaba el color de ojos de Regulus, estaba anonadada por tan magnífico regalo.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó el santo de Leo, viendo que Nike no reaccionaba.

"¿E-en serio es para mí?" Tartamudeó ella, no saliendo de su estupor.

"No, es para el patriarca" Contestó el santo de forma sarcástica. Nike tuvo que sonreír ante eso, y no tardó en saltar al cuello de Regulus, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El joven la abrazó también; sabía que en algún momento, lograría conquistarla del todo, y si había algo en lo que Regulus era bueno, era en ser condenadamente persistente.

_Sometimes you say things that break my heart...though you always know how to mend it later._

-0-

_By getting to know you better..._

Seis años después...

Berenike transcribía algunos reportes que Eleni le había dado mientras cavilaba inquieta la noticia de que sería ella quien reemplazara a Eleni como la líder de las demás vestales. Era un puesto muy importante y que conllevaba muchas responsabilidades, lo que Nike en verdad no deseaba. Pero Eleni había decidido, después de más de diez años de servicio ininterrumpido como vestal de Atena, regresar a su pueblo natal para cuidar de su anciana madre y por lo visto casarse también. Berenike se levantó al terminar su tarea de transcripción y se dirigió a paso ligero a la habitación donde estaba Eleni y la enorme estantería llena de antiguos reportes... Definitivamente habría que hacer una limpieza y tirar los que ya no eran útiles.

"Gracias, Nike, eres de gran ayuda" Dijo Eleni, recibiendo el rollo de papel.

"Bien, sí, claro... en serio que no deseo este puesto" Barruntó Nike, algo ofuscada. La otra muchacha la miró con su tranquila manera y le sonrió.

"Lo sé, cariño, pero no tengo a nadie más, pero no te inquietes, yo sé que de seguro vas a dejar tu hábitos de vestal cuando cumplas los diez años de servicio, por lo que sólo te pido que me cubras los seis meses necesarios para terminar de entrenar a Miriam, luego quedarás libre" Concedió la actual jefa de las vestales. Nike asintió, un poco más tranquila, no sería mucho tiempo... aunque echaría terriblemente de menos a la otra mujer.

"Umm... ¿necesitas algo más o puedo retirarme?" Preguntó Nike, retorciéndose las manos con algo de inquietud.

"No, está bien, puedo terminar yo con el resto... supongo que Regulus te debe andar buscando, no puede estar sin verte por mucho rato" Dijo astutamente Eleni, a la que nada se le escapaba. Nike se puso colorada como tomate, pero no lo negó.

Con esto, la chica más joven enfiló hacia fuera del recinto principal, y hacia una pequeña colina no lejos de Star Hill.

Regulus esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Nike, tenía algo importante que decirle y planeaba poner las cosas en perspectiva con la muchacha de una vez por todas. Todos esos años había estado enamorado de ella, pero no había sabido llamar su atención más que de forma negativa, o sea, molestándola en cada momento que podía; más en los últimos tiempos su relación se había vuelto más de adultos, y el joven santo tenía toda la intención de pedirle matrimonio antes de que alguien se le adelantara o algo. Además de que quería tener el permiso para abrazarla y especialmente para besarla cuando quisiera. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de manera astuta, no se le escaparía esta vez.

Por fin vio que se asomaba en la distancia una figura en la que se destacaba la blanca túnica que flameaba en el viento. La doncella venía a paso apresurado para encontrarse con Regulus, quien la había dejado intrigada esa mañana diciéndole que tenía un asunto de suma importancia para discutir con ella y que requería verla a solas.

"¡Regulus!" Llamó la chica, saludando con la mano, el joven también alzó la mano para saludar hasta que la chica por fin llegó a su lado, un poco agitada.

"Hola, Nike, creía que te habías olvidado" La saludó él, obligándola a sentarse en una roca plana.

"Sí como no, después de que me dejaste intrigada por saber que era tan importante que teníamos que estar tan lejos, me iba a olvidar y todo" Espetó ella, algo sonrosada por la caminata a toda carrera que se había echado. Regulus se sentó a su lado tomando la pequeña mano en la suya. Nike lo miró de reojo, algo se traía entre garras este león y detestaba no saber qué.

"Te quería ver a solas porque necesitaba que me respondieras a una pregunta que he querido hacerte hace tiempo" Comenzó a decir el joven, sin soltarle nunca la mano. "Nike, sé que aún te quedan por lo menos dos años de servicio como vestal... pero me gustaría saber si querrías ser mi esposa después" Dijo en su manera tan directa el caballero. Nike abrió los ojos grandes como platos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba esta clase de conversación. Se quedó pensativa, mirando las manos de ambos unidas... siempre juntos de alguna forma, desde el momento en que, hacía años ya, habían cruzado miradas sus vidas habían quedado ligadas irremediablemente. Nike salió de su estupor, asombrada por la paciencia que estaba demostrando Regulus, una faceta que en él no era la predominante exactamente. Por fin, después de un par de minutos de pensarlo, la chica tiró de su mano para liberarla de la de Regulus, quien la dejó ir sin oponer resistencia. Nike lo miró de frente, sabía que decidiría el resto de su vida según lo que este hombre le contestara ahora.

"¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo? Y ten cuidado con lo que respondes, porque de eso depende que no te deje aquí plantado y me vaya a mis habitaciones." Dijo sin miramientos la joven vestal. Y con el mismo aplomo que ella demostraba, Regulus le clavó su azul mirada con decisión.

"Simple, Berenike, te pido en matrimonio porque estoy enamorado de ti, por si no lo notaste. Porque no concibo mi vida sin tu presencia a mi lado... desde que tengo doce años y llegué al santuario luego de que mi padre fuera asesinado por un Espectro, tú has sido mi constante compañía, sé que siempre era para peleas, pero hacía mi vida menos gris... Tú siempre alegraste mis días como nadie nunca lo ha hecho" Contestó con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz este santo, que era su rasgo más destacado, mientras observaba cuidadosamente la reacción de Nike. La muchacha le sonrió radiantemente, no podría haber querido mejor contestación que esa. La chica se levantó de su roca, logrando que Regulus se sobresaltara, pensando que había dicho algo que no le había gustado, pero enseguida se tranquilizó cuando Nike se sentó en su regazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El joven pasó los suyos por la delgada cintura, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Pero Nike puso su mano sobre la boca de él, deteniéndolo, para enfado del santo.

"Ah-ah, espera un segundo, aún no te he contestado" Dijo ella, Regulus esperó con un poco de impaciencia su respuesta. "Será un placer ser tu esposa... pero tendremos que esperar por los menos dos años más... y tendrás que respetar que no puedo andar a los arrumacos enfrente de nadie mientras sea vestal, te dejaré acercarte de este modo sólo cuando estemos solos y al final del día... ¿está claro?" Negoció Nike, Regulus quitó esa mano que le impedía llegar a su objetivo y dijo "Está bien, eso ya lo sabía, jamás haría nada que te comprometiera, también sé que nadie puede saber de nuestro compromiso hasta que podamos hacerlo realidad... pero tengo toda la intención de besarte hasta dejarte sin aire al final de cada día, y luego por el resto de nuestras vidas ¿he sido claro yo también?" Nike rió ante esto, jamás podría ganar con Regulus, pero negociar era casi tan divertido como sus constantes discusiones. Luego de aclarados los tantos, los labios de ambos se encontraron en el segundo beso que se daban, el primero siendo uno pequeño que Regulus le había robado tantos años atrás. Pero este contenía todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, sin restricciones, sin timidez, un beso que prometía un presente feliz y un futuro aún mejor.

_By getting to know you better... I realized I can't help falling in love with you._

**Fin Lost Memories**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el final, aunque para estos dos es un comienzo XDD Así cierro definitivamente este fic, que tan largo se hizo. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer lo que escribo ;)**

**Por cierto, de seguro voy a poner algo más de otro santo (mwhahaha, no les digo quien XD) es de Lost Canvas, así que si les interesa, estén atentos ;)**


End file.
